Por siempre, una promesa
by Ness Vallot
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco & Harry "trabajaran" juntos. Harry tendrá que vigilarlo, pero todo se complica cuando se enamora de él y empiezan una relación, más o menos complicada. Contiene lemmon..</html>
1. Acepta lo que eres

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capitulo 1:  
>"Acepta lo que eres"<strong>

_No sé lo que quiero, así que no me preguntes porque yo todavía estoy tratando de averiguarlo, no saben lo que es ir por este camino, soy simplemente caminar, tratando de ver a través de la lluvia cayendo, aunque no soy el único que se siente como yo._

Taylor Swift.

_**Segunda Mansión Malfoy, de Draco, Astoria y Scorpius. Londres, 11 años despues de la guerra, 25 de agosto.**_

Después de la guerra, luego de que "El famoso Harry Potter" fuera tan asquerosamente valiente como para salvar a uno de sus peores enemigos, al cual había detestado desde el primer día, Draco Malfoy no podía olvidar el momento en que casi muere consumido por las llamas del incendio ocurrido en la sala de menesteres, cada vez se aferraba más a ese recuerdo, y en como Harry Potter había aparecido en su escoba y lo había salvado...

-Papá, por Merlín, ¿qué no me escuchas? -lo interrumpió el pequeño Scorpius de sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? -contestó Draco mirando la mueca de fastidio del pequeño, éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que mamá me llevo hoy al callejón Diagon a comprar las últimas cosas para mi ingreso a Hogwarts -Scorpius miraba a su papá como si éste fuera a dejar de escucharlo de nuevo- lo único malo fue que nos topamos con los Potter y..

-¿Con los Potter? -preguntó Draco ahora poniendo demasiada atención, su hijo lo miró extrañado.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene?

-Nada, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Pues nada, estaban comprando en Flourish & Blotts junto con los Weasley, también es el primer curso de Albus y Rose -contestó el niño con cierta indignación en el rostro.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? -insistió Draco.

-Pues… nada -Scorpius se encogió de hombros- solo no me agradan.

-¿Sabes, Scorpius? A tu edad, al igual que tú, yo sentía un muy fuerte desagrado hacía el papá de Albus...

-Sí, Harry Potter, ¿no? -interrumpió Scorpius.

-Exactamente, nos odiamos desde que nos conocimos, los 6 años que estuvimos juntos en Hogwarts fueron para hacernos la vida imposible, y en el séptimo, durante la guerra, estubimos uno contra el otro, en diferentes bandos y a pesar de todo eso... -Draco había bajado la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro- le debo la vida.

-Ya, ¿le debes la vida a Harry Potter? -preguntó Scorpius medio en burla, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, o no queriendo creerlo.

-Si, a Harry Potter -Draco suspiró.

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó el pequeño llevándose una mano a su cabello rubio.

-Pues…

Y Draco le relató a su hijo toda la historia, desde como él había ido a parar al incendio de la sala de menesteres, hasta como Harry Potter había ido valientemente, (porque si, tenía que admitirlo, había sido todo un acto de valentía) en su escoba, y se había internado en las llamas para rescatarlo de una muerte que hubiese sido bastante dolorosa. El niño al final parecía realmente sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que a su papá lo tuvieran que haber ido a rescatar, mucho menos que ese haya sido Harry Potter, su enemigo desde el primer curso.

-Es increíble -murmuró Scorpius aún con la boca entre abierta.

-Lo es.

-¿Pueden bajar a cenar?, llevo llamándolos 15 minutos -interrumpió Astoria en el estudio de Draco, con una mueca de fastidio, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hijo para que siguiera a su madre.

-¿Tú no bajaras? -preguntó Astoria de mala gana hacía Draco.

-No tengo hambre -contestó él, dándole la espalda.

-Como quieras -Astoria azotó la puerta al salir de la habitación.

-¿En qué momento me casé con esta bruja? -murmuró Draco para sí.

_**Valle de Godric, Roosemor, Londres, 25 de agosto.**_

En otro lado de Londres, Inglaterra, Harry Potter caminaba por las grandes calles del Valle de Godric, buscando el número 14 de la avenida "Roosemor".

_Toc, toc_ Tocó la puerta al tiempo que abría, y antes de que pudiera avanzar unos pequeños brazos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Papi, te extrañé mucho -lo saludo la pequeña Lily Luna.

-Yo igual, Lily, ¿dónde está tu mamá? -preguntó Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Mi mami está preparando la cena -la pequeña tomó de la mano a su papá y lo guió por el recibidor, hasta llegar al pasillo que daba a la cocina.

-¡Papá! -exclamó Albus cuando Harry cruzó la puerta de la cocina- mira mi túnica, ¿no es genial?

-Claro que si, hijo -Harry suspiró- aún recuerdo el día en que yo compré mi primera túnica...

**Flash Back**

_después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás._

_-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme - dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia __Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones__-. Oye, Harry, ¿te importaría que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.- Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso._

_Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva._

_-¿Hogwarts guapo? -dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora._

_En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un banquito, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en otro banquito, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado._

_-Hola- dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Harry suspiró, ese día había conocido a Draco Malfoy, sin saber que tiempo después, (muy poco tiempo después) se convertiría en su enemigo, el peor que tenía en Hogwarts, para todavía un poco más tarde, él mismo fuera a rescatarlo, por un extraño sentimiento que había sentido al imaginárselo ardiendo en esa sala.

-¡Harry! Te esperaba un poco más tarde -lo distrajo Ginny.

-Ah, es que pude salir más temprano del trabajo.

-Pero pues, tendrás que esperar un poco, aún no término la cena -dijo, mientras caminaba hacía la alacena a sacar algunas especias.

-No te apures, yo puedo esperar, ¿y James?

-Creo que está en su cuarto, haciendo tarea, ya sabes, los nuevos maestros de Hogwarts encargan demasiados deberes en las vacaciones.

-Supongo -dijo Harry recordando que él, en el primer verano que había tenido sabiendo que era un mago, no había podido hacer los deberes por culpa de sus tíos-. Y dime, ¿cómo ha estado Albus?

-Pues, como ya viste, muy entusiasmado -contestó Ginny con una leve sonrisa- lo tiene muy emocionado eso de entrar al colegio...

-Bueno, ¿a quién no? Aún recuerdo cuando yo entre -suspiró.

-Si, yo igual. Ese día te conocí -dijo con una sonrisa, algo triste al parecer de Harry.

-Lo sé -contestó Harry, sonriendo- Ginny, gracias a ti tengo estos maravillosos hijos -se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

-Ya, bueno, ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó Ginny volviendo a sus deberes en la cocina, tratando de que Harry no notara la humedad en sus ojos.

-Bien, un poco atareado, esto de ser auror es agotante -dijo en un bostezo- pero es lo que me gusta.

-Y... ¿qué tal todo? -Ginny titubeó- ya sabes, con Jos… Josa…

-Josafath -completó Harry y de repente su buen humor se desvaneció- ya no hay nada con él.

Ginny observó cómo los ojos de Harry se ensombrecían, así que decidió no entrometerse, pero se preguntaba si en realidad su ex esposo se había llegado a enamorar de ese chico como para salir lastimado, o si simplemente habían terminado mal.

-Bueno, Harry. -empezó a decir Ginny- Sabes que antes de que nos casáramos, eras mi amigo..

-Somos -corrigió Harry, y Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, para toda la vida.

-Ginny, lo sé, y agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí, pero bueno, ¿y Dean?

-Pues vamos bien, se lleva bien con los niños, eso me agrada.

-Que bien…

Harry le iba a preguntar si la cena estaba lista, pero unos pasos veloces lo interrumpieron.

-Mamá, papá, el tío Ron y tía Hermione están aquí -anunció Albus.

-¿Pero cómo están mis divorciados favoritos? -dijo Ron, entrando en la cocina.

-¡Ron! -lo regañó su castaña esposa, enojada- No seas irrespetuoso.

-¿Y qué tiene que diga eso? Al fin que Ginny y Harry están divorciados, ¿no? Pero aun así se siguen llevando estupendamente, ¿no es así?

-Así es Ron, Ginny y yo nos llevamos muy bien, somos amigos -dijo Harry, un poco exasperado por las bromitas de su amigo.

-Oh, tranquilo Harry, solo era una broma.

-Bueno, basta de bromas, la cena está lista -interrumpió Ginny, haciendo que los vasos y platos se colocaran en la mesa con un movimiento de varita.

Pronto los nueve se sentaron a cenar: Harry, Ginny, Albus Severus, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Hermione, Ron, Hugo y Rose. Ginny y Hermione hacían levitar los platos y las sartenes con la comida, junto con unas cuantas jarras de jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bueno, ¿ya tienen todo? -preguntó Hermione, cuando ya casi todos habían terminado de cenar, (por supuesto Ron era uno de los que no lo hacían todavía).

-No, hoy fuimos por mi lechuza, pero "Chupsy Coft" estaba cerrado -contestó Albus, algo decepcionado, esperaba tener para ese día esa preciosa lechuza que había visto hace poco.

-Cierto, ¿y no les falta nada más, ni a ti James?

-No, ya todo está listo para la próxima semana -contestó Ginny, levantando los platos, Ron gruñó, aún no se terminaba la pieza de pollo que tenía sobre el plato.

En la noche, después de que Harry se despidiera de sus hijos, se transportó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y se fue directo al tercer piso, a su habitación. Se acomodó en su cama, sin siquiera sacarse las zapatillas y cerró los ojos, pronto empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con Josafath Ferré...

**Flash Back**

_Harry estaba en Francia, hace 4 años, después de una misión con los aurores. Las semanas que había pasado allí fueron bastante difíciles, él estaba muy confundido, las cosas con Ginny ya no eran igual, ya no le atraía de la misma forma, ni tenía deseos de estar con ella. Pero en realidad no era el que Ginny no le atrajera más lo que lo tenía tan confundido, y hasta preocupado, si no el hecho de que ninguna chica, ni sus compañeras aurores, ni ninguna otra le llamaba la atención. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras paseaba en una de las espectaculares calles francesas, fue allí... Fue allí cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había una llama dentro de él, algo que quemaba, que lo encendía. Harry puedo sentir un extraño hormigueo en sus mejillas cuando esa clara mirada se posó en sus ojos. Pero él, rápido agachó la cabeza, acto que no permitió que Harry viera la sonrisa que ese rostro le dirigía.  
>-Pero, ¿qué demonios me está pasando?, se preguntó ladeando la cabeza levemente. -Es un chico, Harry, recuerda que es un chico, y tú también, así que no te puede atraer de esta forma, no puede. Pero sí, ese chico le atrajo, y mucho, su cabello castaño, revuelto cuidadosamente, su piel clara, y sus ojos azules agua.<br>Harry levantó la mirada una vez más, y el chico, que estaba recargado en el escaparate de una tienda departamental, lo seguía mirando. Harry trató de pasar frente a él sin prestarle atención._

_-¿A dónde, guapo? -preguntó el chico hacía Harry, con una gran sonrisa, se le hacían unos (extrañamente adorables) hoyuelos en las mejillas._

_-¿A dónde qué? -preguntó Harry, obviando el comentario de "guapo"._

_-Me estabas mirando, y ahora pasas de largo... Que grosero de tu parte -dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido, con su acento francés bastante marcado._

_-Yo no te estaba mirando, y no soy grosero -decidió Harry, aunque si se estaba portando un poco des adecuado, pero ese chico le extrañaba mucho, estaba vestido de traje, bastante sofisticado y elegante, pero además, ¡lo había llamado guapo!_

_-Umm... Si tú lo dices -el chico se encogió de hombros- Me llamo Josafath, Josafath Ferré..._

_-Harry, Harry Potter -contestó Harry y estrechó la mano que el chico le extendía, y para su sorpresa el tacto de su piel le pareció bastante tibio y lo hizo sentir, de alguna manera, ansioso._

_-Un gusto, Harry -Josafath sonrió, de una manera que a Harry le pareció coqueta- imaginé que eras inglés, o americano, pero por tu acento definitivamente eres inglés._

_Sin darse cuenta, el chico comenzó a caminar a lado de Harry. De vez en cuando, cuando se topaban con alguna persona en el camino, Josafath se acercaba a Harry rozándolo con el brazo, y Harry sintió que lo hacía demasiado._

_-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?_

_-¿Vamos? -preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja- en realidad "yo" no voy a ningún lado en especial._

_-Si quieres podemos ir, ya sabes, a tomar algo -sugirió Josafath._

_-¿A tomar algo? -Harry estuvo tentado a negarse, a salir de ahí y dejar de pensar en porque demonios un chico le gustaba, pero a pesar de todo, la curiosidad que sentía por enterarse del motivo era más fuerte- de acuerdo -aceptó._

_-Bien, conozco un lugar._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Harry dio una vuelta en su cama, para darse cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta y ya era totalmente de noche, si no es que de madrugada. Se levantó y fue a cerrarla, antes le hubiera costado trabajo hacerlo, pero el trabajo como auror lo tenía realmente en forma, tenía bastante fuerza y se notaba. Volvió a su cama, dispuesto a seguir recordando como fue que se enteró que era gay, y lo que había sucedido con ese muchacho.

**Flash Back**

_-¡¿Estás loco? Yo no soy gay, por supuesto que no me gustas -exclamó Harry, cuando Josafath se le había insinuado de una forma bastante directa, pero Harry hasta ese momento no se había resistido a los coqueteos de Josafath, algunas veces incluso los había correspondido._

_-Por Dios, Harry -bufó Josafath -por supuesto que eres gay._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Tú que mierda sabes?_

_-Bueno, tranquilízate, ¿sí? -pidió Josafath acariciándole la mejilla a Harry, éste se hizo para atrás, aunque realmente quería sentir ese toque de nuevo, pero si lo aceptaba Josafath volvería a empezar a preguntarle si le gustaba, y tal vez Harry no pudiera mentir esta vez. Tal vez, ya ni siquiera quería mentirle._

_-De acuerdo -suspiró Harry, de igual forma él había ido hasta ese parque con Josafath para averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía, y ¿si lo que le sucedía no era nada más y nada menos que se había vuelto homosexual?, la idea no le pareció desagradable por unos instantes, hasta que recordó a Ginny, Lily, James, Albus..._

_-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Josafath, volviendo a rozar la mejilla de Harry._

_-No puedo ser gay, simplemente no puedo._

_-Por Dios, acepta lo que eres, no es tan difícil y no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte._

_-No es eso, es que no es fácil..._

_Y Harry le contó a Josafath Ferré sobre Ginny, y sobre sus hijos, obviando el hecho de que en el mundo mágico lo consideraban un Gran Héroe, un Héroe heterosexual, con hijos y esposa. Y lo difícil que sería todo si cambiaba de la noche a la mañana._

_-¿De la noche a la mañana? -interrumpió Josa- no puedo creerlo, tiene que estarte sucediendo de un tiempo, incluso algunas veces de forma ocasional._

_-Bueno, si viene sucediendo desde hace un tiempo, incluso cuando iba en Hog... en la escuela -se corrigió Harry- había un chico que…_

_Y de repente Harry guardo un abrupto silencio, ahora lo recordaba, cuando en sexto año seguía a Malfoy para averiguar si hacía algo sospechoso y a veces olvidaba que para eso lo seguía, porque había veces en que simplemente observaba sus movimientos, su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises... Y ese mismo motivo, el no volver a verlo, ni aunque fuera para pelear, fue el que hizo que se arriesgara para salvar su vida, porque le atraía._

_-Te gustaba -completó Josa._

_-Este... si, algo así -admitió Harry._

_-Eso no es nada malo -lo animó el chico- es muy normal, ya que, aunque no quieres aceptarlo, eres gay._

_-Si probablemente es cierto, -se rindió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- soy gay._

_Harry se quedó con la boca entre abierta, por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, y no solo por el ser gay, sino porque el primer chico que le había gustado era Malfoy._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Harry decidió que estaba demasiado despierto como para intentar dormir, así que se levantó, se quitó la túnica y tomó una chaqueta muggle, y bajó hasta la sala.

-¿El amo va a salir? -preguntó Kreacher, apareciendo de la cocina.

-Sí, Kreacher. Llegaré tarde, no vayas a esperarme -le advirtió Harry al salir, su elfo solamente asintió.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, decidiendo si era buena idea ir a donde tenía planeado, continuo recordando...

**Flash Back**

-¡Si... Harry! Así… -gimió Josafath con la voz ronca debido al placer que sentía en el interior de Harry, los 2 chicos estaban ya bastante calientes.

Harry sentía la cálida mano de Josafath recorrerle todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel. Eso a Harry lo estremecía, y lo hacía arder de excitación. Cuando, después de un considerable número de mordidas y caricias, ya no pudieron más y ambos se corrieron. Josafath en el interior de Harry, y éste en su propia mano, mientras se acariciaba.

Ambos se apartaron ligeramente cuando Josafath salió de Harry, pero se quedaron quietos, juntos en la cama del departamento del francés.

-Eso ha sido...

-Grandioso -completó Harry maravillado con la sensación que tenía en ese momento, era algo que jamás había sentido, un placer que no había tenido jamás con Ginny, ni con esa otra chica en aquella ocasión. Josa le dio otro beso en los labios como respuesta y se levantó.

-Iré al baño, ya sabes -dijo con la voz aún un poco ronca, Harry asintió- luego puedes entrar tú, al menos que quieras ir conmigo...

-Aquí esperaré -el chico asintió sonriente y entró al baño.

Harry permaneció en la cama, pensando en que era lo que tenía que hacer, como le iba decir _eso_ a sus amigos, a Ginny... A sus hijos. Por un momento pensó en dejar todo como estaba, seguir fingiendo que las cosas con Ginny eran igual, y resistiéndose cada vez que viera a un mago demasiado guapo, aunque Josafath solo era un muggle, pero eso sí, demasiado lindo y sexy. Pero luego decidió que no, que no podía, que si él era gay tenía que admitirlo, no era justo engañar a Ginny de esa forma.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se detuvo, ya no quería recordar con detalles lo que había pasado después, cuando le contó a Ginny lo sucedido. Obviamente no le dijo que había descubierto su homosexualidad acostándose con otro chico, no quería provocarle más lágrimas a la pelirroja. Ginny al principio no quería creerle, argumentaba que tenían 3 hijos, que era imposible que él fuera gay. Pero después lo aceptó, y prometió no decirle nada a los niños hasta que fueran solo un poco más grandes, que en su separación simplemente les dirían que ellos ya no se querían de la misma forma, y que querían ser amigos. Hasta que hace 3 años, Harry se decidió a contarle a Ginny sobre Josafath, y habían decidido que era el momento de decirles a sus hijos que era gay, -_su padre ahora tiene unos gustos algo diferentes, él está saliendo con un chico. Tiene un... novio- _Había dicho Ginny un poco nerviosa, aunque los niños aún no entendían, a pesar de que, de manera discreta, les daban información sobre ese tipo de relaciones. Pero terminaron por no darle tanta importancia, y siguieron queriendo a su papá de la misma manera. Eso había sido un alivio para Harry.

Entonces llegó a una de _esas_ discotecas que había en Londres, era una discoteca gay, una muggle, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de encontrarse a conocidos en las discotecas de ese tipo en el mundo mágico. En ese momento solo quería beber, emborracharse y tal vez conseguir un poco de sexo. Luego, en otra ocasión, tal vez se permitiría recordar lo que había sucedido con su primer novio, con Josafath Ferré.

_**Londres, 1 de septiembre.  
>(Ingreso a Hogwarts).<strong>_

-Date prisa, Scorpius -gritó Draco bajando las escaleras de la mansión, levitando el enorme baúl de su hijo.

-Dile que no se olvide de bajar a Caroline -replicó Astoria, abriendo la puerta para salir de la mansión.

-¡Ya escuché, madre! -contestó Scorpius con la jaula de su lechuza en la mano.

-Bueno, ¿ya todo está listo?

-Sí, padre. Todo está listo -contestó muy sonriente.

-¡Apúrense! Llegaremos tarde -dijo una muy irritada Astoria.

-Creo que si no le hacemos caso a tu madre, explotará. Aunque no es una mala idea pensándolo bien -Scorpius soltó una risotada.

Los 3 subieron a un carro negro bastante elegante, mientras el chofer les cerraba la puerta y se disponía a conducir. El pequeño Scorpius no dejaba de dar miradas ansiosas por la ventana, Draco lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, recordando cómo, hace muchos años, era él el que se encontraba de esa forma, acompañado por Lucius y Narcisa.

-Mamá -llamó Albus con su preciosa lechuza de color pardo en una jaula- ya llegó mi papá, vámonos.

-Ya vamos, ya vamos.-Ginny apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la mano de Lily- Hable con Hermione, -le comunicó a Harry mientras éste guardaba el baúl de James e iba por el de Albus- nos veremos en la estación, antes de cruzar a la plataforma 9 3/4.

-De acuerdo, ya sube, yo me encargó de esto -le dijo a Ginny cuando ésta se dirigía hacía Harry, la chica asintió y le dio la vuelta a la camioneta para subir.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Harry se apresuró a llevarlos hasta King's Kross. Al llegar, él fue por unos carritos para poder arrastrar los baúles cómodamente.

-Hasta que llegan -Ron se apresuró a ayudar a Ginny con los carritos- Rose ya cruzó, se encontró con Victoire y Fleur se la llevó con ellos, ya han de estar en el expreso.

-Bien, -masculló Harry empujando un carrito y tomando de la mano a Lily- Ginny, Hermione, entren con los niños, nosotros llevaremos los carritos.

Las chicas asintieron y jalaron a los pequeños por la barrera que separa la estación del mundo muggle de la del mundo mágico. Pronto Ron y Harry fueron por los carritos y cruzaron también. Al atravesar había una gran cantidad de niños acompañados por sus familias. Harry como pudo se abrió paso con los carros a lado de Ron, al tratar de voltearse para empezar a caminar hacía Ginny y Hermione sintió como empujaba, de manera un poco brusca, a alguien detrás de él.

-Cielos, lo siento -Harry se volvió para ayudar a levantarse al chico que había caído al piso por culpa suya. Al acercarse hacía éste, se dio cuenta de su rostro, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises que aún no lo miraban a él. Draco Malfoy estaba levantándose del suelo alisando su túnica de mala gana.

Acababan de llegar al andén para acompañar a Scorpius hasta el expreso, cuando un tonto había chocado por atrás y lo había tirado al piso. Escuchó como se disculpaba ese chico, y la voz le pareció familiar, pero él estaba bastante ocupado levantándose para que nadie lo viera ahí tirado. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para preguntarle porque demonios no veía por donde caminaba, vio que enfrente de él había un chico alto, de ojos verde esmeralda y mirada apenada que le ofrecía la mano para levantarse.

-Potter -murmuró Draco de mala gana, apartando la vista de esos ojos que tenía demasiado tiempo ya sin mirar, y preguntándose porque sentía una extraña sensación de familiaridad al verlos.

Harry retiró la mano automáticamente, por supuesto que Malfoy no la iba a tomar.

-Malfoy -saludó Harry de manera ya no tan cortes- lamento haber chocado contigo, no me fijé.

-Ajá -Draco levantó la vista observando que Harry había cambiado bastante, ya no era tan delgado, en realidad tenía un aspecto muy fuerte, el rostro tampoco era del todo igual, habían cambiado los pómulos de la niñez obviamente, pero de ahí en fuera era el mismo, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran los mismos, y más hermosos sin los lentes. ¿_Hermosos? ¿Había pensado que los ojos de Harry Potter eran hermosos? _Draco dejó pasar ese pensamiento- Nunca te fijas por donde vas.

-Claro, claro, y lo recuerdas.

Draco no hizo caso a la sonrisita que tenía Potter en el rostro y alzó una ceja. -Difícil olvidar tanta torpeza, Potter.

-Ya, también fue un gusto verte -replicó Harry con cierto sarcasmo, aunque en realidad no mentía- nos vemos luego.

-¿Luego? -murmuró Draco mientras observaba a Harry ir hacía donde estaban sus hijos y la pelirroja esa, según él ya estaban separados, lo había leído en _El profeta_, aunque no se había mencionado la razón. Draco suspiró, y fue hacía donde estaba su familia.

-¿Qué te dijo el hurón? -preguntó Ron cuando Harry llegó hasta ellos, éste se encogió de hombros y ayudo a subir los baúles.

-Tropecé con él, y solo me dijo que me fijara por donde iba -contestó restándole importancia, tratando de olvidar que apenas hace una semana se había puesto a recordar lo que había descubierto cuando conoció a Josafath, y que, de cierta forma, esperaba encontrarse a Draco en la estación.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts desapareció de la vista, caminó a lado de su esposa para salir de la plataforma 9 y 3/4. Al llegar vio a Potter avanzar también hacía la salida, junto con una pequeña niña pelirroja que llevaba en brazos. Draco se distrajo y una bruja alta de pelo oscuro se le adelanto a pasar, lo que permitió que Harry llegara a la salida con él aún ahí. Draco observó que el chico se ponía a su lado, pero la niña que llevaba en brazos no le permitió mirarlo a la cara, entonces la pequeña abrió un poco sus brazos y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Ahí, lo siento, señor -se disculpó la niña volteando hacía Draco, tenía las mejillas bastante sonrosadas, y él se fijó que se parecía bastante a Ginebra.

-No te preocupes, linda -le contestó Draco con una sonrisa, la niña también sonrió y se volvió hacía su papá, que miraba al rubio con sorpresa, Draco le dedicó también una sonrisa amable a Harry y camino hacía la barrera.

Draco decidió que no quería llegar a su casa en ese momento, tenía bastante tiempo en el que no le gustaba estar en casa, y menos ahora que no se encontraba su hijo, ya que en realidad Scorpius era lo único que hacía que Draco siguiera soportando a su esposa. Porque en realidad entre ellos ya no había nada, nada de nada. Ni amor, ni deseo, ni siquiera paciencia.

Además Draco ya tenía bastante claro sus gustos, hacía más de 4 años que lo sabía. Al principio había creído que era solo un pequeño trastorno, que pronto se le pasaría, que solo quería alejarse de la rutina y experimentar, experimentar con chicos. Pero luego descubrió que no, que definitivamente a él le iban los hombres y no las chicas, que él era gay.

Por supuesto Astoria lo sabía, incluso también su hijo, al igual que su madre. Pero solo ellos. Y hasta habían decidido no divorciarse por el momento,_ por no llamar la atención, _o al menos eso había dicho Astoria.Draco no podía darse aún la libertad de ir diciendo por ahí que era homosexual. Había tenido bastantes problemas después de la guerra con el asunto de ser el hijo de un mortífago, de un mortífago que se pasaría el resto de sus días en una celda en Azkaban, -Draco suspiró. Pero eso era algo que ya había superado, ya la gente no lo miraba de la misma manera, ahora el apellido Malfoy volvía a inspirar respeto. Respeto que se acabaría si alguien descubría su secreto, aunque cada vez le parecía menos terrible el que se supiera, en realidad no necesitaba que la gente le temiera, ni mucho menos. Y últimamente estaba bastante incitado en ir a una de esas discotecas gay's que había en el mundo mágico. Ya que las pocas aventuras que había tenido, habían sido con magos, sí. Pero con magos que estaban igual de dispuestos que él a decir algo sobre sus diferentes gustos.

Draco jamás había tenido un novio o algo por el estilo, jamás había dejado que durará una relación como para tener algo más serio con un chico. Tal vez algún día se daría esa oportunidad, cuando conociera a alguien por el que valiera la pena admitir su homosexualidad, alguien que diera el todo por el todo, que aceptara lo que era.

Notas de Autor (N/A); La mayoría de los lugares son inventados, al igual que los nombres, algunos nombres de lugares ni tienen sentido pero son lo primero que se nos vino a la mente. Espero y les guste, y ojala y lo lean completo. Besos y que tengan lindo día.


	2. ¿Tú aquí?

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capitulo 2:  
>"¿Tú aquí?"<strong>

_Bajo el mismo cielo, respiro el mismo aire, bajo el mismo cielo en que tu estas. Viviendo sin el miedo a nada aquí me encontraras soñando con poder cruzar aquella puerta._

_Bajo el mismo cielo - Kany García_

**Londres, 7 de septiembre.**

Astoria y Draco ya habían llegado por fin a una decisión, en un par de meses ya no habría ningún lazo que los uniera en matrimonio. Entonces Draco agradeció no haber hecho ningun otro tipo de unión mágica con Astoria, si no todo sería mucho más difícil.

-De acuerdo, cuando estén listos todos los papeles, podremos ir al Ministerio de Magia para firmar el divorcio -dijo Astoria con su habitual voz apática, pero Draco percibió un alivio, tal vez y su _querida _esposa ya tuviera un amante o algo así.

-Me parece bien, ya encontré un lugar en donde vivir -avisó Draco, lo que hizo que Astoria se sorprendiera. No habían hablado sobre cuándo dejarían de vivir juntos - no es una comunidad mágica, pero le estoy haciendo bastantes cambios, ya instale la chimenea y más tarde la iré a registrar al Ministerio para que la conecten a la Red Flú.

Astoria asintió dándole una mirada resentida a Draco. -¿Cuándo te vas?

-Hoy me quedaré allá, mañana Trina me llevará mis cosas, y se quedará a trabajar en mi casa -le avisó Draco, sabiendo que por una elfina Astoria no pelearía.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego, entonces.

Astoria salió caminando de manera engreída y subió las escaleras. Draco solo esperaba que Scorpius no se molestara, que supiera que él seguiría siendo su padre, y que podía estar con él el tiempo que deseara.

Esa mañana Harry recibió una carta del cuerpo de aurores, citándolo para que en la tarde fuera al Ministerio a recibir indicaciones sobre la nueva labor que realizaría. Éste se puso una túnica de color purpura oscuro, sus botas y bajó para dirigirse a la chimenea.

-Ministerio de Magía, Cuerpo de Aurores -exclamó Harry, al aventar los polvos flú.

Al salir de la chimenea en el Cuerpo de Aurores, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe: Dennis Rosenberg, en la cual ya había otros dos aurores. Rosenberg lo hizo sentarse con sus compañeros, y Harry se hizo del espacio entre Eleazar LaBow y Carrie Tapping, que le dedicaron una mirada a modo de saludo.

-Bueno, sé que les sorprendió que les mandara una lechuza para informarles sobre una nueva labor -comenzó a explicarse el jefe de aurores- ya que todos estaban trabajando en algo, pero necesito que hagan un pequeño trabajo aquí, no es muy difícil, y por ende, tampoco arriesgado, es más bien por una medida de seguridad, -Rosenberg se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los tres chicos que lo miraban confundidos- un chico, para ser más específicos, un ex mortífago -la oscura mirada de su jefe, hizo que los compañeros de Harry se encogieran en su sitio, incluso Harry se sintió algo temeroso- obtuvo un trabajo en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Verificación de Hechizos y Pociones Mágicas* el cual hasta ahora tiene magos bastante preparados, se necesita demasiado conocimiento para ser un mago con el suficiente nivel para verificar Hechizos y Pociones prohibidas o recién creadas, y al parecer éste chico tiene esa preparación, incluso dicen, que es uno de los más preparados en su campo de conocimiento -Dennis Rosenberg soltó un pequeño bufido- pero de todas formas, no puede trabajar con toda la libertad, después de todo es un ex mortífago y no es digno de total confianza...

-¿De quién se trata, jefe? -interrumpió Carrie Tapping, algo exasperada de que su jefe diera tantas vueltas sin nombrar al muchacho.

-De Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -dijo Dennis con una sonrisita un tanto burlona, Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-Draco Malfoy no es un ex mortífago -corrigió Harry con toda la calma posible- es hijo de uno, si, pero él jamás llegó a serlo.

-Bueno, eso no importa -Rosenberg miró a Harry con frialdad- el punto es que aún no podemos confiar en esas personas, al menos no para un trabajo de esa magnitud en el Ministerio, así que ustedes lo vigilarán.

-¿Vigilarlo? ¿de qué? ¿De que al comprobar una poción encuentre veneno y la deje patentar? -se burló Harry, pero Rosenberg no pareció encontrarle lo divertido a eso y se acercó a Harry de manera desafiante.

-¿Cuestionas el trabajo que te estoy imponiendo, Potter? ¿O crees que es un trabajo demasiado sencillo para un Héroe como tú?

-No, señor -contestó Harry con la rabia a flor de piel, lo que le pasaba cada vez que insinuaban que se sentía superior a su trabajo, lo cual sucedía con algo de frecuencia.

-Muy bien, porque eso es lo que harán ustedes tres, vigilarlo -dijo Rosenberg, mientras volvía a su escritorio- que no haga nada sospechoso, ni ilegal. Malfoy empezará a trabajar en una semana, tiene un horario apretado, por lo que tendrán turnos nocturnos, ya que al chico le gusta jugar con sus frasquitos y pociones. Él ya está al tanto de su presencia así que no tiene porque agredirlos ni mucho menos, y si lo hace son libres de castigarlo -Rosenberg sonrió maliciosamente, y Harry sintió un extraño deseo de abofetearlo- bueno, si no hay más dudas, salgan de mi oficina, en unos días les llegará una lechuza para que vean sus turnos y horarios.

-Vigilar a Malfoy, ¿eh? Interesante -comentó Eleazar cuando salieron de la oficina.

-¿Interesante, por qué? Se me hace una pérdida de tiempo, como dice Harry, ¿qué podría hacer, patentar una poción con veneno? -replicó Carrie de mal humor, ella en lugar de Harry si creía que era poco trabajo para una auror de su nivel- Además he oído hablar del talento de Malfoy, y no creo que vaya a hacer una tontería para perder el poco respeto que ha conseguido para su apellido.

-Bueno, ya no te quejes, que lo harás de igual forma -Carrie miró a Eleazar de manera bastante hostil, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos -Harry se apresuró a la chimenea, y sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros se dirigió a su casa, aún de mal humor por el comportamiento de su jefe. Vigilar a Malfoy, otra vez.

Draco llegó a lo que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, era una casa bastante amplia ubicada en un buen barrio de Londres, en Wolker Street. Decidió que con el oro que tenía podría comprarse ese lugar y luego amueblarlo bien gracias a su nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio. Subió al segundo piso de su casa, donde estaban ubicadas 3 habitaciones, cada una con baño. Él ya había decidido cuál sería la suya, la que estaba al final de ese pasillo, era la más amplia, tenía bastante espacio para clasificar los ingredientes de las pociones que tendría que verificar.

La idea de empezar de nuevo a trabajar con lo que le gusta hacer lo tenía bastante entusiasmado, aunque sabía que debido a las excelentes notas que había obtenido al salir de la Universidad, (las mejores en más de un siglo) habían hecho que su cargo fuera muy importante, y conociéndose no iba a salir del trabajo hasta que hubiera terminado todo, no dejaría ninguna pócima inconclusa, aunque al llegar a casa solo tuviera tiempo de darse una ducha y regresar de nuevo. Pero estaba la idea de tener a los aurores encima de él todo el día, rondando por ahí, buscando cualquier excusa para molestarlo e incluso insultarlo. Él tendría que tener mucha paciencia, no podía caer en sus juegos porque sabía que por la cosa más mínima, por un pequeño insulto o un leve empujón, tendría a más aurores queriendo llevárselo a Azkaban. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para permitirse perderlo todo por una estupidez.

**Londres, 15 de septiembre.**

En la mañana del lunes Draco se levantó más temprano de lo habitual y eso que normalmente madrugaba, se dio una ducha tratando de desperezarse por completo y al salir se puso una túnica oscura bastante elegante. Se miró en el espejo y acomodó su cabello hacía atrás como normalmente lo hacía, aunque ahora era más complicado ya que lo tenía más largo. Y quedando conforme con lo que veía, bajó hasta la sala para abordar por la chimenea hasta el Ministerio de Magia a su primer día de trabajo.

Harry había recibido la lechuza con el horario de trabajo para vigilar a Draco Malfoy, y como ya lo había supuesto, Rosenberg lo puso en el horario nocturno, y por toda la semana. Ese lunes tendría que llegar a las nueve y treinta para relevar a Carrie Tapping y saldría hasta que Malfoy terminara de trabajar. Y por otro punto Harry no sabía cómo iba a mirar a ese chico, el que le había gustado por primera vez y resistirse para no hacer nada imprudente ni precipitado, tal vez no fuera tan difícil, de todas formas se había aguantado la calentura en muchos otros casos, y Malfoy no tendría porque ser, ni diferente ni especial.

-Señor Malfoy -saludó Drew Holloman, un señor alto y regordete cuando Draco atravesó por su oficina.

-Señor Holloman -respondió Draco mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, es un placer que esté trabajando con nosotros, verdaderamente un honor, pero siéntese por favor -lo invitó y Draco se acomodó frente al escritorio- Tenemos entendido que usted ha obtenido la mejor calificación en casi un siglo, y sé que obtendremos excelentes resultados con su trabajo.

-Gracias, señor Holloman. Sé que estarán conformes con mi labor, y para mí también es muy grato el poder colaborar con ustedes -Draco quería ahorrarse toda esa formalidad y ya poder empezar con su trabajo, por eso había pedido que le entregaran su horario y sus turnos, los cuales él había pedido.

-Así será joven Malfoy, pero bueno, ya puede retirarse a los laboratorios a empezar a colaborar, me di cuenta que hoy pidió tener doble turno, y solo saldría para almorzar, ¿es así? -preguntó Drew Holloman, echándole un vistazo a unos pergaminos, Draco asintió- Y los siguientes días ya tendrá el turno de la tarde -afirmó leyendo el pergamino que tenía en las manos- bueno, entonces no se diga más, y buena suerte.

Draco asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando salió y se encontró con un auror, él suponía que con el primero que se iba a afrontar ese día. Nadie le había dicho quiénes serían, ni cuantos, pero Draco imaginaba que serían dos o tres, aunque con uno bastaba para cortarle el buen humor.

-Malfoy -saludó el auror, un chico guapo, admitió Draco. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro- Soy Eleazar LaBow, y me veré en la tediosa necesidad de vigilarte hasta la hora de tu almuerzo.

-Vigilarme -_fastidiarme_, corrigió Draco en su mente- de acuerdo, entonces vigilame mientras camino hasta el laboratorio.

Eleazar no contestó, pero siguió a Draco mientras éste caminaba tenso hasta los laboratorios. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que era un gran laboratorio con muchas puertas, que suponía él, eran los laboratorios privados de quienes se encargaban de registrar las pociones para llevarlas a patentar. No habían muchos magos ahí, apenas un par de magos y una bruja que al parecer acababan de llegar, éstos le dirigieron una mirada seria, a excepción de uno de los magos que le sonrió de manera amistosa y se acercó.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿no? -preguntó un chico de, increíblemente, unos ojos grises parecidos a los de él, aunque los de éste eran más bien de un azul grisáceo y cabello rubio castaño, que le llegaba a la altura de las orejas. Draco asintió -Yo soy Ian Margolyes, también estoy a cargo de las pociones, tu laboratorio está a lado del mío, allí -el chico señaló una puerta en la que se marcaba con letras negras en una pequeña placa "Draco Malfoy" y junto, efectivamente, había una puerta que marcaba "Ian Margolyes" -es un placer, en serio. Sé que eres un gran pocionista, y que en realidad tienes talento, ¿no?

Draco se sintió sonrojar un poco por el comentario, aunque el chico en realidad se le hacía de más pomposo.

-Supongo -Draco se encogió de hombros- bueno, voy a entrar al laboratorio, un placer Margolyes.

-Ian, por favor -lo corrigió Ian con una gran sonrisa, Draco se preguntó si las mejillas de éste no estaban a punto de reventarse.

-Bueno, Ian. Nos vemos luego.

-Claro, adiós -Draco se dirigió a su laboratorio y entró, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Eleazar entró de manera escurridiza.

-Ah, me había olvidado de ti -masculló Draco, dejando pasar al auror.

-No creo que eso te sea posible, estaré aquí todos los días.

-Genial -dijo Draco con fingida felicidad- te quedaras ahí parado solamente, ¿verdad?

-Ajá, mientras no te vea sospechoso guardaré mi distancia.

Draco asintió de mala gana y recorrió el laboratorio, _su _laboratorio. Había varios estantes con frascos de diferentes tamaños, y libros, muchos libros. En medio había una mesa bastante larga, con un caldero grande a la mitad de ésta, y muchos otros utensilios. Draco se sintió extasiado al ver todo su material de trabajo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

A penas eran las ocho menos quince, y Harry ya no tenía más sueño. Se levantó y se dio una ducha bastante larga, ya que no tenía nada que hacer a esa hora gracias a su nuevo empleo nocturno. Así que decidió ir a ver a Ron y a Hermione, bueno más bien a Ron, porque supuso que su amiga ya estaría en el Ministerio trabajando.

Bajó hasta la cocina y Kreacher apareció con un ligero ¡plop!

-¿Va a desayunar, amo? -preguntó llendo a las alacenas, mientras Harry se acomodaba en el desayunador de la cocina.

-Sí, Kreacher. Solo prepárame un poco de café y un poco de pan tostado con mermelada de arándano, por favor.

-Como usted diga, joven Potter.

En unos minutos ya se había ido a cepillar los dientes, y había regresado para ir hasta la tienda de bromas de su mejor amigo y su hermano. Cuando entró, enseguida ubicó a Ron detrás del mostrador, pero a George no lo vio por ahí.

-Compañero -saludó Ron con cara desvelada, pero con una gran sonrisa- ¿cómo has estado?

-Pues... Bien -respondió Harry y Ron alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

-Tengo turno de noche, nos asignaron un trabajo diferente.

-¿Pasa algo con ese trabajo? -inquirió Ron, preocupado por la actitud de su amigo- ¿es peligroso? ¿una misión?

-No, nada de eso. Todo lo contrario.

Y Harry le contó que tendría que vigilar a Malfoy todas las noches de esa semana, si no es que todas las noches por muchas semanas. Evitó, obviamente, el tema de que Draco había sido el primer chico que le había gustado, no quería imaginar la sarta de cosas que le diría Ron por tan erróneo gusto. Aunque Malfoy no era para nada feo, no, todo lo contrario, era bastante, bastante lindo.

-¡¿Vigilar al hurón? -Ron pareció alarmado, pero de repente bufó, Harry lo miró extrañado- Bueno, no es gran cosa, ya lo has hecho antes, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, claro que no. Pero me parece algo tonto, ¿qué podría hacer Malfoy?

-Pues...

-No seas tonto Ron, Draco cambió mucho después de la guerra, y no es estúpido, no hará nada para poner en riesgo lo que ha obtenido, menos con su hijo en Hogwarts.

-Sí, tienes razón -Ron se encogió de hombros- pero bueno, por cualquier cosa lo tienen vigilado, aunque podían haber puesto a un auror menor, no sé. Supongo que tú estabas haciendo algo más importante...

-No es eso, más bien creo que Dennis Rosenberg tiene algo contra él, pero bueno.

Draco enseguida que acomodó sus cosas, recibió las primeras pociones. Y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a trabajar, había unas bastante complicadas con demasiados ingredientes, principalmente las que eran curativas. Recibió muy pocas de belleza, lo cual agradeció, se le hacían aburridas, aunque en un par de veces tuvo que componerlas, ya que había una que te dejaba la piel hinchada después de usarla, así que la arregló, lo anotó en el informe y las puso con las otras que ya se podían patentar. A penas llevaba siete pociones completas, y ya iba a comenzar con la octava cuando un ruidito estridente lo hizo detenerse.

-El almuerzo Malfoy -anunció Eleazar.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó inconscientemente.

-Las cinco -contestó el auror.

-De acuerdo -Draco con un movimiento de varita limpió la mesa, y acomodó los ingredientes, poniendo a parte la poción con la que iba a empezar, tomó la pequeña mochila que llevaba y salió seguido de Eleazar hacía el Laboratorio principal.

-Nos veremos mañana, Malfoy -se despidió Eleazar de manera burlona.

Draco lo ignoró y salió del laboratorio, para ir a una cafetería que había a una calle del Ministerio en el lado muggle. Ya estaba en la salida cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Oh, tranquilo. Lamento haberte espantado -se disculpó Ian mordiéndose el labio, evitando reír por la cara de susto de Draco- ¿vas a almorzar?

-Evidentemente -contestó Draco de mal humor, no le agradó mucho que Ian lo hubiera espantado de esa manera.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? No me llevo bien con ninguno de nuestros compañeros, creen que soy muy chico y esas cosas, pero sé que soy mejor que muchos de ellos.

-Que bien, ¿pero qué te hace creer que conmigo si te llevaras bien? -preguntó Draco caminando hacía la cafetería.

-Bueno, nada, nada -Ian bajó la mirada- entonces, ¿no te puedo acompañar?

-Pues ya que -Draco vió que Ian se veía desanimado, pero en cuanto le dijo que podía acompañarlo volvió a sonreír como en esa mañana.

Entraron ambos a la cafetería y pidieron jugo y una sopa especial que había en el menú.

-¿Cuántas pociones llevas realizadas? -preguntó Ian, mientras tomaba un último sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

-Ya iba a comenzar con la octava -contestó Draco, buscando entre su mochila un poco de dinero muggle- ¿y tú?

-A penas cuatro, y eso que solo he hecho una curativa -dijo mientras hacía lo propio con su dinero.

-Yo solo hize dos de belleza, las demás eran curativas -comentó Draco, ya no se sentía tan incómodo con la presencia de su compañero, aunque hablara hasta por los codos.

-Wow, en verdad tienes talento -lo apremió Ian al atravesar las puertas de la cafetería para ir de regreso al Ministerio.

Mientras caminaban el chico empezó a contarle a Draco, como había llegado a trabajar al Ministerio, y que era el más joven trabajando en los laboratorios, teniendo solo veintisiete años, Draco era el segundo más joven. Ian siguió hablando y Draco dejó que su parloteo no lo molestara, incluso le ponía atención, no era una historia tan aburrida después de todo, aunque de vez en cuando se volvía así, ya que el castaño detallaba demasiado su "complicada" historia.

-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana, yo no tengo turno nocturno y me iré a las nueve.

-Ah, está bien, sí. Nos vemos mañana, podemos ir a almorzar a otro lugar y...

-¿En verdad? -interrumpió Ian de manera efusiva, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña.

-¿En verdad, qué?

-¿Podemos almorzar mañana de nuevo?

-Ah, si -Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió divertido-, de verdad que eres niño, ¿eh?

-Gracias -dijo Ian con sarcasmo pero también sonrió- bueno, hasta mañana entonces.

Draco asintió y entró a su laboratorio, cuando lo hizo se espantó al ver a una chica en una silla detrás de su mesa de trabajo. Luego se dio cuenta de que, por su atuendo, era una auror.

-¿Podrías quitarte de mi lugar, por favor? -pidió Draco de la manera más amable que era capaz cada vez que se encontraba con un auror.

-¡Malfoy! Llegas tarde, _cariño -_saludó la chica ignorando la petición del rubio, mirando un pequeño aparatito que tenía en su muñeca, un reloj, supuso Draco- seis con dos... no, con tres minutos.

-Bueno, si me dejas, me podría poner a trabajar en este instante -Draco camino hasta su lugar y la auror se levantó y camino hacía al lado contrario, junto a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, yo estaré _vigilándote _desde aquí, -dijo la chica, no parecía muy a gusto cuando menciono el termino vigilar- por cierto soy Carrie Tapping y gracias a Merlín, no tendré que estar tras de ti todos los días, solo cuando tengas doble turno.

-Ajá -contestó Draco ya enfrascado en su trabajo.

Harry pasó todo el día con Ron. A la hora del almuerzo Hermione se reunió con ellos y comieron juntos en "_Mágica comida muggle_" un lugar que se había inaugurado no hace mucho, cerca de Sortilegios Weasley. Ambos charlaron bastante, como en los viejos tiempos, tenía mucho que no platicaban de esa forma, contándose cada detalle de su vida aunque fuera mínimo.

A las ocho con quince minutos Harry se despidió de Ron y de George para ir a Grimmauld Place a darse un baño y cambiarse para ir a su trabajo de _vigilante._  
>Cuando estuvo listo, y se puso su uniforme de auror, le pidió a Kreacher una pequeña merienda que pudiera llevar consigo, ya que Merlín sabe a qué hora saldría del Ministerio ese día. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, ya eran dos para las nueve, así que rápidamente guardo la merienda en una mochila y se dirigió a la chimenea.<p>

-Bueno, Malfoy -la voz de Carrie interrumpió a Draco que estaba bastante concentrado con una poción, con la cual llevaba ya cuarenta minutos y aún no podía desenredar bien los ingredientes- ya las nueve, espero que mi relevo llegue pronto, porque yo ya estoy de más aburrida, así que hasta luego.

-Buenas noches -fué lo que Draco pudo contestarle sin desconcentrarse demasiado, Carrie había sido, de los dos aurores, la menos odiosa.

-Buenas noches -replicó ella y salió del laboratorio.

Draco siguió con la poción, ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor, a pesar de que ya eran las nueve y cinco y ningún auror había llegado a perturbarlo. Pero la poción en la que estaba trabajando ya lo tenía bastante frustrado, era la número diecisiete, y no había podido avanzar, no daba con el ingrediente en el que estaba trabajando. Se levantó y fue a la parte de atrás en donde había varios libros, para buscar otro libro de herbología en el que pudiera venir el ingrediente tan extraño que había encontrado en esa poción, cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco pero no se dio vuelta, siguió buscando el libro que necesitaba, de todas formas ya sabía que se trataba del siguiente auror.

Harry entró y vio a Malfoy en la parte de atrás de espaldas a él, estaba con un libro en las manos, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry cerró la puerta y se puso junto a ésta. Harry esperó en silencio a que Draco volteara hacía donde estaba él, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción del rubio.

Cuando Draco volteó sintió la mirada del auror en él, así que levantó la vista de su libro, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada de él chico que había visto hace un par de semanas en King's Kross, con esa mirada verde esmeralda que había detestado por tantos años y que ahora le resultaba tan tranquila y familiar, con la mirada de Harry Potter, el Gryffindor tan valiente como para salvar a uno de sus más grandes enemigos de una muerte infernal.

Harry se sorprendió al ver la mirada gris de Draco sorprendida pero no molesta, el rubio se veía incluso mejor que hace unas semanas en la estación, pero Harry tenía que concentrarse, era Malfoy con el que estaba tratando después de todo.

-¿Tú aquí? -fue lo que pudo articular Draco al recuperarse de la sorpresa de tener a Potter en su laboratorio.

-Sí, yo aquí, y también me alegro de verte.

-Claro -murmuró Draco mientras caminaba hacía la mesa- no quepo en mi de alegría.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Suelo causar ese efecto -dijo Harry con una evidente sonrisa de broma, Draco alzó una ceja- bueno, obviamente no en todas las personas.

-Obviamente no -concedió Draco, mientras trataba de poner toda su atención en la poción, algo casi imposible con Harry rondando alrededor de su mesa de trabajo, había sido el único que se estaba dando el lujo de rondar por su laboratorio, tal vez Harry si creía que él pudiera hacer algo malo- ¿en serio crees que voy a dejar ir veneno en estas cosas, o qué? -inquirió Draco molesto, azotando un frasquito que tenía en la mano, Harry se detuvo sorprendido.

-Yo no...

-Potter, en serio, no soy estúpido como para acabar con lo poco que he logrado por algo tan imbécil como patentar algo con indicios peligrosos -reclamó Draco, estaba harto de que casi todo el mundo, (por darle justicia a las contadas personas que ponían un poco de fe en él), creyera que él era alguien con ganas de hacer tan tontas calamidades, que fuera capaz de hacer lo que en realidad jamás hizo cuando tuvo las oportunidades servidas en una charola de plata, que aún podía resultar peligroso para la comunidad mágica. Cuando de lo único que le quedaba ganas era de hacer lo que le gustaba con las pociones, y trabajar de una manera honrada, sin necesidad de que lo vigilaran, aunque eso no podría evitarlo.

-Malfoy, yo no creo que vayas a hacer nada de eso, podrás ser muchas cosas, pero no eres estúpido y...

-Vaya, gracias -interrumpió el exasperado rubio con sarcasmo- bueno, entonces... ¿Qué demonios haces rondando como un maldito dementor?

-Bueno, yo... -Harry titubeó, en realidad no había una razón en particular por la que no se hubiera quedado junto a la puerta, no era su costumbre estar quietecito y paradito en un solo lugar- solo miraba -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues saca una foto, y déjame trabajar -dijo Draco secamente, volviendo a tomar el frasco.

-Tal vez lo haga -murmuró Harry, Draco le dirigió una fría mirada pero no dijo más.

Harry se recostó en la puerta cuando al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que eran la una con tres minutos de la madrugada y Malfoy parecía bastante ocupado discutiendo hacía sus frascos e ingredientes. Tenía rato que el moreno observaba como Draco fruncía el ceño con desespero cada vez que, al parecer, la poción se le complicaba. De vez en cuando hacía unos gestos graciosos, y el rubio lo sorprendió una que otra vez, ocultando una risita mientras lo observaba. Algunas veces Malfoy le tiraba comentarios irónicos como "_¿no qué sacarías una foto Potter?" _ó _"De verdad Potter, la foto podrás quedártela" _y Harry le contestaba cosas menos sarcasticas, pero Malfoy lo superaba y lo hacía perder la paciencia al no tener nada más petulante que contestar.

A las dos con diez minutos de la madrugada Draco se levantó de su asiento, Harry alzó la mirada al escuchar sus pasos y se levantó del suelo, el chico tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras colocaba la poción con la que había estado trabajando desde que Harry había llegado ese día al laboratorio en un recipiente de cristal que había al lado derecho de la habitación, enseguida que el rubio la colocó está desapareció como si hubiera sido jalada hacía abajo.

Draco empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, y le dirigió una mirada a Harry, se veía agotado. _Eso le pasa por creer que haré algo malo,_ pensó Draco con malicia, pero no pudo evitar sentirse levemente culpable, después de todo Potter le había dicho que él no creía que fuera hacer ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Pero eso a Draco quien se lo garantizaba?

-Listo, Potter. Puedes ir a recuperar tu valioso sueño -avisó Draco, parándose delante de Harry para que éste lo dejara pasar.

-Por fin, ¿tan difícil estaba esa condenada poción?

Draco se sorprendió de que Potter la agarrara contra la poción en vez de echarle la culpa a él.

-La verdad, si estuvo algo complicada -admitió Draco.

-Sí, bueno... Jamás fui bueno en pociones, si yo hubiera tenido que hacer eso probablemente estaríamos aquí hasta el otro día -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, Draco no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-Sí, probablemente así sería. Agradece que el de las pociones soy yo, y tú solo tengas que "observar" -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa algo regodeante.

Draco no podía creer la plática tan... Tranquila e informal que podía mantener con Potter, cuando antes no podían intercambiar más de dos palabras porque empezaba la riña.

-Ya, bueno, entonces -Harry se encogió de hombros algo incómodo, se acababa de dar cuenta que tenía a Malfoy a escasos centímetros de él, esperando pasar- nos veremos mañana, después de todo seguiré aquí, ya sabes, "vigilándote" -al decir eso, Harry hizo un gesto con los dedos simulando unas comillas.

-Sí, hasta mañana entonces.

Esa noche Harry no tuvo en sus sueños el acostumbrado fondo oscuro al no tener ninguna imagen en particular, si no que ese había desaparecido por un sueño con imágenes bastante vividas del rubio con él que acababa de pasar seis horas en un mismo laboratorio, (aunque hubiera sido prácticamente ignorado). Un sueño para nada inocente, un sueño que lo hizo despertar con una fuerte y dolorosa erección matutina.

Y en Walker Street, un Malfoy se levantaba en la misma situación, después de un sueño bastante similar.

(N/A): el departamento de Verificación de Hechizos y Pociones Mágicas, es un departamento inventado por mí, no existe, y por ende no se encuentra en ningún libro de la saga. Igual que Walker Street, ni siquiera existe la primera palabra, pero bueno, cada autor escribe sus propias locuras. Besos (:


	3. Mismos gustos

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 3:  
>"Mismos gustos"<strong>

_Tengo miedo a tocarte no sé, puedo perder la cabeza. Me matan las ganas, pero algo me dice que esto es ir en reversa. Si supieras lo que hablan de ti, que ya no tienes conciencia, que guarde la calma, que caiga en la trampa y luego desaparezca._

_Alguien - Ximena Sariñana._

**Londres, Viernes 27 de septiembre.**

Harry se levantó bastante soñoliento, el día anterior había llegado a casa alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, Malfoy decidió que hasta que la estúpida poción con la que había trabajado no estuviera totalmente lista, no se iría a descansar por nada del mundo. Y Harry tenía que estar ahí hasta que Draco se retirara a casa.

Después del lunes no había tenido problemas con el rubio, incluso mantenían conversaciones bastante tranquilas, por supuesto Malfoy no podía quedarse con las ganas de sacar alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero Harry se estaba acostumbrando a eso. A lo que no podía acostumbrarse, o no quería hacerlo, era a esos sueños tan provocadores que habían persistido en colarse en su mente todas las noches de esa semana. No era la primera vez que los tenía, por supuesto que no, él estaba acostumbrado a esos sueños tan calientes con gran cantidad de magos, incluso hasta con muggles, pero nunca los tenía tan repetidas veces con el mismo mago, la única vez que se habían dado seguidamente había sido con Josafath y él era un muggle.

Harry pensaba que se debía a que convivía con Malfoy bastantes horas antes de llegar a casa a dormir y que por eso todavía tenía muy vivida su imagen y se le quedaba grabada inconscientemente hasta quedarse dormido. Pero él ya no quería que eso se siguiera repitiendo, porque al otro día se sentía abochornado cuando miraba a Malfoy e incluso culpable de tener tales sueños con el rubio sin que éste se molestara en darle importancia, seguramente para Draco él seguía siendo un fastidioso auror con el que no se metía solo por no tener problemas, pero que a penas lo toleraba, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por la idea.

Draco llego antes de que empezara su turno en la tarde, cuando los que tienen turno matutino se disponen para ir a almorzar, como él el primer día. Vio a Ian y decidió acompañarlo a comer, sentía un poco de lastima al verlo irse solo.

-Hola –saludó Draco, cuando lo alcanzó al atravesar la calle, después del lunes no habían podido charlar de nuevo, se limitaban a saludarse cuando se encontraban de casualidad.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? –respondió Ian sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa. Aunque había algo diferente en su humor habitual.

-Pues llegué mucho más temprano –respondió Draco- este… ¿te puedo acompañar? –Draco por un segundo pensó que Ian le diría que no, lo cual le extraño bastante, pero el chico sonrió y asintió.

-Pero claro, vamos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta una pizzería que había a unas cuantas calles del Ministerio. Draco no podía dejar de darle a Ian miradas desconfiadas, por lo poco que lo conocía sabía que su humor acostumbrado no era para nada el que tenía en ese momento.

Después de ordenar y cuando ya habían empezado a comer, Draco decidió preguntarle a su compañero que le sucedía, porque sorprendentemente extrañaba su molesto parloteo habitual.

-Nada –contestó Ian evitando la mirada de Draco, y metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pizza.

-Ian, te conozco muy poco, pero creeme que soy bastante observador –sentenció Draco- y se que algo tienes.

-Esque… -Ian pareció vacilar por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza- no, no es nada.

-De acuerdo, si no es nada…

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ian sorprendido de que Draco se levantara de su lugar- No te vayas.

-Dime que te sucede.

-No me… -Draco se levantó completamente de su lugar- de acuerdo, pero siéntate.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se sentó de nuevo. Sabía que no tenía por qué obligar a Ian a que le contara lo que le sucedía, pero quería saberlo.

-Bueno, es que… tuve un problema con… –Ian se sonrojó y Draco alzó una ceja- mi novio.

Draco no dijo nada, no es que se sorprendiera demasiado, obviamente algo le decía que Ian tenía los mismos gustos que él, pero jamás se habían revelado en voz alta.

-Ah, lo… lo siento –contestó Draco algo incómodo, se dio cuenta de que era un punto sensible para Ian- ¿quieres hablar de ello? –le ofreció.

-No ahora, pero si me gustaría –Ian le sonrió amablemente a Draco y luego miró su reloj- además, tenemos que irnos. Pero podemos ir hoy, cuando tú salgas del laboratorio, a tomar algo, además de mi… novio –hizo una pequeña mueca- , no tengo ningún amigo y me gustaría poder decirle esto alguien.

-Claro –aceptó Draco, salir hoy un poco más temprano no le vendría mal- ¿A dónde?

Quedaron en que Ian pasaría a buscarlo alrededor de las doce, por insistencia de Draco de que no fuera más temprano, e irían a algún club. Draco no hizo ningún comentario cuando Ian dijo que sería un club gay, en realidad no le veía el problema a ir a conversar a un sitio de esos, aunque si lo tenía un poco nervioso, y ansioso.

Harry llegó a tiempo por un pelo, incluso se encontró con Eleazar cuando llego, se saludaron y se despidieron con un solo gesto de manos.

-Hola, Malfoy –saludó Harry, Draco solo levanto la mirada y sonrió cortésmente- ¿Ocupado, ya?

-Sí, hoy saldré…mos temprano –informó mientras caminaba a dejar la poción que acababa de terminar y observaba como desaparecía.

-¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe el honor de poder descansar a sus horas? –preguntó Harry alzando una ceja, Draco volvió a su lugar y empezó con la siguiente poción.

-Voy a salir –contestó sin darle importancia a su respuesta.

-Vaya, ¿anteponiendo las salidas a tu trabajo? Eso es raro –comentó Harry.

-Y no te incumbe, además –remató Draco a la defensiva, sintió que Harry usó esa pregunta como recriminándole que saliera antes de terminar sus labores.

-Que agresivo, no lo decía con afán de reclamar o algo así, no tienes por qué estar siempre a la defensiva, no todo el mundo está en tu contra.

-¿No? –dijo Draco con sarcasmo- de seguro tú no estás en mi contra, al igual que los otros aurores que siempre están tras mi trasero, como si fuera a atacar al primero que se me ponga en frente –se le hacía extraño, pero a Draco siempre se le facilitaba sacar lo que le molestaba con Harry, porque el moreno no se lo recriminaba, simplemente escuchaba y hablaba cuando era oportuno –y no lo haré, Harry.

Era la primera vez que Draco lo llamaba por su nombre, y Harry se sintió bien al escucharlo, ya que no lo hizo de la mala manera a la que estaba acostumbrado, dudó en si usar el nombre de éste era buena idea o no.

-Draco –lo llamó a pesar de todo- yo no estoy en tu contra, y hay muchos que tampoco lo están, y en verdad es tonto de tu parte creer que el mundo sigue en contra tuya, solo porque hay gente a la que le gusta fastidiar a otros por sentirse superiores –frunció el ceño molesto- no dejes que eso te afecte, apuesto que la mayoría de los que trabajan contigo se sienten maravillados por lo que haces.

Draco lo miró, examinando a fondo sus ojos verdes, se sintió de pronto reconfortado por esas palabras, y agradecido de que Harry fuera uno de los pocos que no la traían contra él, no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero más le valía a Potter que no esperara las gracias, porque no se las iba a dar, no en voz alta al menos.

-Puede que tengas razón –admitió el rubio, y decidió volver al porque habían empezado esa platica- de todas formas ya era justo que te dejara descansar tranquilo una noche, hoy podrás dormir temprano Potter.

-Y volvemos al Potter –murmuró Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Draco sonrió al ver a Harry fastidiado por que usara su apellido de nuevo, pero ya no contesto.

Harry pensó que en realidad Draco no lo dejaría descansar tranquilo esa noche como él había supuesto, ya que estaba seguro de que el rubio seguiría acompañándolo y de una manera nada tranquila, aunque fuera solo en su subconsciente.

-Y… ¿saldrás con tu esposa?–preguntó Harry al cabo de unos minutos, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, no había escuchado nada sobre Astoria. Draco alzó la mirada sorprendido, y Harry puso cara inocente.

-Yo ya no tengo esposa –contestó cortante, intentando que Potter diera el tema por zanjado. Pero era un Gryffindor metiche después de todo.

-¿A no? –Harry se sorprendió bastante, acababa de verlos juntos cuando fueron a despedir a su hijo- ¿qué paso? Digo, si se puede saber.

Draco suspiró y siguió con los ojos clavados en la poción, pero no le vio lo malo en contarle una parte de la historia al moreno, solo una parte claro.

-Pues simplemente ya no la quiero ni nada que se le parezca, ni ella a mi –Draco se encogió de hombros- solo seguíamos juntos por Scorpius, pero entre ella y yo ya no existe nada desde hace mucho, en realidad no estoy seguro de si alguna vez hubo realmente un sentimiento entre nosotros –Draco suspiró- ella no es lo mío –_ni ninguna otra chica_, pero eso no lo dijo.

-Lo siento, aunque no entiendo porque no te alejaste de ella cuando te diste cuenta de que no la querías, que no era lo tuyo.

-No es tan fácil, como ya te dije, era por Scorpius. A él no le hubiera gustado ver a sus padres separados a tan temprana edad, porque cuando me di cuenta de eso, Scorpius era un pequeño como de cuatro años –Draco levantó la vista en ese momento, Harry lo observaba, así que se volvió hacia su poción de inmediato.

-Pues sí, eso también me impidió separarme de Ginny enseguida, aunque no demoré tanto en decirle a los niños, aunque claro que me costó trabajo, pero era lo mejor…

-¿Por qué te separaste de Ginny? –lo interrumpió Draco, bastante picado por la curiosidad.

-Porque… -Harry dudó en decirle la verdadera razón, bueno no era necesario que lo supiera todo, en realidad no entendía porque tenía esa conversación con Draco Malfoy, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto- porque conocí a alguien más.

-Vaya, todo un Gryffindor –lo acusó Draco con una sonrisa irónica, Harry lo miro enfadado- bueno, son muy débiles con respecto al corazón, conoces a alguien más y sigues tus instintos ¿no? Aunque claro teniendo de por medio a tres hijos es difícil…

-No soy ningún débil, respecto a nada. Simplemente no podía estar con Ginny, sabía que la lastimaría si dejaba que nuestra relación continuara cuando yo ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, era cruel de mi parte si lo hubiera hecho, así que hice lo que creo fue lo mejor, y ahora estoy convencido de que es así, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, Potter se le puso al brinco, pero bueno, él lo había llamado débil, cuando hasta él sabía que Harry podía ser mucho, pero débil era una de las cosas que definitivamente ese chico no era.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades Potter –Draco se encogió de hombros- creo que yo debí de haber hecho lo mismo –admitió.

Harry le sonrió, Draco se le quedo mirando al principio, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás hoy? –inquirió Harry, después de todo Draco no había calmado sus dudas y la intriga seguía ahí.

-Saldré, ya te dije –le contestó Draco impasible.

Harry bufó, y se mordió el labio. -¿Con alguien?

-Eres un metiche, Potter –Harry levantó la mirada, pero Draco sonreía- ¿A ti qué te importa?

-No es que me importe, solo curiosidad.

-¿No hay un dicho muggle que dice: La curiosidad mató al gato? –preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja, aun sonriendo.

-Pero, yo no soy un gato, ¿o sí?

-¿De veras te contesto _Gryffindor_?

-Es un león, Malfoy –Harry sonrió al poner los ojos en blanco- bueno, no creo que te vayas a morir por contestar.

-Bueno, si tanto te interesa… Si, saldré con alguien –Draco miró a Harry de soslayo, sonrió al ver la cara de sorprendido del moreno.

-Ah, buena suerte entonces –contestó Harry inexpresivamente.

-No es necesaria, no es nada especial, solo una salida de amigos –aclaró Draco.

-Que bien –murmuró Harry.

Ambos siguieron conversando lo que restó de la tarde, nada enteramente importante, pero los dos disfrutaron de esa tranquila platica tan… ¿de amigos? Bueno, después de la guerra y de todo lo que había pasado, Draco no había conversado tan pasiblemente con nadie, ni siquiera con algún familiar, se sentía tan cerrado al mundo exterior fuera de las paredes de su mansión. Y con Harry era muy fácil mantener una conversación, había tantas cosas que los volvían, hasta cierto punto, similares. Incluso cosas que todavía no sabían el uno del otro, pero que estaban ahí, y que tarde o temprano tenían que relucir.

-Once veinte, Malfoy –recordó Harry- ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-¡¿Qué, once veinte? –preguntó Draco, consultando su reloj de muñeca.

-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte –Harry sonrió de manera suspicaz- y más con una compañía como la que yo soy.

-Creo que el tiempo y los años te volvieron un fanfarrón, Potter.

-Ya, bueno ¿a qué hora tienes tu cita? –preguntó Harry, y por alguna extraña razón puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que no es una cita, Potter –respondió Draco, cortante.

-O lo que sea.

-A las doce –contestó el rubio, guardando sus cosas en la mochila, y poniendo orden a su alrededor.

-Pues, mejor mueves ese trasero tuyo, porque vas tarde –Draco alzó una ceja, y Harry soltó una gran risa, el Slytherin solo meneó la cabeza, reprobatoriamente.

-Potter, Potter…

-Ya, ya. –Harry paró su risa, pero mantuvo una sonrisa bastante amplia- me voy, hasta el lunes… Draco.

-Claro –Draco no mostró ninguna expresión al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, otra vez- Buen fin de semana, Potter –pero si sonrió al no devolverle el suyo.

Harry se decepcionó al no escuchar su nombre, ya lo había pronunciado una vez, ¿tan grave era para el Slytherin tratarlo como a cualquier otro? ¿O acaso solo era demasiado testarudo? Bueno, era un Malfoy, ¿Qué se le hacía?

-Igual, Malfoy.

Y salió del laboratorio sin volver la vista hacía el caprichoso rubio, que aún miraba la puerta por donde Harry había salido, con una mirada añorante, para sorpresa de él mismo.

-Hasta el lunes, Harry –murmuró Draco, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place y apenas eran las once con cuarenta minutos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a dormir a más de las dos de la madrugada. Así que por ser viernes, se le ocurrió ir a un lugar al que tenía bastante que no iba, pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Sentía una extraña urgencia por ir. Se duchó y cambió bastante rápido, se peinó, o al menos eso intentó y se puso una túnica bastante casual y se dirigió a esa discoteca mágica, a la que sabía que más de uno lo reconocería, pero que después de todo, extrañaba visitar.

-¡Harry! –exclamó un chico rubio castaño de ojos café bastante oscuro, que a simple vista se confundían con el negro- ¿Estoy alucinando, o de verdad tengo en frente a Harry Potter?

-No hagas drama, Peter –refunfuñó Harry por la exhibición que le estaba dando su amigo, Peter Hayez.

-Bueno, es que es un verdadero milagro, Harry. Tiene siete meses que no pasabas por aquí –reclamó Peter dándole un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.

-¿Siete? ¿De verdad? –se asombró Harry, no se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado sin saber de sus antiguos amigos.

-Siete, amigo mío –respondió Peter, Harry se dio cuenta de que éste ya estaba un poco pasado de copas, lo cual le extrañó, él no recordaba a Peter de esa forma, siempre era bastante centrado además siempre estaba en compañía de…

-¿Y Ian? –preguntó Harry al no verlo cerca.

-¿Ian? –bufó el chico- Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mí –y se dejó caer en su silla, con una mirada de repente dolida.

-¿Han peleado? –Harry se sentó frente a Peter, dándole una mirada reconfortante.

-No quiere verme, ni siquiera contesta las cartas que le he mandado, llevo cuatro días esperando su lechuza y nada –Harry se preguntó si su amigo se pondría a llorar en ese momento, si tan grave era lo que les había sucedido, Ian y él se veían siempre tan… unidos.

-Llegamos –anunció Ian al llegar frente a un lugar con muchas luces y se adivinaba música al interior, incluso la rola le sonó conocida. De pronto se sintió nervioso.

-Nunca habías venido a un lugar como éste, ¿verdad? –inquirió Ian mirando como Draco se retorcía las manos.

-La verdad es que no –confesó éste.

-Lo siento, ¿acaso tú no eres…?

-Pues sí, pero... bueno, ya. Entremos aquí. –Draco jaló a Ian hacía la entrada, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y dar media vuelta.

Cuando entraron lo único que se escuchaba era el escandaloso ruido de música demasiado grotesca para su gusto, había bastantes personas, la mayoría estaban en la pista bailando de forma para nada inocente, y obviamente, todas eran parejas gay's. Algunos magos que estaban parados en la entrada lo miraron, Draco no podía distinguir si eran miradas de odio o de sorpresa, se sintió incómodo y aún más nervioso. Pero se recordó que no debía importarle, y que no tenía por qué esconderse de nadie. Así que camino con paso decidido a lado de Ian. _Caminar derecho, cabeza arriba, mirada al frente y orgullo Malfoy, _se repetía mentalmente.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí –anunció Ian cuando llegaron casi al fondo de la discoteca, a una pequeña mesa circular con cuatro bancos altos alrededor, Draco se sentó en frente del chico.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó Ian. Draco asintió.

-Este… ¿Dónde hay un baño?

-Justo al fondo –señaló Ian y ambos se dirigieron a los respectivos lugares.

Draco tuvo que atravesar la pista para llegar al baño, y le costó trabajo ya que varios de los bailarines le daban caderazos e incluso cabezazos mientras estaban muy ocupados restregándose mutuamente, de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Cuando por fin llegó al baño se arrepintió de inmediato de llegar hasta allí, al parecer todos le daban un uso demasiado diferente para el que realmente estaba, excepto que también usaban esas partes que se tienen que usar en un baño. Decidió salir de ahí antes de que la fiebre se le subiera a él también.

Al avanzar por la pista un fuerte pisotón lo hizo empujar al culpable con bastante fuerza hacia delante.

-Lo lamento…

-¡¿Potter? –preguntó Draco, histérico, ¿Qué fregados hacía el Gryffindor en ese lugar?

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirieron ambos al unísono, se quedaron mirando por segundos interminables, Draco tenía un gesto enfadado y Harry se veía meramente sorprendido. ¿Así que Malfoy compartía sus mismos gustos, no?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter? –inquirió de nuevo Draco, no sabía si sentirse avergonzado por verse descubierto en ese lugar, o confundido porque Potter estuviera ahí también.

-Este es un lugar libre Malfoy –contestó Harry, mirándolo con gesto airado- en todo caso, el nuevo aquí eres tú.

-No por eso tienes más derecho tú de estar aquí –rebatió Draco.

-Yo no dije eso, carajo –Harry de pronto se veía molesto, ¿por qué mierda Draco tenía que creer que siempre lo estaba atacando?- y ¿qué haces aquí entonces?

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo –contestó Draco, e inconscientemente empezó a caminar hacia donde Harry se dirigía, a una mesa donde había otros dos chicos sentados.

-¿Lo mismo que yo? –repitió Harry, sopesando que era exactamente lo que hacía él ahí- ¿Pasar el rato con mis amigos? –preguntó volviéndose hacía Draco y alzando una ceja.

-Eso mismo –contestó éste y recordó a Ian- por cierto, deje a mi amigo por allá.

-Ah, ¿entonces si viniste con alguien? –Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a Draco, éste se detuvo en seco a escasos centímetros del moreno, que tenía un aspecto bastante favorable para el ambiente del lugar.

-Este… si, con un amigo, ya te dije –retrocedió un paso.

-De acuerdo, entonces no lo hagas esperar –Harry se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos, ignorándolo por completo y poniéndose a platicar con sus "amigos". Draco entreabrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida y con una mueca desagradable, regresó con Ian, aun confundido, sorprendido y a la vez, extasiado.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –reprochó Ian con una sonrisa extraña -¿acaso te entretuvieron en el baño?

-En el baño no –contestó Draco con el ceño fruncido- me encontré con alguien.

-¿Con quién?

-Un conocido, -Draco miró a Ian, se veía intrigado, el rubio resopló- Harry Potter.

-Oh, vaya. Él ya no venía por aquí –murmuró Ian sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Draco sorprendido, una imagen extraña entre Ian y Harry le paso por la mente, aunque fue momentánea y la deshecho de inmediato, molesto.

-¿Quién no le conoce?

-Me refiero a, ¿lo has tratado personalmente? –corrigió Draco con cierta exasperación.

-Claro, Peter… -hizo una mueca extraña- y yo, nos llevábamos muy bien con él, aunque hubo un tiempo en el que dejo de venir.

-Imagino que Peter es…

-Mi novio –suspiró Ian y tomó un trago de su whisky de fuego.

-Bueno… ¿me dirás que fue lo que paso? O ¿me trajiste aquí para escandalizarme con el lugar? –preguntó Draco con sarcasmo, Ian hizo una mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa.

-Pues… Todo estaba bastante bien –empezó Ian- éramos muy felices, llevamos dos años juntos, y cuatro meses viviendo en la misma casa –suspiró- y aún así fue tan cabrón como para engañarme –fue al grano enseguida, Draco esperaba que le contara una historia detallada, pero comprendió que debía de ser dolorosa.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente? –preguntó Draco, en realidad un poco preocupado, no se le hacía justo que alguien le hiciera algo así a Ian, era una persona tan tranquila, siempre llena de felicidad, que se le hacía cruel que alguien se atreviera a arrebatársela.

-Pues… Habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión, algo más fuerte que cualquier otra, pero por una tontería después de todo –Ian se retorció las manos, atormentándose lentamente por el recuerdo- aunque él se sintió de alguna manera dolido por las cosas que ambos dijimos, pero él también me ofendió, me… me lastimó, pero claro yo no fui corriendo a beber, cuando él sabía que eso le hacía bastante mal, Peter no es de los que toman, hace tonterías y se pone muy mal –cerró los ojos y se acabó de un trago su whisky- ese día lo hizo, fue a beber, se puso hasta más no poder de borracho, y claro no siendo consciente de lo que hacía se acostó con otro.

Ian se puso ambas manos en la cara, Draco se corrió una silla para quedar junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, el chico levantó la mirada.

-Lo lamento, en serio –Draco lo miro, tratando de reconfortarlo- trata de pensar que no fue su intención, como tú lo dijiste no fue de manera consciente, aunque por supuesto estuvo muy mal, si él sabía lo que pasaba cuando tomaba no debió de ir a tratar de sentirse mejor con el alcohol –reprochó Draco hacía el tal Peter- pero tú no te atormentes, supongo que estás seguro de que él te ama, ¿no?

-Claro que si –sonrió Ian, sintiéndose bastante mejor- Gracias –y sin esperarlo por parte de Draco, éste lo abrazo, con un agradecimiento de corazón impregnado en ese abrazo.

Harry al otro lado seguía mirando en dirección hacia la mesa de Draco, que no se veía claramente por culpa de las personas que se azotaban en la pista, pero en ese momento estaba seguro de que estaba en los brazos de alguien, aunque no era ningún abrazo comprometedor, volvió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eh, Harry! –lo llamó Adrien Griffin, un chico de cabello café oscuro, al borde del negro, su flequillo un poco húmedo le llegaba por la larga nariz, y con ojos del mismo color que su pelo- Bailemos –lo invitó jalándolo de las manos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Harry se levantó y siguió a su amigo por la pista, una vez ahí empezaron a bailar como ya le era habitual, aunque esta vez su mirada se desviaba continuamente hacía donde estaba Draco con…

-¿Ian? –murmuró Harry, Peter que estaba junto a ellos bailando con otro chico que Harry no conocía se volvió hacía él.

-¿Ian? –repitió Peter.

-No es… ¿ese no es Ian? –preguntó Harry dubitativo.

Peter volteó hacia donde Harry miraba, y efectivamente, ahí estaba su querido Ian sentado frente a un chico rubio, bastante guapo. Platicando, aunque no de forma muy animada. De pronto se dirigió hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry lo siguió.

-¿Ian? –preguntó una voz junto a ellos, Ian y Draco levantaron la mirada a la vez, un chico de cabello rubio muy atractivo estaba plantado a lado de Ian mirándolo con una chispa extraña en los ojos y atrás de él estaba Harry, mirando de Ian a Draco y de éste a Ian.

-Peter –murmuró Ian, poniéndose de pie casi instintivamente.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer, si disculparse y salir de allí y llevarse a Harry para que los dejara hablar, o quedarse ahí hasta que Ian le indicara que quería charlar con el supuesto Peter.

-Este… Malfoy, ¿me acompañas? –preguntó Harry dándole una mirada significativa, Draco alzó una ceja y Harry le indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

-Ah, sí, claro –Draco se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta Harry, éste lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo hasta el otro lado de la pista, donde Harry estaba sentado antes.

-¿Qué hacías con Ian aquí? –Harry hizo un gesto invitando a Draco a sentarse, éste lo hizo sin replicaciones.

-Pues, solo lo acompañaba –contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- él quería hablar y yo me ofrecí a escucharlo, ¿algún problema con eso?

-No, Malfoy –contestó Harry dándole un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en la mano- ninguno, solo que me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí con él.

-A mí también me sorprendió encontrarte aquí –murmuró Draco mirando a Harry fijamente, cuando éste alzo la vista Draco la desvío a la bebida del moreno.

-Sí, pues… Ya ves –ahora fue Harry el que lo miró fijamente, Draco iba vestido muy al estilo muggle, con un pantalón ajustado y una blusa blanca a botones, se veía demasiado bien, Harry meneo la cabeza recordándose, como ya era su costumbre, que solo era Malfoy.

-¿Vienes aquí seguido? –preguntó Draco encontrándose con la mirada verde de Harry, pero no hizo nada por alejarla.

-Solía hacerlo –respondió éste- el trabajo ya no me dejaba continuar con mis salidas nocturnas, ni siquiera este de vigilarte.

-Vaya, lamento estropearte tus salidas –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Nah, no me interesa –Harry se encogió de hombros- no es tan malo después de todo.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, definitivamente tener a Harry ahí no era nada incomodo, incluso tenían una conversación tan normal como la que tenían en el laboratorio, aunque ahora ambos supieran de sus mismos gustos.

-Qué triste, esperaba que siguiera molestándote tener que estarme soportando –Draco suspiró fingiendo estar decepcionado, y recibió a cambio un pequeño golpe amistoso de parte de Harry.

-Lamento decepcionarte, Malfoy –sonrió Harry.

-Ya, -Draco volteó hacía donde se suponía habían dejado a Ian y a Peter- ¿A dónde fueron?- Harry miró a Draco confundido, luego vio hacía donde se dirigía la mirada del chico.

-No lo sé… A reconciliarse tal vez…

-¿Reconciliarse? –repitió Draco- vaya, espero que sí.

-¡Wow! Sí que es extraño escuchar a un Slytherin siendo tan bueno y amable.

-Vamos, Potter. También tengo corazón ¿sabes? –reclamó Draco en tono juguetón- suelo tener mis ratos Gryffindors, ya sabes… débiles –recibió otro pequeño puñetazo.

-Ya, ¿y hasta ahorita se te ocurre sacarlos?

-No tenía prisa –contestó el Slytherin con indiferencia, y levantó la vista hacía Harry y una vez más éste lo miraba con esa cálida mirada verde que ya se había topado antes, de repente sintió unas ganas locas de acercarse y mirar esos ojos más de cerca, pero no quería perder la cabeza de esa manera en ese momento. _Potter solo está siendo amable, Draco. Solo amable. _Se obligó a recordarse antes de que quisiera poner en marcha sus estúpidos sueños con el guapo Gryffindor.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –preguntó Harry, obligándose a levantar la mirada de los ojos grises de Draco.

Definitivamente todo lo que se había esforzado por no acercarse a tocar la piel del rostro del rubio no habría valido para nada si en ese momento le hacía caso a sus impulsos, y él no quería ir en reversa, ni que los sentimientos que había tenido hace bastantes años, en el sexto curso de Hogwarts, regresaran. No quería caer en la trampa de los hermosos ojos de Draco, ni de su cabello, o su cuerpo con el que fantaseaba cada noche desde hace una semana.

Sin duda tenía que parar eso, Draco no estaba interesado en él para nada, se veía que apenas y lo soportaba, de buena gana, pero eso era lo que hacía. Tendría que alejarse de esas estúpidas fantasías, y ver a Malfoy como a cualquier otro, incluso tratar de olvidar que tenían los mismos gustos. Aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible, pero al menos trataría de alejar cualquier emoción que no fuera mera calentura del rubio. Nada comprometedor, ni arriesgado.

-Claro –aceptó Draco escudriñando los ojos del moreno, algo le afectaba, podía ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos y diferentes. No con la calidez que, tenía que admitir, le gustaba ver. Harry asintió con una sonrisa, pero la felicidad de ésta no llegó hasta sus hermosos ojos.

(N/A): Tenía la intención de alargar más mis capítulos, pero no me sale -.-'Aun así ya está dando rumbo mi historia, espero que les guste, a mi este me costó trabajo, no me decidía por que poner cuando se encontraron en la discoteca, pero bueno, espero y no me haya salido tan mal. Les agradezco a los pocos que me han agregado a favoritos y puesto alertas, eso me pone como loquita, espero y si lo lean dejen comentarios, me harían muy feliz, de verdad(: Ya tengo la intención de subir capitulo cada 3 o 4 días, tal vez antes, tal vez después, ya que la secundaria no me deja, bueno, eso era todo. Gracias. Ness(:


	4. Sentimientos que crecen

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 4:  
>"Sentimientos que crecen"<strong>

_Quiero decirte que no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo, es que no puedo seguir más tiempo siendo solo amigos._

_2 palabras – Camila._

**Londres, Lunes 13 de octubre.**

**-**¡Malfoy! – se quejó Harry cuando Draco le aventó un libro a la nuca.

-Ya, tú empezaste, Harry.

El moreno aún quedaba encantado cuando ese rubio tan extremadamente fastidioso y a la vez tan… Bueno, Draco Malfoy, pronunciaba su nombre, ya hasta se había acostumbrado a escucharlo sin ese tono tan propio de él.

-¿Empezar? –preguntó Harry sorprendido- ¿Según tú qué fue lo que hice?

-Burlarte de mí –contestó Draco sin alterarse.

-¿Burlar…? Yo no me burlé de ti, Malfoy idiota –reclamó Harry, aun tallándose la nuca, el maldito Slytherin tenía fuerza y buena puntería.

-No –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y alargando la "o" –me dirás que lo dijiste enserio, ¿no?

-Pues en realidad si –admitió Harry poniéndose ligeramente colorado- te ves bastante bien con esos pantalones muggles, pero si no me quieres creer…

-Calla, ¿sí? –le pidió Draco, tomando el mismo color rojizo de Harry- además lo sé, no necesito tus cumplidos.

-Presumido –murmuró Harry y recibió otro librazo de parte del rubio, pero pudo agacharse antes de que Draco le dejara un moretón en la cabeza.

-¡Já! –se burló Harry y Draco lo miró secamente- bueno, ¿dejaras de aventarme cosas, o conjuro un hechizo? –Draco se limitó a ignorarle, Harry sonrió- ¿Iras a celebrar a Ian?

-Faltan más de diez días, Harry.

-¿Y?

-¿Y si mañana aparece veneno en mi cerveza de mantequilla? –preguntó Draco cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos, Harry lo miró confundido- ya no podría ir, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, suponiendo que no se me ocurra ponerle veneno a tus bebidas, ¿irías? –Draco rió.

-Supongo que si –contestó Draco todavía con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces no te envenenaré –declaró Harry.

-Gracias.

-Por ahora –un nuevo libro lo golpeó en el estómago.

**Londres, Viernes 17 de Octubre.**

Harry acababa de salir de la ducha, eran las seis de la tarde y se disponía a ir a ver a Ginny y a Lily antes de ir al trabajo. Aunque ir a estar con Draco era algo que hace mucho había dejado de denominar como "trabajo". Escuchó un ruido que golpeaba la ventana de su habitación y vio a la hermosa lechuza parda que le había comprado a Albus.

-Isobel –saludó Harry a la lechuza.

El ave entró por la ventana y se colocó sobre la cama, Harry se dirigió hasta ella y le sacó el pergamino que tenía la lechuza atado a la pata.

_Papá:_

_Me ha ido estupendamente, voy bastante bien en todas las clases. Mi favorita es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No puedo creer que aparezcas en la mayoría de los libros, al igual que tío Ron y tía Hermione. A Rose y a mí siempre nos están mirando, al parecer mi hermano tiene muy buena fama en el Quidditch, creo que entró al equipo. Casi no hablo con él, está muy ocupado haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Espero que tú estés bien._

_Te quiere, Albus._

Harry sonrió, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de salir en los libros del colegio, ni que estuvieran mirando a su familia como lo habían hecho con él hace muchos años, pero estaba feliz de que James entrara al equipo de Quidditch, aunque ya lo suponía, cuando se ponían a jugar con Ron y sus hijos, James era el mejor buscador. Harry pensó en contestarle en ese mismo momento a su hijo, pero ya iba tarde para ver a Lily, así que decidió que le contestaría más tarde.

Tomó los polvos Flú y se apareció en la casa de Ginny.

-¡Papá! –gritó una pequeña niña pelirroja que salió corriendo de la cocina directo a sus brazos.

-Mi pequeña princesa –exclamó Harry antes de perder el aire por el abrazo de su hija- ¿Cómo has estado, cariño?

-Bien, pero ¿por qué no habías venido a vernos? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Trabajo, amor –Harry se sintió mal por decirle eso a su hija, en realidad el trabajo lo que más le dejaba era tiempo.

-Ah, ta bueno –la niña saltó de sus brazos, y corrió de nuevo hacía la cocina.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny levantándose de la mesa, donde estaba leyendo El Profeta -¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

-Lo siento, no había podido –contestó Harry, incomodo.

-Está bien, no importa. Qué bueno que has venido hoy.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-No, en realidad no –contestó Ginny y fue hacía la nevera- ¿quieres algo?

-No, quisiera saber si… ¿Podría llevar a Lily a tomar un helado? –preguntó Harry y la carita de la pequeña se iluminó.

-Sí, sí, yo quiero ir a comer helado con papá –canturreó la pequeña Lily -¿Puedo mamá, verdad que si?

-Por supuesto que puedes –contestó Ginny tomando a la pequeña en brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, anda papi, vamos –pidió los brazos de Harry.

-Vamos, mi amor, vamos.

Harry y Lily fueron hasta un parque a comerse sus helados, él se pasó lo que quedaba de la tarde viendo a su hija jugar en la ruedita giratoria, donde tenía que controlar la velocidad con su varita, hasta que la niña se mareo de tanto girar y Harry se apresuró a bajarla antes de que él helado de zumo de limón quedará en el pavimento. Hasta que a las ocho con treinta minutos tuvo que regresar a Grimmauld Place para ducharse una vez más e ir al Ministerio.

-¿Por qué tan agotado? –le preguntó Draco cuando Harry llegó directamente al silloncito que había instalado junto a la puerta para tirarse cuando a Draco se le ocurría quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Tuve un día infantil –contestó Harry, estirándose en el sofá.

-¿Infantil? –preguntó Draco reprimiendo una risita.

-Sí, fui a ver a Ginny y a Lily, y la lleve al parque –contó Harry, mientras Draco sacaba sus frasquitos.

-¿A ambas? –preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

-No, solo a mi hija –contestó el moreno, mirando a Draco enfrascarse con sus pociones, se veía tan… bien cuando se concentraba.

-Ah –se limitó a contestar Draco, evitando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-¿Y… has vuelto a la discoteca? –preguntó Harry después de un rato.

-No, no hay nada que hacer ahí –contestó Draco restándole importancia.

-Hay cosas de sobra que hacer ahí, Draco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa que a Draco le pareció demasiado irresistible y hasta coqueta.

-Y a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo en esos lugares, las cosas que hacen ahí las puedo hacer yo con solo una persona más y sin cientos de espectadores –Harry lo miró boquiabierto, ¿le había dicho que no necesitaba ir allí para follarse a alguien? ¿Qué lo hacía las veces que quería y en la comodidad de su hogar? Involuntariamente puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño, enojado.

-No tenías que ser tan especifico –soltó secamente y se puso la pequeña almohadita que tenía bajo su cabeza encima de la cara, Draco alzó una ceja.

-No especifique nada, Potter –replicó Draco escondiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia- que tu mente vaya demasiado lejos no es mi culpa.

Harry bufó. ¿A él que tenía que importarle si Draco se metía con medio mundo mágico? No debía importarle.

-De acuerdo, como sea –pero si le importaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco después de rato sin escuchar la voz de Harry, éste solía conversar bastante.

-Nada –contestó él cortante.

-Ya, y yo soy Nicolás Flamel -repuso Draco con sarcasmo, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada en serio, estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? –Draco se detuvo y miró a Harry iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico pero se arrepintió.

-En… que le regalaré a Ian por su cumpleaños –mintió Harry, Draco se dio cuenta pero no insistió.

-Yo ya sé que le regalaré –comentó el rubio, volviendo a los ingredientes que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry no muy interesado.

-Lo veras el sábado –contestó Draco, Harry resopló y se incorporó en el sofá- tú deberías saber que regalarle, lo conoces de más tiempo que yo.

-Sí, pero tú te llevas mejor con él. Se entienden con las pociones esas, tienen gustos similares –aclaró Harry, se sentía sorprendido por su mal humor, ¿de verdad le había afectado tanto lo qué le dijo Draco? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué?

-Tenlo por seguro –dijo Draco con sorna, Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco- De veras Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde quedo tu infame buen humor al que estoy tan maravillosamente acostumbrado?

-Eso quisiera saber yo –murmuró Harry, no muy seguro de que Draco lo hubiese escuchado.

Draco desistió sus intentos de que Harry le dijera que demonios le había pasado de un momento a otro, así que aunque trataba de sacarle plática, el Gryffindor terminaba cerrándola después de dos frasecillas. Así que mejor lo ignoró, lo que le pasara o no a Harry, de todas formas, no tenía por qué incumbirle.

-Hasta mañana, Draco –anunció Harry después de estar mirando a Draco tanto rato que empezaba a tener alucinaciones con los ojos abiertos.

-Hasta mañana, Harry. Que se te pase el mal humor –le deseó Draco, y se lo deseó enserio. No le gustaba tener a un Potter de mala gana en su laboratorio.

-Espero que sí, adiós.

Harry se fue a Grimmauld Place aún con el ceño fruncido. Se metió a la ducha y eso lo relajo, aunque solo fuera un poco, pero ya no se sentía tan… molesto. Cuando salió no tenía ánimos para nada, así que se fue a acostar con el estómago vacío, ni siquiera se fijó en la charola de comida que estaba sobre su escritorio. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido? No eran celos, no, no podían ser celos, ¿verdad? Claro que no, para tener celos Malfoy tendría que significar algo para él, y Draco no significa nada, ¿no significa? No, no significa. Así siguió por horas, haciéndose preguntas, preguntas que él creía responder, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido, que eran preguntas sin respuesta, o al menos no las quería responder con la verdad.

**Londres, Sábado 25 de octubre.**

Harry había vuelto a la normalidad al día siguiente, aunque a Draco le pareció que se debatía con el mismo para estar de buen humor, ya después, durante la semana volvió a ser él por completo. Pero había veces, cuando le preguntaba a Draco algo "muy privado" y según para el moreno, Draco daba "_demasiados detalles" _su humor se esfumaba de a ratos, pero luego volvía. Harry cada vez compartía más cosas con el Slytherin, de poco a poco uno se iba adentrando a la vida del otro, con preguntas siempre un poco más reveladoras. Se podría decir que Draco Malfoy sabía ya casi tanto como lo que habían aprendido Ron y Hermione de él en dieciocho años, y eso a veces le asustaba.

En la semana Draco recibió una carta de Scorpius diciéndole que la escuela no estaba del todo mal, que había algunos chicos que lo miraban mal, pero que los de su casa siempre lo rodeaban y lo trataban como si fuera el mismísimo Merlín, Draco rió a carcajadas con eso. Su pequeño Slytherin era un mini Draco en sus mejores tiempos, aunque él no cometería los mismos errores que Draco cometió en su momento.

-Vamos, Harry, tiene demasiado que no hacemos algo solo los tres, como en los viejos tiempos, amigo –lo animó Ron, llevaba rato insistiendo en que salieran al mundo muggle a vacacionar un rato, y Hermione lo apoyaba.

-Hoy no, chicos. Voy a la fiesta de un amigo –insistió Harry.

-Bueno vale, mañana entonces.

-Ron, no…

-Harry, por favor –pidió Hermione –te extrañamos, de verdad.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mañana será –aceptó Harry de buena gana, era cierto, tenía a sus amigos demasiado abandonados, pero en esos momentos ellos no eran exactamente su prioridad.

-Muy bien, iremos a Grimmauld Place a eso de las…

-¿Cuatro estaría bien? –opinó Hermione.

-A las cuatro está perfecto.

Después de pasar el día con sus amigos, sin tener mucho que comunicarse realmente, regreso a su casa no muy tarde, todavía tenía que ir a comprar el regalo de Ian si lo quería tener listo a las nueve de la noche.

-¡Draco! –lo saludo Ian cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, atrás de él estaba Peter.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ian –le deseó Draco, e Ian lo abrazo como agradecimiento.

-Draco, que bueno que viniste –dijo Peter y también lo abrazo dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Claro, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –Ian se rió.

-Porque esperas ver a Harry –le susurró el festejado al oído y se rio con ganas.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Draco a la defensiva y lo miro con una clara advertencia, no sabía de qué hablaba pero más le valía no decir eso en voz alta.

-No yo solo decía –contestó Ian intentado reprimir la risa.

-Pues no digas estupideces –le espetó Draco fríamente, Ian asintió.

-Creímos que Harry llegaría contigo –comentó Peter tomando el paquete que traía Draco en las manos. El rubio lo miro con hostilidad, ¿por qué demonios llegaría él con Harry?

-¿Por qué tendría que venir Potter conmigo? –Draco se cruzó de brazos y miro de Ian a Peter, y de Peter a Ian.

-Pues se conocen, creímos que…

-Conozco a muchos y no por eso voy a llegar con ellos –declaró Draco cortante.

-De acuerdo, pero no te enfades.

-Pues tú y tu novio dicen tonterías –le dijo a Ian, después de que sonara el timbre y Peter fuera a atender.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Peter desde la puerta, Draco puso los ojos en blanco. _Hablando del Salvador del Mundo Magico…_

_-_Hola, chicos –saludó Harry con manifiesto buen humor.

-Genial, Harry –exclamó Ian y se acercó a saludar al recién llegado- justo hablábamos de ti, ¿no, Draco?

El aludido miró a Ian de una manera tan hostil que el cumpleañero deseo que no fuera su última fiesta de aniversario, al parecer algunos no saben cuándo dejar de bromear.

-Ajá –se limitó a decir el rubio aun con la mirada en Ian.

-Que bien –dijo Harry dirigiéndose al sillón donde Draco e Ian estaban sentados, él primero tenía una cara de funeral -¿y qué decían?

-Nada, nos preguntábamos cuando llegarías –contestó Ian, aún con su risa estúpida según el juzgar de Draco.

-¿Y ya que llego puedes cerrar la boca?

-¿Por qué el mal humor, Draco? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa igual de imbécil que la de Ian- Ya llegue, alégrate.

Draco sonrió con clara burla y Harry esperó el comentario irónico.

-Debería, más bien, salir corriendo.

-Pues la puerta es ancha –rebatió Harry, el rubio se sorprendió, pero obviamente no dio muestras de ello, o al menos eso creía- pero no quiero que te vayas, así que deshecha tu mala leche, serpiente.

Draco alzo una ceja, y sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho, _No quiero que te vayas_, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Tal vez quiere tener a alguien a quien molestar durante la velada, pero entonces recordó que Potter era de los pocos que no buscaban eso, sonrió.

-Claro, entonces me quedare solo porque tú me lo pides –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto que solo te quedaras por eso.

-Ya, que se supone que ambos están aquí por mi –intervino Ian juguetón, por supuesto que estos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro, él lo sabía y su intuición era su mejor cualidad, que le lancen un Avada en ese mismo instante si su egocéntrico amigo no se estaba enamorando del Héroe mágico.

-Lo siento, Ian. Feliz cumpleaños –Harry le dio un abrazo amistoso al cumpleañero y le entrego el pequeño paquete que tenía en las manos.

-Pues te festejan más a ti que a mí –comentó Ian en un susurró, pero Draco lo oyó.

-Ian deja de decir…

-Verdades aunque lo niegues –terminó el cumpleañero y estalló otra risa, Draco se levantó e Ian salió corriendo a la cocina.

-A veces me encantaría lanzarle una maldición, no lo hago nada más porque…

-Me quieres –completó Ian con ojitos de koala moribundo, Draco bufó.

-Fueras tan afortunado, siéntete dichoso de que aún te hablo.

-Ya, ya, ¿qué clase de amigos se la viven peleando? –acusó Peter, levitando una charola con whisky de fuego y vasos, la coloco en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón.

-Nosotros –contestaron Draco e Ian a la vez, el último volvió a soltar una risotada, Draco sonrió.

Horas después, cuando la primera botella de whisky desapareció y fue sustituida por un aperitivo y cervezas de mantequilla ya todos habían hablado demasiado incluso de lo que no tenían que hablar, como Peter, siendo tomador inexperto se puso a lamentarse por lo que había hecho semanas antes, hasta que Ian le dijo que si volvía a mencionar eso lo dejaba ahí con todo y su celebración, de pronto una música que Draco reconoció igual de escandalosa que la de la discoteca empezó a sonar, y todos los amigos del festejado se pusieron a bailar con pareja o sin pareja, todos los muebles que estaban en la sala fueron removidos, excepto el sillón en el que Draco y Harry aún estaban.

-Draco, dale vamos a bailar –pidió Harry levantándose del sillón, Draco lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Estás loco, o qué?

-Vamos, no puedo creer que no sepas bailar –insistió el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sé, pero esto no es bailar, Harry –Draco miró con pavor a los chicos que se sacudían tormentosamente en la sala que se había convertido en una mini discoteca. Harry rió por la expresión de pánico en la cara del Slytherin.

-Yo te guio.

Y como si esas palabras fueran todo lo que Draco necesitara escuchar se levantó y, aunque aún con mala cara, siguió a Harry a donde estaban los demás, Ian les dirigió una curiosa mirada pero siguió en su trabajo con Peter.

-De acuerdo, me siento idiota –declaró Draco, cuando llegaron con los demás y los que estaban a sus lados empezaron a chocar contra él.

-Ya, solo sigue el ritmo de la música…

-Harry, no le veo ritmo a esta música, es solo… ruido –Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al rubio con cuidado.

-¿Ves a los demás? –Draco asintió- Haz lo que ellos, solo… déjate llevar –y sin previo aviso Harry tomo a Draco de la cadera, igual que lo hacían los demás y trato de hacerlo seguir su compas, pero lo único que consiguió fue poner al Slytherin nervioso y lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto, pero para su sorpresa el rubio lo tomó a él de los hombros y comenzó a bailar, Harry sonrió.

Draco no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero necesitaba seguir teniendo ese toque en su cadera así que trato de imitar a Harry y a los otros, se meneo al supuesto "ritmo" de la música y se dejó llevar por su compañero de baile. Harry parecía saber lo que hacía, lo guiaba a su manera y Draco no puso objeción a nada, se sentía feliz ahí, sentía una sensación que lo llenaba, que lo hacía sentir seguro, con la certeza de que con quien estaba era alguien digno de su confianza, de su secreto. No sabía que era esa sensación que no era la primera vez que sentía, pero le gustaba, si, le encantaba sentirse así, aunque le resultaba de lo más extraño que fuera Harry Potter el que lo hacía sentirse de tal forma, tan… feliz.

De pronto cuando se encontró con la mirada esmeralda del chico que tenía enfrente sintió unas locas ganas de besarlo, de descubrir el sabor de esos perfectos labios con los que había fantaseado tanto últimamente, estos días más que en las semanas pasadas, en las que los sueños con Harry de protagonista se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, esos labios sonrosados se arquearon en una perfecta sonrisa y Draco sintió algo cálido recorrerle de pies a cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Esos sentimientos, de donde habían salido, Draco no tenía idea, pero tenía que saber que estaban ahí, y cada vez más fuertes.

-¿Verdad que no es tan difícil? –preguntó Harry extasiándose con esos ojos plateados que no soltaban su mirada- ¿O yo soy un gran maestro?

-No, Potter –negó Draco- No es tan difícil.

Harry sonrió y siguió aprovechando el baile con la compañía de Draco, la mejor compañía que tenía últimamente, la única compañía que disfrutaba de un tiempo para acá. ¿Cuándo se convirtió el Slytherin en el centro de lo que a Harry se le hacía importante? No podía, ni quería saberlo, el caso es que Malfoy estaba ahí, frente a él y era la única persona que quería tener ahí en ese momento y en todos los demás. Que fuera Malfoy, eso dejo de importarle hace mucho.

-Vale chicos, que es hora del pastel –anunció Peter reventando la pequeña burbuja que se había creado alrededor de Harry y Draco.

-¿Por qué apresuras las cosas? –preguntó Harry soltando a Draco por fin, y jalándolo hacía donde Peter se encontraba.

-Porque ya quiere tener al festejado solo para él –contestó Draco, Harry y Peter soltaron una carcajada, Ian se ruborizó hasta las orejas- Venganza –susurró al pasar junto a Ian.

-Bueno, te quedaras sin pastel si sigues de gracioso, Draco –sentenció Ian, y todos los demás rieron.

-Como si lo que dijo Draco fuera mentira –observó Eric Legendres un chico moreno de ojos verdes, Ian lo miró furioso.

-Bueno y como que a ninguno le importa –dijo Ian cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya, amor –lo tranquilizó Peter dándole un descuidado beso en los labios- aceptemos que no es mentira.

-¡Peter! –lo regaño Ian, y la carcajada más fuerte que se había oído resonó en la habitación.

-Ya, ya, el pastel –recordó Harry mordiéndose el labio, Ian estaba más rojo que un pequeño demonio.

Cuando Peter hizo aparecer el pastel, a Draco por poco y se le cae la saliva de la boca, era un enorme pastel de chocolate, no tenía adornos, ni siquiera el típico merengue, era simplemente chocolate. Y recordó lo mucho que le fascinaba, cómo cuando era pequeño hacía todo lo que le mandaban sin rechistar solo por obtener un buen trozo de pastel, o esos deliciosos bombones que se deshacían en la boca dejándote el relleno de un chocolate cremoso, esos eran los favoritos de Draco, pocos niños como él podían comprarlo.

-Draco se ha enamorado del pastel –comentó Harry, después de la tercera porción que el rubio estaba sirviéndose.

-Metiche –le recriminó Draco, pero aún así empezó con, su nada despreciable, ración de pastel.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de obsesión con el pastel de chocolate? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida, los demás chicos ya habían terminado de comer, e incluso algunos ya se estaban retirando.

-Con el chocolate –confesó Draco, Harry rió- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tienes… -Harry se acercó y le retiro con la muñeca un poco de chocolate del labio superior a Draco, éste no le quitaba la mirada, Harry estaba demasiado cerca, podía besarlo, deseaba hacerlo, no recordaba desear algo con tanta intensidad desde hace tiempo. Y Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente, ¿qué se suponía que él tenía que hacer?

-Chicos… -Harry se hizo para atrás, y se voltio a ver a Ian, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa embriagadora al rubio, claramente decepcionado, _que oportuno_, pensó Harry con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? –contestó Draco, sorprendentemente hasta para él, molesto.

-Este…

-No es que los corramos, pero… -interrumpió Peter a Ian.

-Ya pueden irse –completó el festejado.

-Vaya para anfitriones –se quejó Draco.

-Quieren estar solos, hay que entenderlos, ¿no ves la cara que tiene Ian? –Peter y Draco voltearon a ver a Ian a la vez, éste se mordía el labio de manera extraña, los tres chicos se carcajearon e Ian volvió a enrojecer.

-Bueno, basta de esto. Los quiero a los dos fuera de aquí en menos de cinco segundos, o los saco con varita en mano –amenazó Ian entre bromeando y hablando en serio. Pero por las dudas Draco y Harry se despidieron y salieron juntos del lugar.

-Que desesperados –murmuró Harry, el sitio en donde estaban era un lugar muggle y Harry había ido ahí en su camioneta.

-En serio que sí –concedió Draco.

-Este… ¿Tú vives también aquí, no? –Draco arqueo una ceja- Londres muggle –aclaró Harry.

-Ah, sí.

-¿Te llevo? –preguntó Harry amablemente, como si fuera algo natural.

-De acuerdo –aceptó el rubio y se subió a la camioneta, de lado del copiloto.

No se sentía incómodo, en realidad todo lo contrario. Harry y él compartían cosas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, más aún, como si jamás se hubiesen odiado.

Pero claro, diría el dicho muggle, del odio al amor…

(N/A): No sé qué decir de éste capítulo, me gusto y a la vez no, no lo sé, cada vez que me ponía a escribir se me iba la inspiración, pero bueno, espero que a ustedes no les haya parecido taaan mal. Ahí algunas frases que estuve compartiendo con una amiga escritora, jaja Vallo siéntete dichosa de que aún te hablo, ok ya._.' Gracias por los reviews Murtilla, claro que seguiré escribiendo más y Hermy, bueno tú fuiste la segunda en leer, te quiero carriño.


	5. Primera vez

Aquí ya ahí lemmon chicos, así que están avisados. Ojala y les guste.

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 5:  
>Primera vez.<strong>

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar, nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final, el temor se ha ido & descubrí el amor en ti._

_Amor eterno – Camila._

**Londres, Domingo 26 de octubre.**

-¡Harry! –llamó una voz desde la sala- Apúrate, ¿sí? Llevamos quince minutos esperando.

-Ya voy, Ron –se limitó a contestar Harry, dándose un último vistazo en el espejo.

-¿Tardaste tanto y no pudiste al menos peinarte? –lo reprendió Hermione cuando Harry apareció en las escaleras.

-Si me peine, esto… -enredó su pelo con sus dedos- no tiene arreglo.

-Bueno, ya vámonos, ¿sí?

-¿A dónde iremos exactamente? –preguntó Harry no muy seguro de la idea de sus amigos, cada vez que salían se sentía como el mal tercio, el que quedaba sobrando, de pronto y sin saber por qué, recordó a Draco.

-A alguna playa, no lo sé. ¿A ti qué te gustaría hacer? –inquirió Hermione un poco preocupada por la cara de pocos ánimos de su amigo.

-Lo que ustedes quieran, solo no vayamos muy lejos, por favor –pidió Harry, la verdad se sentía cansado, la noche anterior se había dormido a las cuatro de la madrugada para despertarse a las seis por un sueño, para él, maravilloso y a la vez aterrador.

-No, qué te parece… ¿Francia?

-¡Ron! –lo regañaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de aparente inocencia- jamás he ido a Francia –Hermione lo miró ceñuda- Bueno, con los dos.

Harry rió- Conque ya ustedes fueron, ¿no?

Hermione se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo y Ron, bueno Ron era el vivo color de su cabello.

-Bueno, tal vez recordarías que te dijimos que iríamos si cuando platicamos pusieras más atención, Harry –le reclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Ya, bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Harry, pensando que si tardaban más se arrepentiría de ir, y una buena excusa se estaba formando en su cerebro.

-Vámonos –concluyó Hermione, adivinando las intenciones de Harry.

Draco, por otra parte, estaba todavía en la cama, tenía demasiado sueño. Obviamente ya se había levantado y le pidió a Trina, su elfina doméstica, un escueto desayuno que se había zampado en cinco minutos. Y después de eso volvió a la cama, pero ya no se había podido dormir, recordó el día de ayer, a Harry a escasos centímetros de su rostro, de sus labios. Lo había podido besar, es más, estaba seguro de que eso habría pasado si Ian no hubiera llegado a correrlos en ese instante. Se sentía enojado con su amigo por ser tan poco oportuno. Pero a la vez, ¿qué hubiera hecho si Potter le besaba?, aún más difícil, ¿qué hubiera hecho Potter si le hubiera besado? Pero se quedaría con la duda, porque ese beso no ocurrió, y tal vez jamás fuera a ocurrir, aunque deseaba más que nada que así fuera.

_-Admítelo de una vez, idiota _–Draco se volvió, pero no había nadie, por supuesto que no era nadie, era esa estúpida voz en su cabeza, Draco ya había lidiado con ella otras veces, esa chirriante vocecilla con el tono perfecto de Potter lo acosaba con una "supuesta verdad" que tenía que aceptar. Pero él no iba a aceptarla, porque no era ninguna verdad -¿_No lo es?_ –lo cuestionó la vocecilla.

-No –contestó Draco- Por supuesto que no, yo por Potter no siento más que una atracción meramente superficial, y una amistad apreciable, si hay que admitir, pero solo eso –le dijo convencido a la voz, pero cuando lo dijo noto que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. _¿No lo es?_

No habían salido de Londres al menos, habían ido a la Playa de Bournemouth. No sabía porque tanta insistencia en ir a una playa, y Ron varias veces le había dicho que era por su falta de color, que últimamente estaba más pálido que Voldemort, Harry lo miro con mala cara en esa ocasión. Pero después de todo se la paso bastante bien, tomo el sol y entró a nadar un rato. Terminó con un color rojizo en las mejillas, que lo hacía ver más aniñado pero adorable, (según Hermione) también tenía un ligero color tostado en el cuerpo. Cuando se fue a acostar lo hizo con cierto temor, no quería que se repitiese su sueño anterior, bueno al menos eso quería pensar la parte consciente de su cerebro, la que él podía manipular, pero en su subconsciente deseaba tener ese sueño de nuevo, no era malo, pero le asustaba.

Por supuesto tenía que ver con Malfoy, ¿con quién más? Si el rubio era el único presente en sus sueños desde hace un tiempo. Pero lo que a Harry le asustó era que esa noche no había aparecido la fantasía con Draco, las escenas morbosas que lo hacían despertar con una molestia en su entre pierna, una molestia demasiado ansiosa por el rubio que era la razón de que estuviera presente. Pero esa vez no, esa noche todo fue tan… diferente. Estaban en el laboratorio, (ya había tenido sueños con ese lugar de fondo pero no como este) y de repente Draco lo tomo de la mano.

-Te quiero –había murmurado, y luego lo había tomado entre sus manos y lo había besado dulcemente. Recordaba haber entrelazado sus dedos con los de Draco, recordaba haberle susurrado que lo quería, recordaba haber visto un sentimiento muy fuerte en la mirada plateada del rubio. Y en vez de levantarse como ya estaba acostumbrado, lo hizo con una sensación extraña en el pecho y sintiendo una sensación de vacío en el estómago, la necesidad de que el sueño no fuera solo eso, un sueño.

Esa noche, al menos, la paso en blanco. Pero al otro día lo primero que apareció en su mente como un flash repentino fue la mirada plateada tan cálida que Harry solo le había visto a Draco una vez, y en sus sueños, el moreno suspiró.

Draco aprovechó toda la mañana para terminar de desempacar la última caja con sus cosas, no había dejado que la elfina lo hiciera, ya que él tenía un estricto orden, le gustaba verlas como él las quería. Ya casi no quedaba nada, todo lo había secado, excepto la caja que contenía fotos en sus portarretratos y algunas pocas cosas personales, esas cosas las dejo ahí, incluyendo otro resto de fotos. Solo saco un par, una era de Scorpius y él en un parque mágico en Hogsmeade, el pequeño rubio tendría como siete años en esa fotografía, estaba sobre un columpio ansioso por que su padre hiciera que éste pudiera empezar a balancearse, sonreía con impaciencia a la cámara y luego volteaba a mirar a su padre que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

La otra era de él a la misma edad que tenía su hijo en la foto anterior, estaba con Lucius y Narcisa, el primero los miraba con cierto fervor, había sido una de las pocas veces en las que su padre lo miraba de tal manera, Narcisa lo tenía tomado de una mano y en la otra Draco llevaba un dragón morado de peluche. _Draco. _Así se llamaba ese peluche. Puso la foto con su hijo en un buró junto a su cama y la otra en la cómoda.

_¡Plop! –_Amo Draco –lo llamo Trina después de haber aparecido en su recamara, Draco dio un pequeño saltito, se vio ridículo frente al espejo de su cómoda- el señor Margolyes, está abajo, lo busca.

¿Ian? Eran las tres de la tarde, se suponía que él chico estaba en el laboratorio trabajando, ¿qué hacía en su casa? Tal vez solo quería estrenar el uso de la red flú a la casa de Draco, ya que éste lo acababa de permitir. Solo tres personas tenían ese acceso, Ian (junto con Peter), la mansión Malfoy y Harry.

-Gracias, Trina. Ya bajo –Draco se puso una playera y bajó, Ian estaba en el sillón de la sala, esperando.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco un poco preocupado.

-¿No puedo solo venir a visitarte? –dijo Ian haciéndose el ofendido.

-Son horas de trabajo, ¿qué haces aquí? –insistió el rubio, Ian se levantó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Un tipo del laboratorio arruino una poción y al parecer es infecciosa para quienes la respiren, están tratando de deshacerse de ella –contestó Ian encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia – nos dieron diez minutos, y quise venir para acá.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa con Peter?

-Está en entrenamiento, tiene partido el viernes –explicó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa, luego se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Te molesta? –quiso saber Draco sentándose a lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿El entrenamiento?

-El que juegue –aclaró Draco, mientras Trina aparecía en la sala con té para ambos – Gracias– le dijo a la elfina.

-No, no me molesta. A él siempre le ha gustado el quidditch, y yo siempre lo he apoyado hasta… -Ian sorbió de su té, de repente sus facciones se endurecieron- Bueno, el bateador de su equipo es el, el que…

-¿Con quién estuvo cuando se dio la borrachera de su vida? –preguntó Draco divertido, pero al ver la expresión de Ian prefirió no usar bromitas.

-Aja, creo que ese estúpido intenta tener algo con él –Ian se levantó del sillón, ya era común en su amigo que cada vez que se enfurecía o algo le molestara no se podía quedar quieto, siempre se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Pero Peter no, Ian. Tienes que confiar en él –dijo Draco siguiendo al chico con la mirada- lo que hizo Peter fue por despecho y alcohol, no se repetirá.

-¿Y si peleamos? Volverá a tomar y no creo que el imbécil de Amir desaproveche la oportunidad – Draco no estaba seguro de si Ian lo decía con celos, reproche o temor. Sentía que los tres sentimientos estaban en la voz de su amigo en ese momento.

-El prometió no volver a tomar, pasara lo que pasara…

-Aun así, Amir no me gusta nada –declaró Ian y miro su reloj de muñeca – ya pasaron quince minutos, tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, ¿voy para que almorcemos? –ofreció Draco mientras se levantaba a despedir a su, ahora malhumorado, amigo.

-Está bien –fue la escueta respuesta de Ian, entró a la chimenea y tomo los polvos que estaban junto a ésta –Adiós.

Draco resopló, tomo su taza de té y la lleno de la pequeña tetera que Trina había dejado sobre la mesa y subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Harry se disponía a llegar temprano ese día, más por la ansiedad de ver a Draco que por otra cosa, aunque jamás lo admitiría por supuesto. Afuera estaba lloviendo, se sentía un aire demasiado gélido, así que Harry en vez de la túnica se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera, junto con un gorro y una bufanda, los guantes los dejo sobre la cama, no creía que fuera a necesitarlos. Parecía que ya estaban en lo más crudo del invierno, y apenas era octubre.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! Estas helando –exclamó Draco cuando Harry entró en el laboratorio. El moreno temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía la nariz y las mejillas de un rojo intenso- Dioses, Harry… tus manos.

Las manos de Harry tenían un color bastante parecido al violeta, las uñas estaban casi totalmente moradas. Draco tomo las duras manos del chico que tenía en frente y lo llevo al sillón, se sentó junto a él y se quitó sus propios guantes para ponérselos delicadamente al moreno. Harry balbuceó algo parecido a un _Gracias_.

-¿Por qué no usaste guantes? ¿Acaso quieres perder las manos? –preguntó Draco molesto, ni siquiera lo dejo responder- Además, ¿cómo llegaste? ¿por qué estas helado y mojado? –Draco sacó su varita y conjuro un hechizo de calefacción, a la vez que también secaba las ropas de Harry.

-Yo… yo…

-Luego me explicas –se conformó Draco al darse cuenta de que Harry no podía siquiera separar los labios.

Inconscientemente paso su brazo alrededor de Harry intentado transmitirle todo el calor que le fuera posible, se estremeció al sentir al chico tan frío. Harry, también de manera inconsciente, se acurruco más a lado de Draco buscando la calidez que ese cuerpo le proporcionaba.

-Dios, tengo… tanto frío –balbuceó Harry- A…fu…fuera neva…nevaba.

-¿Qué no llegaste por red flú? –quiso saber Draco, alejándose un poco de Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió tomo su suéter y lo mantuvo en donde estaba.

-No,… venía de… de Hogsmeade, allá también helaba –informó el chico, poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo iba entrando en calor, ya podía flexionar los dedos un poco.

-Pues que idiota eres –decidió Draco poniéndose de pie y dejando a Harry en el sillón, éste sintió la ausencia del rubio enseguida, el calor se fue con él- ¿por qué no llevaste guantes?

-En el momento en que… salí, no creí que fuera… a necesitarlos –Harry alzó la vista y vio a Draco mirarlo de forma reprobatoria, puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Podrías… podrías venir? –Draco no hizo ademán de acercarse- por favor, estoy… congelado.

El rubio camino de nuevo hacía el sofá y se sentó junto a Harry, el chico seguía bastante frío a pesar de que su ropa ya no estaba empapada, tomo una de sus manos y le quito su guante para asegurarse de que estuviera recuperando su tono normal. Ya las uñas no estaban moradas pero si tenían un ligero tono violeta, las manos ya estaban casi en su totalidad del color de piel habitual.

-Gracias –dijo Harry mirando su mano sobre la de Draco.

-¿Por?

-Por no permitir que pierda las manos –Harry alzó la mirada en ese momento y se encontró con la gris de Draco, éste le sonrió cálidamente.

-Me debes una –dijo y le guiñó un ojo amistosamente, hizo como si pretendiera levantarse del sofá para empezar con su trabajo, pero Harry apretó su mano con la que lo había estado sosteniendo y lo detuvo.

-Draco…

-¿Si? –preguntó el rubio nervioso, ¿por qué Harry se estaba acercando a él de esa manera?

-El sábado yo…

-¿Tú? –lo animó Draco acercándose también.

-Yo iba a…

-¿A…?

-Esto –decidió que era mejor demostrarlo. De todas formas ya no podía resistirse y al parecer al Slytherin le pasaba igual.

Los fríos labios de Harry se acomodaron sobre los suyos lenta y suavemente, Draco sintió sus labios temblar al contacto de los del moreno, aún estaban helados. Pero eso no le interesó en lo más mínimo, con la punta de la lengua delineó el labio inferior de Harry en un intento de transmitirle la calidez de su tibia lengua, al tiempo que disfrutaba el sabor tan gélido de los labios del chico con el que se fundía en su beso. Harry entre abrió su boca dejando en claro lo que quería, lo que ansiaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. Draco lo entendió y no se hizo de rogar, dejo que su lengua fuera más allá de los labios de Harry, que se encontrase con la de él disfrutando el sabor correspondiente de cada uno. Disfruto sus labios, y sintió como Harry le daba un pequeño mordisquito a su labio inferior, no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara entrecortadamente. Harry se hizo hacia atrás separando su boca de la de Draco, pero las manos aferradas a su espalda no lo dejaron avanzar mucho, éste le sonrió, indicándole que no se iba a alejar demasiado tiempo. Se quitó el gorro y la bufanda, al igual que la sedadera, abajo tenía una playera de algodón en corte en _V,_ algo ajustada. Draco gruñó.

-¿Por qué tienes que verte tan bien? –preguntó mirando a Harry detenidamente, la mirada de Draco le recordó la misma manera en que el rubio había visto el pastel el sábado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y atrajo a Harry hacía si de nuevo.

Lo volvió a besar con más desesperación y ansiedad que antes, dejando que sus lenguas se entretuvieran juntas mientras sus manos se apropiaban de la cintura de Harry, estrechándolo más hacía su cuerpo. Harry lo fue empujando hasta que ambos cayeron juntos en el sofá aún sin dejar de besarse. En poco tiempo el moreno y sonrojado Gryffindor se encontraba sin su playera tratando de deshacerse también de la de Draco.

-Date prisa, ¿sí? –ordenó el rubio, cuándo Harry empezó a besarle el cuello y tratar de deshacerse también de sus pantalones. El moreno rió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco, éste se estremeció y aferró sus uñas a la espalda de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente? –ronroneó Harry apoderándose de nuevo de los labios de Draco.

-¿Tú qué crees que quiera que…? ¡Dios! –Draco no pudo terminar su respuesta, una mano concienzuda recorrió su abdomen hasta posarse en su ya muy presente erección, aun cubierta por la ropa interior. Harry lo acarició con una tranquilidad desesperante para el rubio, éste alzo las caderas tratando de apresurar al moreno, y Harry se limitó a empezar a depositar besos en el cuello y pecho de Draco, y después apresuro un poco más la mano que trabajaba sobre el endurecido miembro de Draco.

Harry se deshizo en su totalidad de su ropa y de la del rubio, permitiéndole libremente recorrer la piel de Draco con sus labios, saboreando cada rincón del cuerpo del chico que deseaba y había comenzado a querer. Draco tampoco desaprovecho la oportunidad, dejaba que Harry le dominará en ese momento o más bien que los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacía él lo sometieran. Todas esas sensaciones se le hacían irreconocibles, a pesar de haber estado en situaciones similares bastantes veces anteriormente, pero eso no se comparaba, ¿a qué se debía? Draco ya lo sabía. Quería a Harry. Lo quería tanto como Harry lo quería a él.

-¿Puedo…? –preguntó Harry refiriéndose a lo que Draco ya sabía, el rubio asintió. Harry conjuró su varita que había quedado enredada en el suelo junto con sus prendas de ropa para hacer el hechizo anticoncepcional.

-¿Es… es absolutamente necesario? –preguntó Draco con un evidente sonrojo y cierta vergüenza en la voz. Sentía curiosidad de si el motivo por el que Harry conjuraba el hechizo contraceptivo era por qué no estaba seguro de lo que podía haber hecho antes, o porque Draco no sería el último, el rubio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera por la primera razón.

-Depende de ti –contestó Harry mirándolo con ternura.

-No lo hagas –pidió Draco. Harry sin pedir ninguna explicación más dejo caer su varita, no sin antes conjurar un hechizo de silencio para que los demás no pudieran ser testigos oyentes de lo que iba suceder ahí.

-¿Podrías… ya sabes…? –Harry giro uno de sus dedos en el aire pidiéndole a Draco que se volteara, éste se inclinó y beso a Harry con ímpetu una vez más antes de hacer lo que le pedía.

Harry fue besándolo desde el cuello haciendo una línea de besos y mordidas dejando humedecida la espalda del ya demasiado ansioso rubio. El exasperante Gryffindor jugaba en la entrada de Draco, acariciando y besando con demasiada energía pero sin acabar de satisfacer a Draco por completo, hasta que un dedo juguetón se introdujo en él y el Slytherin soltó un chillido, Harry disfrutaba de oírlo gemir y chillar de esa forma, porque sabía que era él el que lo ocasionaba. Draco empujo sus caderas contra el pequeño invasor en su intimidad, pero sintió que el invitado se iba, murmuró unas palabras que fueron calladas cuando algo más duro y de mayor tamaño lo invadió. Se aferró al sofá cuando sintió a Harry comenzar a moverse con demasiada calma.

-Vamos, Harry. ¡Ya! –gimió Draco. Harry obedeció, comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra Draco con fuerza y rapidez, sintiéndose el mismo ya incontrolable y sin poder refrenar el momento que quería hacer durar. Pero había fantaseado tantas veces con el que lo único que quería era disfrutar al máximo, sin importar lo que durara. Se estaba dejando ir con Draco por completo. Gozaba de cada instante que sus labios rozaban la piel de Draco, cada pequeño gemido que el Slytherin soltaba, de escuchar su propio nombre en esos grititos. Y Draco hacia lo mismo, se estremecía con cada beso y mordida que el Gryffindor le brindaba, con cada caricia, con cada embestida que ese cuerpo tenía contra el suyo. Disfrutando el placer que, ahora sabía, solo Harry podría darle.

Harry llevo la mano que tenía aferrada a la espalda de Draco hasta la erección del rubio, y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza, a sabiendas de que él ya estaba a punto de llegar, y queriendo que su compañero llegara junto a él. Solo bastaron un par de caricias y embestidas más para que ambos se corrieran. Harry se dejó caer sobre Draco y éste soltó un suspiro de cansancio y satisfacción. Se sentía demasiado contento y su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Harry se incorporó lentamente dejando al rubio aún bocabajo en el sofá, y decidió que desde donde él estaba tenía una gran vista. No pudo evitar darle una pequeña nalgadita, Draco gruñó.

-Ya deja de toquetearme, ¿no? –dijo Draco con sorna, y también se incorporó quedando sentado junto a Harry, que ya había comenzado a vestirse. El Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco, conjuro su varita y con un solo movimiento más de ésta ya tenía la ropa puesta.

-No me apetece dejar de hacerlo –contestó Harry con una sonrisa pícara y acarició con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Draco, sintió como la piel de éste se contraía y rió por lo bajo.

-Bien, ¿Ahora ya me dejaras trabajar? –preguntó Draco, dejando a Harry terminar de vestirse mientras se iba a la mesa donde los frascos y las pociones estaban incompletos gracias a la inesperada interrupción.

-¿No tuviste ya suficiente trabajo? –insinuó Harry con una cara de pillo que a Draco se le antojaba hermosa.

-Ya, pero al trabajo real.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta la mesa donde Draco ya se disponía a empezar con la primera de sus infinitas pociones de ese turno. Pero él no lo iba a dejar, no hasta que hablaran al menos.

-Draco –lo llamó temeroso, Harry tenía que saber que significaba para Draco lo que acababa de suceder.

-Dime.

-¿Qué ha sido esto? –preguntó Harry sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse, espero que no se notara tanto y se confundiera con la requemada que se había dado el día anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Draco mirándolo fijamente, pero Harry tenía la vista en uno de sus frasquitos.

-A lo que acaba de pasar –contestó el moreno como si fuese algo obvio, que en realidad si lo era.

-Bueno, Harry, a eso se le llama follar, ¿no lo sabías? –dijo Draco haciéndose el gracioso, pero Harry hablaba en serio, y su respuesta increíblemente lo lastimó.

-¿Eso fue? ¿Follar? –preguntó el moreno en tono defensivo, se sentía herido por las palabras tan ordinarias que había usado Draco para referirse a lo que acaba de pasar entre los dos.

-Bueno, yo…

-Olvídalo, ya entendí –eran cuarto para las once, y ya quería irse. Por un día que se fuera antes que Malfoy no pasaría nada.

-No, Harry, espera. ¿A dónde vas? –Harry estaba poniéndose el gorro y la bufanda de nuevo, tomo los guantes que Draco le había prestado y se los dejo en la mesa.

-Me voy Malfoy, si yo hubiera sabido que para ti solo sería un simple revolcón jamás hubiera dejado que pasará.

-Harry, no fue eso yo…

Harry salió y dio un portazo.

-… te quiero.

Draco se sentía miserable y frustrado, solo estaba bromeando. Cómo podía creer Harry que solo había sido un revolcón. Lo que habían tenido había sido mucho, pero jamás un revolcón. Y cómo podía haber sido él tampoco sensible, Harry era un Gryffindor, de sentimientos puros y con corazón de corderito, pero no recordaba que a Harry lo lastimaran fácilmente y él lo había logrado, lo había herido. Y tenía que arreglarlo, iba a arreglarlo.

Harry llegó a su casa con una cara superficialmente enojada, pero por dentro se sentía vacio, un vacio doloroso. ¿Un revolcón? Después de los sentimientos con los que él se había entregado a Draco, para el Slytherin solo había sido, ¿un revolcón?

Ni siquiera quiso llegar a su habitación. Y cuando Kreacher se apareció para ofrecerle algo, él le ordenó desaparecer. Se tumbó en el sofá más grande que había en la sala, y cerró los ojos. Tampoco iba a llorar, no iba a hacerlo. Aunque le doliera que Draco no compartiera sus sentimientos, porque él no quería solo _follar _con Draco, él en verdad quería que fuese diferente, pero era Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo se permitió olvidar eso? ¿Cómo se enamoró sin saber si Draco le correspondía? _Solo yo soy tan imbécil_, pensó Harry con disgusto.

Draco se apresuró a terminar la poción que había dejado inconclusa antes de que Harry llegara, y acomodo todas sus cosas para irse. Cuando llego a su casa, se dirigió a darse el baño más corto que jamás había tomado, en parte por la prisa, en parte por el aire tan gélido que envolvía el cuarto de baño. Al salir se puso unos jeans de vestir y una playera de algodón, encima de esta un saco de color crema, tomó una bufanda que hacía juego y se puso los guantes que hasta hacía poco Harry estaba usando, se los llevo a la nariz. El aroma a Harry seguía sobre ellos. Bajo a la sala y sin pensarlo dos veces entró a la chimenea.

-Número doce de Grimmauld Place –exclamó al aventar los polvos flú. La llamarada verde lo envolvió. Cuando aterrizo al otro lado casi cae de bruces pero pudo mantener el equilibrio para no hacer demasiado escándalo en la casa de Harry.

Al enfocar la vista vio a Harry acostado en un sofá, su pecho descendía y ascendía acompasadamente, estaba durmiendo. Se acercó hacía él mientras se deshacía de los guantes y los colocaba en la mesita que estaba enfrente. Se puso de rodillas frente al rostro de Harry y enredo sus dedos en la maraña oscura del chico que descansaba tranquilamente. Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido y se movió, abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry sentándose bien, un poco espantado de tener al causante de su malestar enfrente, cuando lo último que quería en ese momento era verlo.

-Vengo a responderte… de la manera correcta –explicó Draco, y acarició la mejilla del moreno.

-Ya me respondiste Draco, no quiero saber más…

-No me dejaste responderte sinceramente –dijo Draco sin alterarse- Querías saber que había sido lo que paso entre nosotros, ¿no? –Harry asintió, mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Una demostración –continuó el rubio.

-¿Demostración? –Draco asintió aún con su mano sobre la mejilla, sonrojada por el sol, de Harry- ¿De qué?

-De lo que siento… De lo que me haces sentir –Harry miró al Slytherin con los ojos como platos, Draco no lo dejo responder, se acercó y lo beso. Un beso que sabía ya Harry podía sentir como sincero, ya que ya estaba enterado de que Draco si sentía algo por él. No le había dicho que, pero sabía que había un sentimiento ahí y eso le bastó para entregarse por segunda vez a él. Harry llevó entre besos y caricias a Draco hasta su habitación, donde lo hizo suyo y solo suyo por segunda ocasión en el día, esa vez fue todo mucho más intenso, pero sobre todo, más real. Ambos sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y que, si Draco no lo volvía a arruinar, estarían juntos. Y, como el rubio había deseado hace unas horas, ellos serían los últimos para cada uno, que no habría nadie más después de ellos. Después de ese momento tan reparador y hermoso que ambos habían compartido, se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro entre las sabanas.

-No calmaste mis dudas –dijo de pronto Harry acariciando el cabello dorado platinado de la cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –murmuró Draco medio dormido.

-No me dijiste que es exactamente lo que te hago sentir –aclaró Harry, Draco alzo la cara y lo miro.

-Después de esto, ¿aún no lo sabes? –se extrañó Draco alzando más su cara y depositando un beso en los labios del moreno.

-Sería lindo oírlo –murmuró Harry.

-No lo oirás Potter…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry de pronto espantado.

-Porque ya lo sabes –contestó Draco tranquilamente, Harry soltó su cabello y se separó ligeramente de él, pero aún podía sentir la calidez de la piel del Gryffindor, se preguntó si no lo había arruinado de nuevo.

-Duele –confesó Harry.

-¿El qué?

-Que no quieras decírmelo, me hace pensar que… -Harry tragó saliva, tratando de creer que lo que iba a decir no fuera verdad- No sientes por mí lo mismo que yo por ti.

Draco bufó. Tomo la mano de Harry, la entrelazó con la suya y la puso sobre su estómago, luego le dio la espalda.

-Te quiero más de lo que imaginas, Potter. Ahora déjame dormir.

Harry sonrió radiante, así era Draco, él lo sabía y por eso le quería. El Slytherin tuvo que admitir que no fue difícil decirle a Harry lo que sentía por él, al contrario, se sintió bien al hacerlo. Hacerle saber a la persona que en esos momentos quería más que a ninguna otra lo que sentía por ella. Que era mucho, demasiado para ser exactos. Ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando su primera noche juntos, entregándose al primer sueño que no compartirían separados, a pesar de que se soñasen a ellos mismos. Estaban juntos y, al menos por el momento, eso nadie lo cambiaría. Al menos por el momento.

(N/A): Este capítulo si me gusto, bueno no es muy largo porque solo puse lo esencial {Harry&Draco} Pero bueno, espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es culpa de la escuela muggle y de la ausencia de inspiración hehehe' dejen sus comentarios, besos(:

Keremi; Gracias por leerlo, y claro que si seguiré escribiendo, aunque demore.

Vallo; Bueno, a ti te contesto por el msn hehehe', te quiero(:

Hermy; cariño, gracias por decir que me quedan muy lindos aunque no me gusten mucho, hahaha' te quiero Frida.

Murtilla; si escribiré más, lo terminaré.


	6. Por siempre, una promesa

_No sé el nombre del pequeño párrafo de la canción que puse, pero esta canción definitivamente será la de mi fic. La leí completa en otro Drarry y me encanto, así que iré poniendo sus parrafitos en lo que queda de ésta historia, que por cierto, es poco._

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 6:  
>Por siempre, una promesa.<strong>

_En mi corazón tú vivirás, desde hoy será, y para siempre, amor. En mi corazón no importa que dirán, dentro de mi estarás siempre..._

**Londres, Martes 28 de octubre. **

Harry se levantó con la clara idea de que había tenido una alucinación, de que lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas no era más que uno de sus muchos sueños. Pero un pataleo entre sus propias piernas lo hizo darse cuenta de que no era así. Draco estaba ahí, a su lado. Solo cubierto por las sabanas y el cobertor. Harry sonrió, y poco a poco fue recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Desde que llegó al laboratorio y Draco se dedicó a descongelarlo de la mejor forma, pasando por los momentos devastadores que pasó cuando creyó que el Slytherin no compartía sus sentimientos y la situación que habían vivido fuera catalogada por el rubio como un "_folle"_, hasta la hora en que Draco fue a buscarlo y le demostró que le correspondía, que le quería. A pesar de su breve regreso en el tiempo aún le parecía increíble, siempre deseó que pasara, pero la verdad es que jamás se permitió pensar que el desearlo haría que su ilusión se cumpliese. Pero si lo hizo, se cumplió. Por alguna razón, que para Harry era difícil de creer, Draco lo quería. Aunque para Draco ya no era extraño, ahora se preguntaba como no lo había reconocido antes, cómo se había permitido perder tanto tiempo lo que era estar en compañía de Harry, _su _Harry. Simplemente cuando estaba con él era como si todo lo demás desapareciera, y no solo en sus demostraciones de afecto del día anterior. Si no desde la primera semana en que Harry había aparecido en el laboratorio, cuando sin saberlo ambos se estaban enamorando el uno del otro, cada vez que discutían o no lo hacían. Cuando mantenían una plática amistosa y cuando ésta terminaba en un pequeño pleito. Con cada pequeño detalle, era inevitable, desde el principio fue así. Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado procurando no despertar a su compañero y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió se vistió y regreso junto al Slytherin que descansaba boca abajo, pero en cuanto Harry se acomodó a su lado Draco abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Vuelve a dormir, Draco –le susurró Harry dándole un beso sobre los mechones dorados que le caían encima de la frente- es temprano, no te vayas aún.

-No pensaba irme a ningún lado –murmuró Draco, despertándose por completo- bueno si… ¿El baño?

-Allá –señaló Harry hacia la puerta que estaba del lado de su compañero.

Draco se levantó de la cama y el aire frío de la mañana hizo que se estremeciera, volvió a sentarse.

-Creo que mejor me pongo algo de ropa, o estaré como tú estuviste ayer -dijo Draco convocando sus prendas, solo se puso el saco color crema.

-Te puedo calentar de la manera en que lo hiciste conmigo -murmuró Harry pasando su mano por la espalda del rubio, Draco tembló bajo su tacto.

El Slytherin ronroneó. -No me parece mala idea -se voltio para depositar un beso en los labios de Harry y se levantó hacia el baño.

Cuando salió de éste, Harry tenía sobre su regazo una charola con comida, y a su lado descansaba otra. El moreno le hizo señas para que se reuniera con él y desayunaran, Draco sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido esa sensación de seguridad y satisfacción que Harry le hacía sentir. Y era tan... confortante.

-Kreacher trajo el desayuno para ambos -le comentó Harry mientras tomaba su café- No sé qué tomas para desayunar así que hay té, café y jugo.

-Café está bien, pero...

-Sin azúcar -completó Harry, ya sabía que Draco lo tomaba así- Demasiada dulzura conmigo, ¿no?

-En exceso -admitió el rubio, comiéndose las tostadas que había en su plato, pero sin untarles ninguna mermelada- me dará alguna enfermedad si consumo tanto dulzor en tan poco tiempo. Así que mejor me conformo contigo.

-Pues yo tendría que agregarle azúcar extra a todo, ya que mi...- ¿_Novio?_ Harry cerró la boca de pronto. Cuál era el adjetivo que definiría lo que era Draco ahora. Ambos se querían, era un hecho más que comprobado. Pero no tenía idea de cómo saber si Draco quería que fueran una pareja como Merlín manda- ya que tú no tienes el adjetivo de dulce ni por asomo -el moreno suspiró.

Draco alzó una ceja.- No me vas a decir que ayer no fui más que adorable, porque jamás había hecho algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Harry intrigado.

-A que... Bueno yo, -empezó Draco apenas con un hilo de voz y sin levantar la vista de su tostada- jamás había estado con alguien a quien... quisiera.

Harry sintió un cosquilleó en su estómago y su rostro se iluminó. Draco decidió que si ya había empezado, terminaría.- En realidad jamás había querido a nadie, Harry -en ese punto levantó la mirada y se derritió en los ojos verdes del moreno que lo observaban atentamente y denotaban una profunda felicidad, eso lo animó- hasta ahora, claro. Y te diré algo que probablemente no vuelva a repetir así que no te hagas el desentendido -Harry asintió y lo miró fijamente, Draco extendió una mano y acarició la suave mejilla del chico que tenía frente a él- No quiero querer a nadie más, solo a ti. Por siempre -Harry abrió los ojos a más no poder y notó como se humedecían de manera involuntaria, le era imposible creer que lo que acababa de escuchar lo había dicho Draco Malfoy, el chico del que se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo y más que de ninguna otra persona. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde Draco aún tenía la suya y luego la subió lentamente a sus labios, deposito un suave beso sobre ella.

-¿Por siempre? -murmuró Harry contra la mano del rubio, éste asintió- ¿Solo a mí? -otro asentimiento- ¿Por siempre? -repitió deleitándose con esa pequeña frase _Por siempre,_ el Slytherin y él, juntos y... _por siempre._ Sonrió ante el simple hecho.

-¿Dime que parte de el _por siempre_ no entiendes, Potter? -preguntó Draco un poco exasperado, pero sobre todo nervioso, no sabía porque Harry le daba tantas vueltas, si no quería simplemente que lo soltara.

-Por siempre -repitió Harry sonriente, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-¿De verdad no entiendes el significado?

-Lo entiendo -declaró Harry- me refiero a que si, estoy de acuerdo, que sea por siempre. Si eso quieres...

-¿Eso quieres tú? -lo interrumpió Draco dubitativo.

-Te quiero a ti, más que a nada. Y quiero ese por siempre del que hablas, pero necesito algo más.

-¿Algo más que el por siempre? -Harry asintió- ¿Y qué es eso?

-Que lo prometas. Que me prometas que será así, que será un tú y yo por siempre, aunque suene de lo más cursi e incluso de una pareja heterosexual de dieciséis años, pero necesito que lo hagas, Draco. Te quiero, en serio que es así, me atrevería a decir que incluso desde antes de tener que vigilarte, probablemente antes de volver a verte en King's Kross. No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo por siempre, y que tú estés conmigo también, y quiero... necesito que me lo prometas, obviamente solo si quieres, solo si estas convencido de que en verdad me quieres y si no te rogaría que no lo hicieras porque yo...

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, le depositó un suave beso, sus labios apenas y entraron en contacto.

-Lo haré. Lo haré si lo deseas hasta con juramento inquebrantable. Estoy seguro de lo que siento más que de cualquier otra cosa. Así que...

-¿Por siempre?

-Una promesa -completó Draco.

Harry sonrió. Draco le acababa de prometer que estarían juntos, y para siempre. Sabía que sonaba infantil, como si fueran unos chiquillos enamorándose por primera vez, en ves de unos adultos de casi treinta años. Aunque por un lado Draco le había dicho que de su parte si era así, que no había sentido nunca nada parecido al amor, ni siquiera con la mamá de Scorpius. Aunque eso ya lo sabía desde antes, el rubio ya le había contado su historia con la arrogante de su ex mujer. Pero entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que para él también era una especie de primera vez. Había querido muchísimo a Ginny, la quiere aún, es la madre de sus hijos y existe un gran cariño pero hasta ahí, aunque le hubiera gustado darse cuenta de eso mucho antes. Por otro lado también estaba Josafath...

-Yo si tuve un novio, Draco -confesó el moreno después de varios minutos de darle vueltas al asunto, pero decidió que si Draco ahora tenía ese papel quería que supiera sobre Josafath.

-Ferré -aseguró el Slytherin desdibujando su sonrisa- lo sé.

-Sí, Josafath Ferré. Recuerdo habértelo mencionado solo una vez en el laboratorio, ¿cómo es que lo...?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? -Draco resopló.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Harry. Probablemente si Draco le hubiera hablado sobre un posible amorío tampoco lo hubiese olvidado, frunció el ceño solo de imaginarlo- Le quise -declaró después de unos segundos- él me enseñó mucho, me enseñó a aceptar que tenía gustos diferentes y a no avergonzarme por ello. Me enseño lo que era estar con alguien con quien en verdad quisiera estar y también me enseñó a amar -Draco tenía la mirada fija en Harry tratando de que su rostro no se descompusiera y su mirada reflejara el tormento que sus sentimientos estaban viviendo en ese momento, de que no mostraran el dolor que le provocaba el saber que él no sería el primero, que Harry ya había amado y que probablemente mucho más de lo que le correspondía en esos momentos a él. Harry al notar que Draco _parecía _impasible continuó- Josafath era muggle, sabía que tenía hijos, sabía de Ginny y Ginny sabía de él, al igual que Ron y Hermione, incluso se conocieron. Claro que jamás revelé lo que éramos en realidad, lo quería y mucho, pero por algún extraño motivo no deseaba que supiera que era un mago, aún con la insistencia de mis amigos, yo no me sentía seguro de querer confesárselo y ahora sé que fue una buena elección -Harry detuvo su relato y coloco las charolas, ahora vacías, en el suelo. Se volvió hacía Draco que miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, el rubio forzó una sonrisa invitando a Harry a continuar- Peleábamos. Él era... Desconfiaba de todo, de todos. De mi más que nada. Era humillante, y me lastimaba. Y todo por su desconfianza, quería asegurarse de que lo quería de la manera más dolorosa y estúpida, al humillarme él se daba cuenta que sufría y eso le confirmaba que lo que sentía por él le daba cierta manipulación sobre mi, ya que sino sus humillaciones no me hubiesen importado. Hasta que me hartó y decidí que en realidad lo que teníamos Josafath y yo ya no era nada, lo que al principio me había parecido realmente lo mejor, en esos momentos ya me parecía un infierno y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento del cambio. De cuando yo deje de quererlo, de cuando me empecé a preguntar si en realidad lo que compartíamos era amor o una simple necesidad de tenernos al uno con el otro -Harry suspiró, ya no le dolía como antes, pero aún sentía los restos de ese amor (si es que en realidad eso había sido), los sentía muertos en su interior, como si en esos momentos los estuviera barriendo de sí, dejándolos salir por fin y deshaciéndose de ese estorbo, permitiéndose sentir por completo ese sentimiento hacía Draco, un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que él que había sentido con Josafath incluso en sus mejores momentos- Así que lo dejé y regresé a Grimmauld Place, muy lastimado debo admitir, pero mis amigos me ayudaron a ver que no valía la pena, que _él_ no valía la pena, y me di cuenta que era cierto. Josafath era un etapa que costó superar, pero que logré hacerlo, y de la cual ya no queda nada.

-¿Nada? -murmuró Draco no pudiéndolo evitar, si Harry decía que dé que por el tal Josafath no quedaba ningún sentimiento tenía que creerle, pero era difícil. Fue, a pesar de todo, su primer amor. Y Draco, por más que no quisiera que eso lo lastimara, siempre sería el segundo.

-Nada de nada. Y créeme cuando te digo... -tomó la mano de Draco que descansaba despreocupadamente sobre la cama- que lo que sentí con Josafath no se compara con lo que tú me haces sentir, Draco. Aunque en realidad no sepa porque, pero incluso tú estuviste antes que él, antes que Ginny, antes que nadie. Aunque fuera demasiado ciego como para darme cuenta.

-Deberías de demandar al que te vendió esas gafas que usabas en el colegio -comentó Draco, juguetón -además de que no dejaban que viera bien esos hermosos ojazos que tienes.

-Sí, debería... -murmuró Harry observando como Draco se comenzaba a acercar de una manera bastante insinuante.

-Ya será luego, Potter. Ahora hay que sellar nuestra promesa.

Y sin más, Draco lo tomó de las mejillas y lo beso con tanto ímpetu que la erección de Harry se hizo presente de un solo tirón. Y la de Draco no se quedó atras. Pronto la pijama de Harry quedo en el suelo, mientras intentaba desabotonar con demasiada prisa la única prenda que no le permitía admirar el cuerpo desnudo de su novio. Cuando por fin el saco cedió quedó amontonado junto con las demás prendas, al momento en que el moreno se dedicaba a lamer de manera un poco agresiva el cuello del Slytherin, que gemía a cada nuevo recorrido de la experta lengua de Harry.

-¡Auch! -dejo escapar Draco cuando Harry le había mordido el hombro con un poco de fuerza.

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó Harry, contra el cuello del rubio y el Slytherin se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Harry.

Y para validar su disculpa Harry descendió su mano por los suaves y duros muslos de Draco, recorriéndolos delicadamente con los dedos y de vez en cuando dando un pequeño pellizquito. Draco al sentir las caricias de Harry aferró sus uñas a la espalda del moreno, consciente de que eso le provocaría una marca al Gryffindor y no importándole en lo más mínimo. Potter quería ser agresivo, se daría cuenta de cómo podía ser una serpiente en la cama.

Así que él también hizo bajar su mano entre el bien formado abdomen que estaba encima de su cuerpo y el suyo. Tomó el miembro de Harry que hasta ese momento se restregaba concienzudamente sobre el suyo, y lo manipuló a su manera y gusto. Haciendo que Harry soltará un buen grito interrumpido por un apasionado beso del Slytherin. Cuando despegaron sus labios, Harry empezó a recorrer el pecho de Draco con su boca, besando, mordiendo y haciendo lo que sus labios y lengua le permitieran. Draco detuvo su mano, y Harry sintió la necesidad de reemplazarla con la suya propia. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Draco ya estaba jugando más abajo aún, y con un simple y rápido movimiento el que se encontraba aplastado por el suave peso del otro cuerpo era él.

-Y ahora el pobre león ha sido acorralado -ronroneó Draco junto al oído de Harry y luego depositó un beso en el hueco de su cuello. Harry dejo salir un pequeño gemido - ¿quiere el gatito que lo libere? -preguntó el rubio, mientras su mano maniobraba en la entre pierna de Harry.

-¡No quiero! -gritó Harry, y atrapó los labios de Draco, mordisqueándolos y delineándolos con su lengua, hasta que esta se encontró con la del rubio y empezaron una danza realmente lujuriosa.

Draco no aguantó más y empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de Harry. Éste apretó los labios y contuvo un gemido en parte de placer, en parte de una punzada de dolor. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien lo tomaba de esa manera? Nunca. Nunca de esa manera. Sintió a Draco moverse con demasiada lentitud, y lo agradeció. En realidad necesitaba que empezara lento porque si no la pequeña molestia no hubiera tenido nada de pequeña. Hasta que sintió en una de las ligeras embestidas que Draco le estaba dando, una sensación de placer que no recordaba y no pudo evitar el gemido que se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que se arqueaba involuntariamente.

-¿Ya? -preguntó Draco excitado por semejante ruido que al Gryffindor se le había escapado y con una mirada demasiado ansiosa.

-¡Ya, Merlín, ya!

-Me llamo Draco, Harry -lo corrigió el Slytherin divertido, obedeciendo al desesperado Gryffindor y empezando a moverse con energía y necesidad. Enloquecido por la calidez que el interior de Harry le estaba brindando, y con las mejillas más rojas que nunca. Miró a Harry que tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente y su rostro encerrado en una mueca de tal satisfacción que Draco se extasió solo de verla. Los labios de Harry estaban tan rojos y tan carnosos que Draco se inclinó para besarles una vez más, antes de que su inminente orgasmo llegara, y segundos después, también el de Harry.

-Jamás habia sellado una promesa de semejante manera -comentó Harry, después de haber echado un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

-Es una gran manera de hacerlo, ¿no crees? -preguntó Draco de manera un poco presuntuosa.

-Definitivamente -concedió el Gryffindor- deberíamos de hacernos promesas más seguidas.

Draco soltó una carcajada que inundó toda la habitación. Harry no pudo sentirse más feliz.

**Londres, Viernes 31 de Octubre.**

-¡Oh, miren! Nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter y además tomados de la mano -anunció Ian, cuando la pareja hizo aparición en el restaurante en el que se habían quedado de ver. Solo estaban Ian, Peter, Adrien, Eric y un chico rubio de ojos profundamente negros llamado Ethan Brook, que Draco no conocía pero con el cual Harry pareció incomodo cuando sus ojos tan negros como el propio cabello del Gryffindor se posaron en él.

-¿Draco y Harry? -preguntó un muy asombrado Adrien -No puedo creerlo, ¿quién lo diría?

-Quien no lo diría -lo corrigió Ian- Desde que los vi juntos por primera vez supe que mi querido amigo se estaba enamorando de su supuesto _enemigo_. ¿Y qué decir de Harry? Son como libros abiertos, amigos míos.

-Ya, lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado chismoso y observador -lo regañó su novio con una gran sonrisa- claro que a partir de la fiesta creo que ya era un poco obvio.

-Es un don, amor. Además de que a estos -señalo a Draco y a Harry con la mirada- se les desbordaban los sentimientos por los poros -resopló Ian.

-Eso es mentira, como dijo Peter, es porque eres demasiado chismoso. Además tú ya lo sabias Ian, ¿por qué te haces el sorprendido? -dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la mesa que sus amigos ya compartían y por lo visto todos habían terminado de cenar.

-Es que no me canso de decir _te lo dije_, porque... Te lo dije.

-Me lo has repetido toda la semana y si lo sigues haciendo juro que te levanto la palabra para siempre, mago de...

-Tranquilo, Draco. Así es Ian, a veces realmente insoportable -intervino el chico de ojos negros que el rubio no conocía, pero que se le hacía levemente familiar, éste pareció notar la cara de desconcierto que tenía Draco porque extendió su mano con dirección hacía él- me llamo Ethan, Ethan Brook. Un gusto, por cierto -Harry, sentado a lado de Draco parecía tenso.

-Gracias. Y dímelo a mí, sé lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser. Pero no es su culpa, es el más pequeño y por eso es tan inmaduro...

-Y dale con eso de pequeño -gruñó Ian de pronto sin su buen humor- Para tu información, ya tengo la edad de Adrien y de Ethan.

-¿Desde cuándo? -intervino Eric, y todos soltaron una pequeña risa.

-Vaya que estoy harto de que siempre me molesten, en serio -refunfuñó Ian, Draco ya no estaba seguro de si era en plan de broma o si en verdad hizo enfadar a su amigo.

-Mira quien lo dice, mi _fastidiador _personal -dijo Draco, a pesar de todo, con malicia- es reciproco, _amigo._

-_Fastidiador_ ni siquiera es una palabra existente -se quejó Ian en un susurro.

-Bueno ya no peleen, ¿pensamos ir a la fiesta de noche de brujas, o no? Y por cierto, ¿en casa de quién será esta vez? -preguntó Harry sin darle demasiado interés a su pregunta, tomando un pedazo de pan que había en un pequeño plato en medio de la mesa.

-En la mía -respondió Ethan mirando como Harry se llevaba el pedazo de pan a la boca con demasiada atención, pero en el momento que éste contestó Harry lo miró y enseguida desvió sus ojos al pan, reacción que Draco no paso por desapercibida.

-Que bien, ¿y a qué hora nos vamos? -preguntó Draco.

-¿No quieres cenar? -le preguntó Harry alzando una ceja, antes de llegar el rubio le había dicho que tenía hambre.

-Ya no -aseguró el Slytherin- ¿tú quieres comer algo?

-Este... no.

-¿Entonces qué esperamos? -cuestionó Eric poniéndose de pie- yo pago la cena -dejo unos billetes muggles encima de la mesa y todos se levantaron para salir hacía la casa del tal Ethan.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en mi casa, ninguno usará la red flú, ¿verdad? -todos negaron con la cabeza, la mayoría llevaba automóviles, a excepción de Eric que llevaba una moto.

-¿Sabes dónde vive el rubio? -preguntó Draco un poco más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto y miró a Harry que apenas se terminaba de subir a la camioneta.

-Si -se limitó a contestar el moreno.

-¿Ya has ido antes? -cuestionó el Slytherin y Harry solo asintió.

-Te acostaste con él -afirmó Draco, y Harry se voltio a verlo sorprendido, emoción que no dejo ver ya que su rostro se veía inexpresivo, asintió secamente.

-Hace mucho -explicó Harry y Draco solo asintió tratando de darle la menor importancia. Si Harry se había acostado con ese, ya era cosa del pasado. Aunque no pudo evitar molestarse por la mirada que el rubiecito le dio a Harry cuando entraron en el restaurante- pero...

-¿Pero qué? -preguntó Draco con la voz fría, su mirada de repente se volvió un tanto amenazante, pero Harry no pudo verla debido a la oscuridad de las calles que por el momento transitaban.

-Hace poco volvió a buscarme -comentó Harry tan tranquilo como si estuvieran hablando del clima, y Draco no pudo evitar molestarse por eso.

-¿Hace poco? ¿Qué tanto es poco?

-En realidad el día en que nos vimos en la discoteca.

-¿Y qué paso? -Harry voltio a ver a Draco, pero apenas y pudo ubicar su silueta, en verdad que esas calles estaban en penumbras, y Draco lo agradecía, al menos no tendría que esforzarse porque sus expresiones no delataran las emociones que sentía con lo que Harry le contaba.

-¿Cómo qué que paso? Obviamente nada, me negué.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Porque te quería a ti, idiota -contestó Harry resoplando, cómo Draco podía ser a veces tan frío, y tan cerrado a lo obvio.

-El tipo me suena de algún lado...

-Iba en Hogwarts -le dijo Harry y el rubio lo miró sorprendido- un año antes que nosotros, en Ravenclaw.

-¿En Hogwarts... tú y él...?

-¿Qué? -Harry bufó- Por favor, en Hogwarts salía con chicas, ¿lo olvidas?

-Si a lo que hacías se le puede llamar salir -se burló Draco, recordando las pocas ocasiones en que había visto a Harry con alguien más que no fuera la comadreja y la novia de éste, la come-libros.

-Ya, bueno. En ese entonces las chicas me gustaban más, ¿contento? -corrigió Harry secamente pero con una sonrisa divertida.

-Un poco. Pero bueno, el punto es que más le vale a ese Ravenclaw que deje de buscarte o de tirarte esas miraditas como las que te echó en el restaurante, o no respondo, _cariño -_dijo Draco como si estuvieran platicando de lo más fresco sobre el resultado de un partido de quidditch, pero lo decía en serio. Más le valía al rubio artificial entender que Harry era _suyo _y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él porque si no él mismo se lo explicaba y no precisamente de una linda manera.

-Podemos dejárselo claro hoy, amor -susurró Harry con una voz demasiado insinuante al parecer de Draco- y mañana y cuando quieras. Tenemos un por siempre, ¿lo olvidas?

-Claro que no lo olvido, recuerda que también es una promesa.

-Lo recuerdo -afirmó Harry con una enorme sonrisa y buscando entre las sombras la mano de Draco para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Y así les podré dejar claro a él y a cualquier otro mago o muggle descerebrado que se te acerque, que lo lamento, (o en realidad tal vez no tanto) pero que tú eres _mío_ y que probablemente si se te acercan demasiado no terminen en una sola pieza -comentó tranquilamente, sin alterarse en absoluto.

-La misma amenaza va para tus depredadores, cariño -dijo Harry aún maravillado por lo perfecta que sonó la frase "_tú eres mío", _viniendo de los labios del Slytherin.

-Tú lo dijiste, Potter. Tenemos todo un por siempre.

-Y una promesa.

Ambos sonrieron en la penumbra de la noche que los envolvía, con sus manos entrelazadas y la hermosa sensación de pertenencia que tenían el uno sobre el otro y la cual era realmente maravillosa. Sabían que esa promesa significaba todo para los dos, y que si era rota ninguno podría ser feliz. ¿Alguno de los dos se arriesgaría a terminar con su propia felicidad? O aun peor, ¿Con la felicidad de la persona a la que aman?

(N/A): El final del capitulo me quedo tipo continuación de telenovela, pero esque ya no sé como alargarlo e_e' Espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad si me costó un poquitín de trabajo hacer ciertas partes ya que mi inocente mente no da para mucho(-8 Ojala a Draco & a Harry les duré la felicidad, en verdad espero que sea asi ;) Gracias por los que han dejado comentario y por los que me han agregado a favoritos. También les recomiendo mi pequeño shot que esta en esta misma cuenta 'Tú eres todo para mi'. Está pequeño pero creo que está lindo. Ahora si me despido, besos(:

**Hermy: **Cariño, gracias por seguir leyendo y por soportarme cada vez que me emociono cuando tengo una idea y no tengo a nadie a quien contarsela y por ser casi siempre la primera en escucharla.

**Keremi:** De nada. Los capitulos son, después de todo, para ustedes. Me alegra mucho que te gusten, besos(:

**Murtilla:** Si deberiamos de darle un reconocimiento a Draco hehe, y ya luego vendra lo de sus amigos, sigue leyendo, besos(:

_: Gracias, espero y sigas leyendo, saludos.


	7. El ángel y el corazón

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 7:  
>El ángel y el corazón.<strong>

_Solamente quiero que seas tú, mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio. Mi compas y mi camino. Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú y pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo, amor._

_Coleccionista de canciones - Camila._

**Londres, Viernes 31 de octubre.**

Cuando Harry detuvo la camioneta se encontraban en una calle un poco más iluminada que las que habían recorrido para poder llegar a la casa de Ethan Brook. Se estacionó al otro lado de la calle de una casa grande, de un solo piso, pero estaba en la esquina y se podía apreciar lo extensa que era en el interior. La camioneta negra de Peter ya estaba estacionada enfrente de la de Harry y los dos ocupantes no se hallaban en ella. Una luz proveniente de la parte de atrás los hizo girarse para poder ver a Eric llegando en su motocicleta. Ambos chicos se bajaron del automóvil a la vez y Draco rodeó la camioneta para encontrarse con Harry al otro lado y cruzar la calle, Eric se les unió en el porche de la entrada. Había un pequeño jardín donde se encontraba un camino de piedra que estaba rodeado de la hierba y pequeños arbustos del jardín del "rubio artificial".

-Linda casa -comentó Draco mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Harry y avanzaban los tres hacía la entrada.

-Ya lo creo -respondió Harry distraídamente y se dio cuenta, al notar que Draco trataba de soltarle la mano, que no fue una buena respuesta- Al menos así parece -trato de corregirse pero Draco tenía una mirada fastidiada en el rostro y seguía tratando de deshacerse de los dedos de Harry que se habían cerrado con más fuerza entre los suyos.

-Ya, como si no la conocieras a la perfección -dijo Eric subiendo los dos escalones que los separaban de la puerta blanca a la entrada de la casa. Volteó a ver a la pareja y se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba exasperado y Draco apretaba los labios en una mueca bastante fría y miraba al frente- Ya _hemos _venido antes, ¿no? -su débil intento de hacer recalcar la palabra _hemos_ no dio señal de hacer que Draco relajara su postura y que Harry dejara de parecer molesto con él, Eric se encogió de hombros en gesto de disculpa hacía su moreno amigo, éste negó con la cabeza con desaprobación y llamó a la puerta.

-Son los últimos en llegar, chicos. Pasen -los recibió Ethan y de manera inocente jaló a Harry del brazo para apresurarlos. Draco entrecerró los ojos en dirección al anfitrión asegurándose de que nadie se percatara de tal gesto.

Al momento de que Ethan lo jalo hacía el interior de la casa estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de su novio y que lo siguiera, pero el Slytherin ocultó su mano y camino lentamente dejando que el dueño de la casa lo arrastrará con los demás chicos. Cuando llegaron con los otros se dieron cuenta de que ya no solo eran Peter, Ian, Adrien, Eric, Ethan, Draco y él, sino que había cinco chicas también.

-Ustedes ya conocen a mi hermana -dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y a Eric- Draco... -llamó Ethan y tomó la mano de una chica de cabello tan rubio como el de él pero con los ojos castaños- Ella es Nicole, mi hermana menor -Draco entornó los ojos, _así que lo rubio era natural._

_-_Yo recuerdo a Malfoy, después de todo en Hogwarts íbamos en la misma casa, aunque fuera tres años abajo de ustedes -comentó la chica y extendió la mano en dirección a Draco que parecía sorprendido pero se la estrecho con amabilidad.

-¿Estabas en Slytherin?

-Si, a pesar de que mis papás y mi hermano estaban en Ravenclaw -dijo Nicole restándole importancia- Supongo que yo salí a mis tías, las hermanas de mi mamá también iban en Slytherin.

-Ah, bien.

Después de la presentación la chica regresó con sus amigas e ignoró a su hermano y a sus invitados como si no se encontraran en la misma habitación. Draco no pudo negar que no la paso mal, porque en realidad si se había divertido, de no ser por las odiosas miradas que intencionalmente le dirigía Ethan a su novio. Sabía que por un lado era inevitable, Harry se veía como para querer comérselo con tan solo la mirada, pero eso no hacía que le enfadara menos, después de todo Harry estaba con él y tales miradas eran descaradas en presencia del Slytherin. Trató de ignorarlas y sentirse dichoso de que Harry no miraba a nadie más que a él.

-¿La pasaste bien? -preguntó Harry mientras entraban en la casa del Slytherin, eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

-No estuvo mal -contestó Draco dejando el saco que llevaba sobre el sofá más cercano- Ethan... no, definitivamente no me agrada -dijo Draco con rotundidad, como si hubiera estado buscando esa afirmación y ahora estuviese seguro.

-¿Por qué? Es agradable...

-Claro -concedió Draco con evidente ironía- Si no se hubiese acostado con mi novio y si no se lo follara con la mirada cada vez que lo ve, de seguro fuese mi mejor amigo, Potter -Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada que se escapó de sus labios, Draco lo miró con desdén y avanzó hacía la cocina.

-Ya, lo siento -se disculpó Harry avanzando hacía Draco que rebuscaba entre la alacena, de seguro se prepararía un té, pensó el moreno- es que esos celos son tan adorables a tu manera.

-Celos -bufó Draco en un murmullo- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que el imbécil es un idiota descarado que no le importa desnudarte con su jodida mirada.

-Vaya, mi serpiente defiende lo que le pertenece -dijo Harry con la voz un poco ronca mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Draco, lo cual hizo que al rubio se le resbalara la taza que acababa de sacar de la pequeña alacena, se hubiera roto de no ser porque Harry estiró la mano aún entre el abrazo hacía Draco y la tomó de pura suerte.

-Siempre -contestó Draco de forma altanera mientras se deshacía de los brazos de Harry para poder terminar de prepararse el té.

-Te quiero demasiado, ¿sabes? -susurró Harry tranquilamente, como si fuese cualquier comentario. Aunque siempre que lo decía lo hacía con el corazón en la mano y Draco las recibía con una sensación de entera satisfacción en el pecho.

-Lo sé -confirmó el rubio.

-Quiero darte algo, Draco -anunció Harry de pronto, Draco se volvió hacía él con la taza de té en sus labios. Harry hurgó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que aún traía puesta y sacó una pequeña cajita cubierta con satín negro- Lo vi en una tienda en el Valle de Godric, y a pesar de que es ridículo siento que es una bonita representación y si no lo quieres usar no hay problema.

Draco alzó una ceja y depositó su taza humeante sobre la mesa del desayunador.

Harry abrió la cajita y saco dos cadenas una se la quedo en la mano y la otra la volvió a colocar en la pequeña caja. Tenía el dije correspondiente apretado sobre la mano que se cerraba sobre el, a Draco le dio la impresión de que Harry se estaba haciendo daño en la palma de apretarlo tan fuerte. Extendió la mano hacía Draco y abrió la mano rápidamente. El Slytherin se inclinó para ver el collar mejor. Era un pequeño angelito que, a pesar de no ser más grande que un sickle, se veía claramente que tenía un pequeño arco en alto en las manos, con una flecha y unas pequeñas alas en la espalda. El mini cupido estaba sonriente y tenía su carita en una mueca de concentración. Draco miró a Harry interrogante, era un collar bastante lindo, pero... ¿_dónde había quedado la tal representación? _Harry sonrió ante la mirada de su novio y tomó el collar que había dejado en la cajita. También se lo enseñó. Era un corazón de plata diminuto, pero parecía tener atravesado una pequeña flecha.

-El angelito es tuyo -anunció Harry- el corazón flechado... es el mío.

Y Draco entendió la representación incluso antes de que Harry se dispusiera a explicarla en voz alta:

-Así que ese -señaló el dije del corazón que tenía entre los dedos- es _mi_ corazón flechado por ese pequeño angelito que tienes entre los dedos, por lo tanto ese ángel te corresponde a ti.

Draco miró a Harry por varios segundos, contemplándolo.- ¿Me lo pones? -preguntó el rubio extendiéndole su collar, Harry asintió. Draco se dio la vuelta y Harry le paso la cadena por la nuca y cerró el collar con un _¡clic!_. Luego el Slytherin hizo lo mismo con la cadena de Harry.

-Es hermoso, Harry. En serio -aseguró Draco con una gran sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en su mirada plateada- y por el contrario a lo que pensabas, no pienso quitarmelo. Nunca. Alguien más podría flecharte si no.

-Aunque en este mismo instante hubieras decidido botarlo -Draco frunció el ceño ante la idea- jamás nadie, podría lograr tener ese poder. Solo quiero que seas tú, y aunque no lo quisiera, ya es muy tarde -el moreno suspiró.

-¿Tarde? -preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-Si, ya no hay marcha atrás -Draco subió las cejas claramente confundido, Harry sonrió y lo atrajo hacía él tomandolo de la camisa- Te amo. Y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

A Draco le relampagueó la mirada y sus ojos grises se fundieron con los de Harry antes de susurrar contra sus labios:

-También yo.

**Londres, Lunes 1° de diciembre.**

-¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse, Draco? -preguntó Harry haciéndose notar desde el pequeño sofá color caoba que estaba al extremo junto a la puerta del pequeño laboratorio.

-Si -admitió Draco, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Se sentía presionado por la poción que tenía en la mano, a alguien se le ocurrió crear algo muy parecido al _Felix Felicis_, pero tenía que verificar los resultados, y por lo poco que el Slytherin parecía haber desentrañado de la poción, era bastante buena, incluso tenía ingredientes que hacía que fuera, de alguna manera, mejor que la poción en la que el fabricante se había inspirado, pero por otro lado estaba la proposición de su novio, asunto que lo tenía mucho más nervioso.

-¿Y? -inquirió Harry.

-No lo sé -Draco puso el pequeño frasco en la mesa y verificó los apuntes que tenía a su lado, Harry carraspeó- No estoy seguro Harry. Al menos no de la segunda parte de tu propuesta.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay de la primera? -preguntó Harry esperanzado, se levantó del sofá y se puso al otro lado de la mesa, Draco estaba en frente de él, y en medio de ambos, en la mesa, un montón de pergaminos e ingredientes desconocidos para el moreno.

-¿Estamos listos? -Draco levantó la mirada hacia la brillante esmeralda de Harry, éste solo lo contemplaba, invitándolo a que él mismo contestara su pregunta- Dime qué opinas tú -pidió Draco al notar que Harry no pensaba responder.

-Estoy seguro que si -contestó Harry con rotundidad, Draco suspiró- Podemos hacer que funcione, Draco, y lo lograremos, porque ambos nos queremos y haremos lo posible porque nuestra relación sea como esperamos que sea. Algo real.

-Ya es real, Harry...

-Entonces lo que pasa es que no quieres.

-No es eso. Claro que me gustaría vivir contigo... juntos -se apresuró a corregir Draco cuando vio la mirada decepcionada del Gryffindor. Y la verdad no mentía, claro que quería compartir con Harry un hogar, ser una verdadera pareja, estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien y que si las cosas cambiaban serían para mejorar. Pero aún estaba la otra parte de la propuesta que Harry le había hecho hace apenas un par de días.

-¿Entonces? -cuestionó Harry- ¿cuáles son los reparos?

-Hay muchos reparos, Harry. No es algo a la ligera, en donde viviríamos, por ejemplo.

-En mi casa, en la tuya. ¿Qué interesa el lugar? -gruñó Harry un poco exasperado, lo único que él quería era estar con Draco siempre, y el que éste no estuviera igual de emocionado que él ante la idea lo hacía sentirse vacio.

-De acuerdo -se rindió Draco- y sobre lo otro...

-"Lo otro" Draco, es necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero, y no me gustaría que lo nuestro sea algo de lo que nadie esté enterado. Mucho menos mis mejores amigos y... y mi familia -Harry notó que su propia voz tembló, era verdad que tenía decidido hacerle saber a Ginny y a sus amigos sobre Draco, incluso a sus hijos una vez que los demás lo aceptaran, pero también tenía muy presente de que no sería fácil, de que a pesar de todo sus amigos no aceptarían a un Malfoy como su pareja, y menos a un Malfoy que les hizo la vida imposible durante seis años, al menos no de inmediato. Solo Dios sabía que tanto pasaría antes de que lo aceptaran.

-¿Lo ves? -lo retó Draco al notar su titubeo- Ni siquiera tú estás seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo, Draco. Pero tengo que admitir que también me da un poco de... miedo.

-Tal vez debamos esperar solo un poco más -trató de persuadir el rubio, mientras hacía un apunte, ¿_un cabello de veela? Interesante._ Luego alzó la mirada de nuevo- Vivamos juntos, esperemos el momento adecuado. Tampoco puedes ir corriendo con tu ex esposa, (que está de más decir que me odia al igual que su hermano), y decirle "_¿Qué crees? Malfoy y yo somos novios, si, Draco, el mismo que nos hizo la vida imposible en la escuela"_

-Si no hubieras sido tan cruel...

-Ya, Potter. No te quejes, que tú eras igual.

-Ah, no. Yo no te hacía lo que tú a mí -alegó Harry.

-Pero yo no fui el que te lanzó un hechizo sin saber siquiera si podría matarte -rebatió el Slytherin, Harry agachó la cabeza avergonzado- Además me dejaste una cicatriz en el pecho, ahí si que te pasaste de cabrón, ¿eh? -Harry se sintió sonrojar, a el moreno le había parecido ver una pequeña línea rosa, cuando había tenido a Malfoy totalmente desnudo, pero no comentó nada.

-Ya, olvidemos el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? -ofreció Harry con voz entrecortada, desde ese día no volvió a probar hechizos por su cuenta.

-Estupenda idea.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Viviremos juntos?

-Viviremos juntos -aceptó Draco- Pero en mi casa, es grande y espaciosa y la verdad Grimmauld Place me pone de nervios, es tan... ¿macabra? -dijo Draco tratando de encontrar la definición exacta de la que fue casa de el padrino de Harry y también de su tío, Sirius.

-No hay problema, en tu casa será perfecto, además tu cama es realmente cómoda -dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara, Draco lo miro con la ceja en alto y negó lentamente.

-Y eso que lo único que has hecho en mi cama ha sido dormir, ya que casi nunca me dejas llegar hasta ella antes -se quejó Draco, recordando cuando tenía la intención de llegar a la cama con Harry y este se negaba a llegar hasta ahí, siempre quedaban a medio camino e incluso una vez, en el piso de la recamara del rubio.

-No es mi culpa que me alborotes antes de tiempo -explicó Harry con una sonrisa radiante y regresó a su pequeño sofá.

-Tienes razón, pero tú eres muy desesperado -lo acusó el Slytherin y Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pero así me quieres.

-Sí, con todo y todo -admitió Draco con un suspiro dramático- te quiero.

**Londres, Sabado 2O de diciembre. Actual casa de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.**

Ese día era el cumpleaños de James, Draco había notado a Harry más nervioso y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con que apenas ayer se hubiera ido a vivir con él. Mañana su hijo, así como los de Harry saldrían de Hogwarts por las fiestas de Navidad y Harry le había preparado junto con ayuda de Ginny y sus amigos una pequeña fiesta a su hijo mayor. Draco pasaría la Navidad en su casa, y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso que a Harry, puesto que Scorpius aún no sabía que Astoria y él se habían separado, aunque lo ayudaba pensar que su hijo sabía el motivo, pero nadie le había dicho que sus papás dejarían de vivir juntos como antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts. Ni mucho menos que ahora viviera con, él que Scorpius sabía, había sido su enemigo durante la escuela.

-Se los diré -anunció Harry con un hilo de voz que apenas y fue audible para Draco que estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio, éste alzó la vista preguntándose de que demonios hablaba el chico que goteaba afuera del cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué, a quiénes?

-Lo nuestro, y solo a Ron y Hermione por lo pronto -explicó Harry mientras se dirigía hacía los cajones que ahora también contenían su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con lo primero que tuvo a la vista, ocultando su mirada de la de Draco.

-¿Así? -inquirió Draco- ¿y cuándo _decidimos_ eso?

-Lo he estado decidiendo desde hace mucho, Draco -comenzó Harry ya con sus vaqueros oscuros puestos- Cuando Ron y Hermione empezaron a preguntarme porque ya no vivía en Grimmauld Place, o por qué ya casi nunca los veía, y cuando me preguntaron si estaba con alguien y les dije que si y no les pude decir con quien supe que no podía ocultarlo, son mi única familia y _merecen _saberlo, así como tú también mereces qué lo sepan -explicó Harry de lo más tranquilo, Draco notó que éste ya lo tenía decidido y que discutir no tenía ningún caso, además de que en el fondo sabía que lo que Harry decía era lo correcto, aunque le aterrara la idea de que algo saliera mal, y para colmo tenía ese mal presentimiento de que así sería.

-Si estás seguro, por mi está bien, Harry. No me molesta en lo más mínimo que tus amigos sepan lo nuestro, pero estoy preocupado de cómo lo tomen y no por mí, a mí, sinceramente, ni me van ni me vienen sus opiniones, pero sé que tú no piensas igual y tengo que admitir que me da un poco de temor que ellos... -Draco tragó duro, ni siquiera él se había aceptado aquello- bueno, que te hagan cambiar de opinión sobre... nosotros.

-Por favor -bufó Harry- Eso no pasará, ni aunque en verdad lo intentaran. Son mis amigos, además ellos saben que tú no eres la misma persona de antes de la guerra, al menos no tan...

-¿Malo, cruel, ofensivo, humillante?

-Iba a decir cabeza dura -dijo Harry un poco avergonzado- Además nunca fuiste nada de eso, solo estabas asustado. Eras solo un muchacho de diecisiete años, que temía por su vida y por la de sus padres, a parte yo les he contado sobre ti mientras trabajo de _vigilante _y saben por mis propias palabras que ahora hasta eres... agradable.

-Ya, si tú lo dices -concedió Draco con una mueca de exasperación- Pues hazlo, cuéntales. Pase lo que pase yo seguiré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Tanto como puedas soportarlo -Harry asintió contento, al menos ya no tendría que hacerlo a espaldas de su novio- ¿Y cuándo se los dirás?

-Hoy.

-¿Hoy? -se sorprendió Draco dándose la vuelta en la silla y encarando a Harry que estaba en la cama, hasta unos instantes, observándole la espalda.

-Sí, más tarde iré a verlos y les diré.

Draco tragó con difícultad, _¿tan pronto?_

-¿Y tú cuándo se lo dirás a Astoria y a... tu hijo?

-No lo sé -Draco se dio la vuelta de nuevo y Harry tuvo la visión de la nuca del rubio otra vez.

-Pero, piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry un poco preocupado, tal vez Draco no tenía intención de anunciarle lo suyo a nadie.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero a diferencia de ti, no me tomo las decisiones a la ligera, Harry. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Buscaré el momento, y haré lo posible porque sea antes de que Scorpius regresé a Hogwarts -Draco suspiró- primero tiene que saber que ya no vivo con ellos.

-Todo saldrá bien, Draco -lo animó Harry poniéndose de pie, y le puso una mano en el hombro de forma cariñosa- él entenderá.

-Sé que lo hará, pero no es fácil, Harry. Sé perfectamente que aparentará que todo está bien aunque se sienta mal, es un Malfoy después de todo.

-Pero él ya sabe que entre tú y la escoria, quise decir, entre tú y Astoria... -Draco soltó una carcajada, aunque a oídos de Harry se oyó demasiado apagada- no hay nada desde hace mucho, incluso sabe que eres gay y todo...

-Lo sé, lo sé. De acuerdo, sé que Scorpius entenderá, luego hablaré con Astoria sobre ti... y luego se lo diré a mi hijo -decidió Draco al tiempo que pronunciaba las palabras, pensándolo bien Harry si lo tenía más difícil. Mira que tener que hacer que casi una docena de personas, (si no es que más) aceptaran a su antiguo enemigo como su novio si estaba complicado.

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando...

-¿En serio? -se burló Draco y Harry le golpeó la cabeza con la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Pues en realidad sí, a veces lo hago -Draco rió con ganas y se volteó una vez más y quedo frente a Harry que estaba a muy pocos centímetros de él.

-Ya, ¿y qué pensaste?

-Pues, es nuestra primera navidad juntos, digo... como pareja -se apresuró a añadir cuando vio la ceja levantada del rubio- y no estaremos precisamente de esa forma... juntos.

-Tenemos familias, Harry.

-Ya, pero solo decía que es triste -se quejó y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que Draco, que estaba sentado sobre la silla frente a él, ahora le ganara en altura.

-No tanto... El veinticinco ya ambos estaremos juntos.

-Hasta en la noche -se volvió a lamentar el Gryffindor.

-Que llorón, Harry. Estaremos toda una vida juntos, vivimos en la misma casa y aun así te lamentas por solo un día -le dijo Draco, divertido. Acariciando el cabello de Harry que ahora tenía la cabeza sobre su rodilla.

-Lo sé, pero... es que es nuestra primera navidad -reprochó Harry.

-Pues entonces podemos despedirnos antes de que ambos nos vayamos con nuestras familias -le propuso Draco con voz seductora, Harry pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, y luego, por toda respuesta, le mordió la rodilla al Slytherin que soltó un pequeño quejido.

-No es mala idea -ronroneó mientras le mordía más arriba, cerca, muy cerca de su entre pierna. El rubio gimió quedamente y tomo del cabello a Harry haciendo que éste hiciera la cabeza bruscamente hacía atrás.

-¿Y si empezamos desde hoy? -le pidió Draco, con tono más suplicante del que en verdad pretendía, Harry soltó una gran risotada y se levantó del suelo mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y lo llevaba con él hasta la cama.

-Y así por fin descubro que tan cómoda puede llegar a ser tu cama.

Pero Draco se le adelantó y lo aventó contra ésta, acto seguido ya estaba sobre el Gryffindor haciéndolo jadear y suplicar cosas inteligibles que quedaban ahogadas entre sollozos en su garganta. Oh, en verdad que como disfrutaba Draco escucharlo, saber que él y solo él era la razón de esos gritos tan suplicantes que apenas y podían salir como un gritito del moreno. Claro que él no quedaba atras con los gemidos, sentía como el vello de la nuca se le erizaba cada vez que Harry lo acariciaba o susurraba cosas a su oído o a cualquier parte que el chico tuviera a su disposición.

-Y luego dices que el desesperado soy yo -se burló Harry cuando ya ambos habían explotado entre gritos y sollozos, estos últimos por parte del moreno que sentía que Draco había sido de más agresivo.

-Es que eres un jodido provocador, Potter -le espetó Draco, mientras se alzaba del pecho de Harry y lo besaba tiernamente en los labios, tratando de compensar que hace poco estos hubieran sido mordidos y maltratados por su misma boca. Cuando el Slytherin intento apartarse algo lo retuvo y se dio cuenta que el dije del angelito que llevaba en el cuello se había quedado enredado con el dije de Harry. Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

-Yo lo hago -Harry metió la mano entre ambos cuellos y desenredó los dijes poniendo delicadamente el de Draco sobre su mano para observarlo.

-Es muy lindo -comentó el rubio- aunque también podríamos cambiar. Después de todo yo también tengo el corazón flechado.

Otra vez Draco pudo contemplar como la mirada de Harry se iluminaba aún más, si es que era posible, por sus palabras. Saber que era tan fácil lograr esa reacción en Harry, solo haciéndole saber lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que lo amaba. No lo hacía muy seguido, pero valía la pena ser selectivo con los momentos, porque cuando lo hacía quedaba casi babeando con la mirada fundida que le dedicaba el Gryffindor y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solo él lograba sacarle. Adoraba ver esa mirada verde esmeralda llena de felicidad y devoción hacía él, la adoraba tanto que haría lo que fuera por mantenerla siempre en los ojos de su querido Potter. Lo que fuera, sin importarle los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer. Draco estaba seguro de que no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y a pesar de eso cuando volvió la cara hacía Harry ya respiraba acompasadamente, y tenía la mano en el pecho cerrada contra el pequeño dije del corazón flechado. _Mi corazón,_ fue lo último que pensó Draco antes de que él también empezara a acompasar su respiración al ritmo de la de Harry, y se quedara dormido recostado en el pecho del que había flechado, _su corazón._

**(N/A):** Este capítulo lo empecé incluso antes de que subiera el anterior, que por cierto, me faltó contestar comentarios, pero es que lo subí sin querer, xD' Así que les agradezco a los que me comentaron el quinto capítulo y no pude contestar hehe. También quiero decir que para este cap. me inspiré en un collar que me regaló mi amiga Frida, el cual tiene un dije de cupido así pequeñito y tal como lo describí con el de Draco y pues de ahí nació mi idea, así que gracias por colaborar con mi capítulo, carriño haha. Bueno, estoy actualizando más seguido solo porque me he sentido con inspiración, aunque no estoy del todo segura de que me estén quedando _bien._ Pero bueno, su opinión es la que cuenta, así que háganme saber que les parece ;) Ya después de éste capítulo la cosa se complica un poco y espero & no me odien con lo que vendrá(-8 Bueno, les vuelvo a agradecer & ojala & siga pudiendo actualizar seguido, besos.

**Reviews de mis Reviews.**

**Sombra88:** Me alegra que te esté gustando, y ojala & te siga pareciendo una buena historia. Gracias por leer(:

**DarySnape:** Me alegra que te guste, saludos para ti también.

**ValloLokitha:** Si, los celos Malfoy son los mejores *w* hahaha' que bueno que te gustó Vallo, y más prisa con el Fredmione que te encanta dejarme embobada hahaha, besos(:


	8. Reacciòn esperada

_**Por siempre, una promesa.**_

**Capítulo 8:  
>"Reacción esperada"<strong>

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder. Sé que hay diferencias, más por dentro somos iguales tú y yo. En mi corazón tú vivirás, desde hoy será y para siempre amor._

_{En mi corazón vivirás – Phil Collins }_

**Londres, Sábado 2O de diciembre.**

Harry se había ido hace no más de diez minutos y Draco ya estaba con el alma en un hilo, se sentía nervioso y sobre todo preocupado. No tenía idea de cómo la reacción de los amigos de su novio influirían en éste. Y esperaba que no lo hicieran pasar un mal rato, aunque sabía por descontado que iba a ser así, Harry pasaría un trago amargo con la reacción de sus dos mejores amigos. En un intento de desechar momentáneamente sus temores decidió ir a saludar a Peter y a Ian hasta la hora que él calculaba, Harry llegaría a casa de nuevo.

Ron y Hermione estaban en su casa, (bastante cerca de la de Ginny) en Hogsmeade, Hugo y su prima Lily estaban en el pequeño salón coloreando un libro, y hablando en cuchicheos de Merlín sabe que travesura. Ginny había ido a una audición para el equipo femenil de quidditch las _Holyhead Harpies _que la había solicitado, para sorpresa de ella, que creía que no tenía oportunidad de volver a jugar después del accidente que había tenido con los _Chudley Cannons_. Y su hermano y Hermione se habían ofrecido en quedarse con la pequeña, ya que Dean, su actual pareja, trabajaba en el Ministerio ese día.

Lily y Hugo coloreaban animadamente un libro de dibujos y discutían porque la pequeña quería que el unicornio fuera rosado y el niño quería que fuese azul. Cuando decidieron hacer un unicornio bicolor, las llamaradas esmeraldas de la chimenea que se encontraba detras de ellos los hizo girar un poco sobresaltados.

-¡Papá! -exclamó Lily cuando la figura de Harry salió de la chimenea, y salió corriendo a su encuentro, Hugo se puso de pie y siguió a su prima también a paso veloz.

-¡Tío Harry! -saludó el niño, haciéndose espacio entre el abrazo de padre e hija.

-Niños, ¿cómo están? -preguntó Harry tratando de avanzar con los pequeños aún pegados a él.

-Bien -contestaron ambos.

-¿Tú mamá está aquí, Lily? -inquirió Harry mirando hacía ambos lados del salón como si Ginny fuera hacer acto de presencia en cualquier instante, y preocupado ante la idea, ya que él solo quería hablar con sus amigos.

-No, mamá está trabajando. Mis tíos me cuidan -comentó la niña tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacía la cocina- Están allí...

Harry entró en la cocina seguido de su hija y su sobrino, Ron y Hermione alzaron la mirada y le sonrieron sorprendidos.

-¡Harry! Que sorpresa -exclamó Hermione mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

-Sí, ¿a qué se debe el honor, amigo?

-Quería hablar con ustedes, chicos -dijo Harry de pronto un poco acalorado, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la repentina incomodidad de su amigo porque dijo:

-Niños, ¿por qué no regresan a seguir coloreando? Harry quiere hablar a solas con nosotros -los pequeños hicieron una cara de evidente fastidio, pero regresaron por donde vinieron y a Harry le pareció escuchar que Lily murmuraba algo como: "_Nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros" _y Harry no pudo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry?

-Bueno yo... -Harry tragó grueso, sabía que tenía que soltarlo pero no sabía cómo empezar- ¿y si nos sentamos?

Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos pero se sentaron en frente de la mesa, Harry se acomodó en una de las cabeceras teniendo a sus amigos a uno de cada lado.

-¿Es grave? -preguntó Ron de pronto.

-No lo sé -contestó Harry sinceramente- Para mí no, pero no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar ustedes. Y me gustaría que me escucharan bien antes de juzgar o decir cualquier cosa en _su_ contra.

-¿En _su_ contra? -preguntó Hermione con la ceja levantada, y con esa mirada de _"espero y no te hayas metido en problemas"_ que el moreno conocía a la perfección.  
><strong><br>**-En _su_ contra -le confirmó Harry.

-¿De qué hablas, compañero? -peguntó el pelirrojo, ahora preocupado.

-Yo... Bueno, yo salgo con alguien -Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada de entendimiento, eso ya lo sabían ¿por qué para Harry parecía tan grave?, ellos ya habían sabido de Josafath, ¿por qué ahora le preocupaba tanto?- Un mago -completó Harry, y aunque ambos chicos parecieron un poco sorprendidos seguían sin entender que era lo alarmante de la situación, Harry al ver la incredulidad de sus amigos decidió soltar el punto clave- Con Malfoy.

Las reacciones de ambos fueron distintas, Hermione emitió un pequeño gritito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Ron, por el contrario, se levantó de golpe y apretó los puños mirando a Harry analíticamente como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡¿CON MALFOY? -bramó Ron, casi con desdén -¡¿Con Draco Malfoy?

Harry se sintió intimidado ante la mirada de cólera de su amigo, además de que éste estaba parado y su evidente altura lo hacía ver a él insignificante, así que solo asintió.

-Harry, no estarás hablando en serio, y la verdad la broma no es de muy buen gusto y mira que sé de bromas porque Fred y Geo...

-No es una broma, Ronald -se apresuró a aclarar Harry poniéndose de pie también, y alcanzando sin dificultad la altura de su amigo.

-Pero Harry, lo que estás diciendo es totalmente una tontería -repuso Ron, mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiera hecho- el hurón ni siquiera es gay, tiene un hijo y esposa y...

-Igual que yo, y soy gay ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, pero...

-Harry... -intervino de pronto Hermione con voz queda, él bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos atentos de su amiga, él sabía que estaba tratando de comprobar si en verdad no era una broma, pareció darse cuenta de que no lo era porque emitió un largo y profundo suspiro- ¿Por qué Malfoy? -se limitó a preguntar.

-El por qué, no lo sé, pero lo amo, ¿de acuerdo? Más de lo que alguna vez quise a Josafath... -iba decir que más que a Ginny también, pero no quiso alterar más a su amigo, que en ese momento soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué lo amas? -se burló Ron, con malicia- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, amigo? ¿Te das cuenta de que usaste el verbo amar refiriéndote a Malfoy? ¿Estás loco, o que demonios?

-Me di cuenta, _amigo_ -Harry dijo esa palabra casi con burla- Porque es así, lo amo, en verdad que lo hago, ¿por qué te es tan difícil de entender?

-Porque, ¡por Merlín, Harry! Es Draco Malfoy.

-Ron... -trató de calmarlo su esposa, pero Ron de pronto parecía incontrolable.

-El mismo que nos hizo la vida una porquería durante toda nuestra jodida estancia en Hogwarts, el mismo que casi mata a Dumbledore, su tía mato a Fred, Harry. ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar enamorado de esa basura...?

Harry abrió los ojos demasiado y sin siquiera conectar bien el cerebro con sus impulsos le propinó a Ron un derechazo en la barbilla. Ron cayó recargándose de la mesa a una muy escasa altura de Hermione, que se levantó con los ojos llorosos y con las manos aún sobre la boca. Harry miró todo arrepentido, tampoco era necesario golpear a su amigo.

-Ron, yo...

-¿Me golpeaste por ese imbécil, Harry? ¿Por defender a ese...?

-¡Cállate, Ron! -lo cortó Harry, eliminando cualquier arrepentimiento que se hubiese asomado segundos antes- No te pases, yo no quería golpearte, pero si sigues hablando así de él...

-¿Qué, Harry? ¿Qué pasaría? -intervino Hermione una vez más, sus lágrimas salían sin dar tregua y tenía los labios apretados.

-Nada -repuso Harry- Pero tampoco lo voy a tolerar, no imaginé que fuera tan inmaduro...

-¿Inmaduro? -bramó Ron- El inmaduro eres tú, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Tranquilos, por favor -pidió Hermione secándose, con la manga del suéter, sus lágrimas.

Harry y Ron se miraron por segundos interminables, con desprecio.

-Ron, por favor, dijimos que escucharíamos todo lo que Harry tuviese que decirnos, por favor siéntate y terminemos de escuchar -pidió Hermione y Ron la miró como si no diera crédito a lo que su esposa acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? Acaba de decir que está enamorado de Malfoy, Hermione. De Draco Malfoy, ¿qué más tendría qué decir? -Ron volvió la mirada hacía Harry que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo juzgas sin saber, Ronald. Él cambio, desde antes que empezara cualquier tipo de relación con él -Ron puso los ojos en blanco- desde la guerra, él no es malo y tú lo sabes, sabes tan bien como yo porque actuó como actuó durante la batalla.

-Aun así, Harry. Es Malfoy -trató de razonar Ron, un poco más calmado, pero sin animarse a sentarse nuevamente.

-Es Malfoy, si, ¿y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que, qué? -preguntó Ron alzando un poco la voz- Él nos odia, nos hizo la vida imposible, Harry. ¿Qué demonios le ves?

-Yo lo conozco, Ron. He aprendido a hacerlo y a quererlo, sé cómo es en realidad, le di la oportunidad que ustedes deberían darle antes de hablar cómo lo estás haciendo ahora.

-¿Oportunidad? -Ron bufó- Harry, ¿cómo mier...?

-¡Basta, Ron! -exclamó Hermione, y miró a Harry- Lo haremos, Harry. Pero no ahora. Ron tiene razón en parte, así que no puedes echarle la culpa de que reaccione así, después de todo que tú salgas con Malfoy es algo que jamás nos imaginamos.

-Por supuesto que no, es absurdo -murmuró Ron y Hermione lo miró con frialdad.

-¿Se lo dirás a Ginny? -preguntó la chica.

-No ahora -contestó Harry- esperaré a que ustedes, _mis amigos_, puedan aceptarlo. Antes de decírselo a la madre de mis hijos, que espero y no sea más difícil.

-Puedes estar seguro de que lo será, Ginny es demasiado rencorosa, Harry. Y Merlín te ampare cuando se entere...

-¡Pero que amigo! -murmuró Harry con sarcasmo y desprecio, Ron se encogió de hombros.

-De amigos no hablemos... _amigo_ -dijo Ron con resentimiento en la voz- Además, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Cuánto llevas con el hurón?

-No lo llames así, comadreja -Ron abrió los ojos como platos y un color rojo invadió su rostro al completo, pero no dijo nada- Casi dos meses.

-¿Estás viviendo con él, verdad? -preguntó Hermione mucho más calmada, pero su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Si -afirmó Harry- desde ayer.

-¿Y en dos meses ya crees estar enamorado de él?

-Dije que llevaba casi dos meses con él, Ron. No que esté enamorado de él desde ese día, obviamente lo empecé a querer mucho antes... Muchísimo antes.

-¿Qué tan antes? -preguntó Hermione tranquila.

-No lo sé, antes -contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco podía decirle que incluso desde Hogwarts sentía cierta atracción hacía el Slytherin.

Hermione asintió y Ron puso los ojos en blanco, de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ésta se asomaron dos cabelleras pelirrojas. Harry se espantó, ni siquiera recordaba que su hija y su sobrino estaban en la otra habitación.

-Le hice un encantamiento silenciador a la cocina, no te preocupes -le murmuró Hermione en voz baja y luego con un tono más alto agregó.- Vamos, niños, entren. ¿Quieren un poco de helado?

Ambos niños entraron corriendo hacía donde Hermione se disponía a entregarles lo prometido. Harry seguía sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando como su pequeña hija daba saltitos esperando su helado con mirada embelesada.

-Harry... -escuchó que Ron lo llamaba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, lamento haberte gritado así... pero es que no lo comprendo, no sé cómo diantre esto pudo pasar -murmuró negando con la cabeza, luego alzó la mirada hacía Harry y se levantó lentamente- Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo aceptarlo.

Ron salió de la cocina con paso decidido y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Luego suspiró. Se había imaginado algo así, sabía que sus amigos estarían incrédulos y sorprendidos pero no llegó a pensar en golpes y en gritos tan dolorosos. Y mucho menos a su mejor amigo dejándolo ahí, saliendo decepcionado, como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor de las maneras, ¿_y si lo había hecho?_ Y si a Ron eso le sabía a traición. Por salir con quien les hizo la vida imposible durante la escuela, por ni siquiera habérselo mencionado antes.

-Necesitará tiempo, Harry -lo consoló Hermione sentándose a su lado- Al igual que yo, tienes que entender que...

-Es difícil, sorpresivo y absurdo -completó Harry con un bufido- Si, eso ya lo dijo él.

-Es difícil y sorpresivo, si -admitió Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Pero es tu decisión, Harry. Lo amas, ¿no?

-Como a nadie, jamás -confesó Harry.

-Es todo lo que necesitamos saber, si tú lo quieres y estás seguro de que él a ti y eso te hace ser feliz, nosotros lo aceptaremos -Hermione lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos- Lo aceptaremos -repitió, Harry asintió. Agradeció que su amiga no fuera tan poco madura como Ron, que al menos le diera la oportunidad de explicarse, de escucharlo- Pero, ¿cómo pudo pasar? Es decir, son tan diferentes -aclaró cuando Harry puso cara de exasperado.

-No somos _tan_ diferentes -admitió Harry- En realidad somos iguales en tantas formas que ni siquiera te imaginas, Hermione. Y en muchas otras que estoy seguro tú sabes. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Cuándo no he entendido yo algo, amigo? -dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa, y miró a Harry condescendiente.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, yo hablaré con Ron, intentaré hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque la verdad siento que no será nada sencillo.

-Lo sé, solo espero que pueda aceptarlo. O lo lamentaré mucho pero... -en ese momento una pequeña niña le puso una cuchara enfrente de su rostro.

-Come -le ordenó la pequeña y Harry abrió la boca, dejando pasar la cuchara con helado.

-Mmm... -saboreó Harry y tomó a la niña en sus brazos- delicioso.

-Papá, ¿por qué el tío Ron se fue enojado? -preguntó la niña en brazos de Harry.

-Tuvimos... una pequeña discusión.

-Ah -se limitó a contestar la niña mientras daba un brinco y se iba corriendo con Hugo de nuevo al salón.

-Espero que Ginny no reaccione así -murmuró Hermione.

-También yo -pero Harry sabía que no valía la pena esperar, porque Ginny podía ser muchas veces peor que su hermano, y ella tenía una ventaja mayor sobre él. Sus hijos.- También yo -suspiró.

Cuando regresó de casa de Ian y Peter, y entró en su habitación, (que ahora también era la de Harry) se dio cuenta, como ya esperaba, que éste no estaba ahí. Aún no había regresado de casa de sus amigos, lo cual era lógico ya que apenas eran las ocho de la noche y Harry se había ido no hace más de dos horas. Pero Draco estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado como para aguantar a sus propios amigos en esos momentos. En esta situación hasta podría arrepentirse de todo lo que les había hecho al comadreja y a la Granger en sus tiempos de escuela, pero no se lo permitió, en esos tiempos nada lo hacía más feliz que fastidiar al trio y a sus otros amigos. Aunque ahora necesitara que precisamente éstos olvidaran toda esa situación, para que el Gryffindor pudiera ser feliz con él y con ellos. ¿Cuándo se iba imaginar a él, Draco Malfoy, buscando la aprobación de esos dos? O la de la Weasley.

-A lo que hemos llegado -murmuró mientras se metía al baño a darse una ducha.

Se recordó que aparte del Weasley y de Granger, también estaba la ex mujer de Harry. Y que probablemente ésta era la más difícil, no porque a ella la hubiera molestado más que a los otros, porque no había sido así. Pero ella siempre era tan agresiva y dominante y...- La mamá de los hijos de Potter -se dijo con el agua cayéndole a chorros en el cabello.

Cuando Harry entró en su nueva habitación le llegó el sonido del agua proveniente de la ducha y decidió que tal vez fuese buena idea quedarse dormido antes de que Draco saliera, sabía que le iba a preguntar cómo le había ido y no estaba listo para decirle que había obtenido la reacción esperada, que Ron estaba decepcionado, furioso. Y que Hermione se mostraba condescendiente pero que de una u otra manera no lo aceptaba por completo, a pesar de que sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de Draco y se le notara hasta en la mirada, se podía ver que la chica estaba un poco molesta por semejante decisión, aunque sabía que si le daría una oportunidad, aún con todo y el tiempo para digerir la noticia que le había pedido. Se la daría y eso a Harry lo animaba bastante.

Antes de que pudiera poner en marcha su plan de hacerse el dormido antes de que su novio saliera de la ducha, Draco ya estaba ahí con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, Harry suspiró en silencio.

-Hola -saludó Draco, mientras se dirigía a la cama donde había dejado su pijama.

-Hola -respondió Harry con la sonrisa más forzada que Draco le había visto. Ya que el plan del Gyffindor había sido frustrado decidió que era buena idea que él también tomara un baño- Voy... -explicó señalando el baño, Draco asintió escudriñándolo con la mirada, Harry se sintió incómodo así que se apresuró a entrar al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Draco suspiró entendiendo la reacción de Harry, él no quería hablar de lo que había sucedido y Draco le daría el beneficio de no hacerlo hasta que Harry lo decidiera. Así que cuando el moreno salió del baño se encontró a un Draco ya en cama cubierto con las sabanas hasta la barbilla, durmiendo tranquilamente. Y lo agradeció, se puso su pijama y se acomodó junto a Draco, éste se removió y se acomodó a su lado, Harry le pasó un brazo alrededor y lo estrechó contra él.

-Te quiero -le susurró inclinándose a darle un beso en el cabello aún un poco húmedo.

Draco no contestó, pero sonrió feliz de estar a su lado, brindándole un mudo apoyo. Y Harry volvió a agradecerlo, confirmándose que valía la pena pasar los tragos amargos que "sus amigos" le hacían pasar, por Draco, por Draco todo valía la pena. Mientras estuviera a su lado no le importaría enfrentarse a sus amigos ni incluso al mundo mágico, siempre y cuando Draco estuviera ahí todas las noches, brindándole su compañía y su presencia, su calor y su aroma. Mientras simple y sencillamente, Draco estuviera con él.

**Londres, Domingo 21 de diciembre.**

-Supongo que nos cruzaremos en la estación, ¿no? -comentó Harry mientras se terminaba de arreglar. Iba a ir a buscar a Ginny y a Lily para que fueran a buscar a Albus y a James, Ron y Hermione insistieron en irse por su parte, y Harry estaba seguro que esa había sido decisión de Ron, que no quería estar demasiado tiempo con él.

-Supongo -concedió Draco mientras tomaba uno de sus muchos sacos, (en está ocasión uno de color negro) y que a Harry le encantaba, siempre decía que con el negro Draco se veía mucho mejor, y más provocador.

-No deberías de usar ese saco -comentó Harry.

-¿Por?

-Porque se supone que debo ignorarte en la estación y con ese color se me va a hacer prácticamente imposible, te hace ver demasiado sexy -se explicó Harry observando detenidamente como Draco se pasaba el saco por los hombros y se lo acomodaba delicadamente.

-Intenta no mirarme -sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Imposible.

-Tu problema -contestó Draco y volteó a ver a Harry que lo miraba con una ceja levantada- Tranquilo, ya estaremos juntos después. Solo resiste, león.

Harry sonrió conforme, Draco tenía razón, ya luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo de pedirle que usara ese saco negro, (como única prenda y solo para él) en una ocasión más apropiada.

Cuando Harry entró en la casa de Ginny se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba listo para el recibimiento de sus hijos. Y como el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de James le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta que celebrarían en cuanto llegaran con ellos.

-¡Por fin, Harry! -exclamó la pelirroja, no se veía de muy buen humor- Hace cinco minutos que debió haber llegado el expreso a la estación, y todavía tenemos que llegar hasta ahí, ¿por qué demoraste?

-Solo me retrasé un poco, lo siento -contestó Harry tranquilo, obviando el fastidio de Ginny- ¿Y Lily?

-Hermione y Ron se la llevaron con ellos.

-De acuerdo, pues vámonos.

Draco, por el contrario de Harry, no iba a ir con su ex esposa a buscar a su hijo. Si no que él iría a buscarlo solo y luego se reunirían en la mansión, para poderle a explicar a Scorpius que ya no vivían juntos, y tal vez, más adelante, la razón.

Cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron a la estación ya muchos estudiantes estaban saliendo, sus hijos junto con Rose y Hugo estaban charlando con Ron y Hermione.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Albus que traía a la pequeña Isobel dentro de su jaula, corrió a abrazar a su mamá y luego se dirigió, igual de emocionado, hacía Harry- ¡Papá! Los extrañé demasiado, pero Hogwarts es estupendo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me he divertido y las clases son asombrosas...

-Luego le cuentas, cariño. Ahora vamos a casa, que les espera su bienvenida -lo zanjó Ginny con un tono un poco irritante.

-¿A ti que tal te ha ido James? -preguntó Harry acercándose a su hijo mayor.

-Estupendo, papá, estupendo -contestó James distraídamente, mirando hacía otra dirección. Harry siguió la línea de su mirada para encontrarse, nada más y nada menos, con un Scorpius Malfoy que estrechaba en un cordial abrazo a su papá. Cuando James se vio descubierto, carraspeó para obtener la atención de Harry de nuevo- ¿Qué miras?

-Lo que mirabas tú -contestó Harry arqueando una ceja- ¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-Vamos, ¿qué sucede?

-No lo trago, ese Malfoy es insoportable -comentó James poniéndose a caminar junto con su papá hacía la salida del andén.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Por un momento recordó cuando a él, Draco le parecía insoportable, esos tiempos le parecían tan lejanos, casi como si no hubieran existido.

-Va en primero, y ya está en el equipo de quidditch, ¡no es justo! -gruñó James mirando con una mueca de indignación a Scorpius cuando pasaron enfrente de los Malfoy.

-Bueno, yo también...

-Lo sé -chilló James con desesperación- Pero tú eras muy bueno, él ni siquiera lo es tanto, que haya ganado el partido fue por mera suerte...

-¿Les ganó Slytherin? -se sorprendió Harry.

-Si -respondió James, irritado- Hice una mala jugada, vi la snitch muy cerca de él y en vez de esperar y acercarme con lentitud reaccioné muy rápido, Scorpius lo advirtió enseguida y se dio cuenta que la pelotita estaba a unos metros de él y obviamente la atrapó antes de que yo siquiera me le acercara lo suficiente.

-Su papá también era buscador -comentó Harry de forma inocente, mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo a Draco, que le sonrió de una manera apenas perceptible, antes de que cruzaran el andén.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco era muy bueno, ¿o sí?

-Pues la verdad es que yo era mejor, -admitió Harry y su hijo sonrió- pero él no era mal jugador.

-No, Scorpius tampoco -aceptó James con pesar- pero aun así no lo soporto.

-¿Por alguna razón además del quidditch?

El pequeño Jamie se encogió de hombros.- Es Malfoy.

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry notando como su buen humor de pronto se esfumaba, ¿por qué todos tenían algo contra los que simplemente "eran Malfoy"?

-Pues que supongo que está en su sangre ser tan creído y altanero -contestó Jamie, no dejando de percatarse de la forma en como su papá se vio a la defensiva hace un momento.

-Ah, bueno eso si -admitió Harry- son arrogantes y altaneros hasta los huesos, pero aprendes a soportarlo, no es para tanto.

James lo miró con la ceja levantada pero no hizo más comentarios.

-Por cierto, -dijo Harry de pronto- feliz cumpleaños -le sonrió a su hijo y le guiñó un ojo- espero que te guste tu regalo.

Draco podía notar que Scorpius le daba miradas furtivas mientras avanzaban hacía el salón de la mansión, y trato de componer su máscara de tranquilidad para no preocupar a Scorpius, al menos no todavía.

Astoria los esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había en el espacioso salón, cuando Draco y Scorpius aparecieron, ésta compuso una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-¡Hijo mío! -exclamó Astoria abriendo los brazos de par en par mientras el pequeño niño corría hacía ella y la estrechaba en un cálido abrazo- ¿Qué tal Hogwarts?

-Les cuento mientras comemos, ¿sí? Muero de hambre -pidió Scorpius mirando también a su papá que asintió ceremoniosamente.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a tu padre si comerá con nosotros -Scorpius miró a su madre sin entender, _¿por qué su papá no comería con ellos?_ Draco miró a Astoria con los ojos entrecerrados, ésta le sonrió de forma petulante, burlona.

-Por supuesto que comeré con ustedes.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo haría? -preguntó el niño hacía su mamá.

-Tal vez tenga que regresar a _su _casa -contestó Astoria de una forma que pretendía ser inocente, pero Draco percibió la maldad en aquellas palabras.

-Está es _su_ casa, madre.

-Ya no -contestó la bruja- él no vive más aquí, querido.

Scorpius no dijo nada, solo le dirigió a su papá una rápida mirada cargada de... _¿rencor?_ Y eso a Draco le pudo más que si el niño se hubiera puesto a gritarle en medio del salón.

-Iré a dejar a Caroline -anunció mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacía las escaleras, con la jaula de su lechuza en la mano.

Cuando el niño desapareció del salón Astoria se acercó hacía Draco y suspiró dramáticamente.

-¿Qué le dirás, _cariño_? ¿Qué te fuiste y me _dejaste_ para estar con alguien más? -le preguntó la bruja con malicia.

-Le diré la verdad, -le espetó Draco mirándola con hostilidad- y deja de meterte. Yo sé como decirle las cosas a Scorpius, y tu veneno no ayuda ni perturba mis planes, así que deja de parecer tan patética.

La bruja lo miró una vez más con desdén y se alejó hacía la habitación continua, el comedor. Cuando Scorpius se reunió con ellos ya estaban ambos padres sentados a la mesa, Draco en una de las cabeceras y Astoria a su lado derecho. Cuando éste se sentó a lado izquierdo de Draco, la comida apareció tal y como aparecía en Hogwarts.

Los tres comieron en silencio, según sus buenos modales, y solo hasta la hora del postre Draco rompió el silencio que poco a poco se había vuelto pesado.

-¿Y qué tal Hogwarts?

-De maravilla -contestó el pequeño, de pronto entusiasmado- Como les había comunicado en mis cartas, soy buscador de Slytherin, y eso que soy alumno de primer año, antes de mí solo habían dejado a un alumno jugar en su primer año, y es...

-Harry... -contestó Draco automáticamente- ...Potter.- Completó al ver la ceja levantada de Scorpius al mencionar el nombre de Harry de manera tan informal- Te felicito, hijo. Te felicito, en verdad que es un gran orgullo que seas tan buen jugador.

-Solo espero que eso no te distraiga de tus estudios -comentó Astoria antes de meterse una cucharadita de tarta de manzana a la boca.

-Por supuesto que no, madre. -dijo Scorpius un poco ofendido- ¡Ganamos el primer partido contra Gryffindor!

-¿De verdad? -se sorprendió Draco.

-Sí, le gané al soquete de Potter.

-No hables así, Scorpius -lo riñó su padre y el niño asintió.

-Lo siento, pero le gane a James Potter al coger la snitch. El muy... -levantó la mirada y vio que Draco se la regresaba de manera severa- ¿Tonto es una mala palabra? -Draco sonrió pero no dijo nada. -Bueno, el muy _Gryffindor_ no supo hacer su jugada y permitió que tomara la snitch antes que él.

-Pues te felicito, hijo. Me alegra que seas tan bueno en algo, que por lo que veo, te gusta...

-Sí y mucho -interrumpió Scorpius, Draco asintió sonriente. Ahora tenía que abordar el tema de su separación definitiva con Astoria, que lo miraba expectante, esperando a que Draco comenzara.

-Scorpius...

Después de haber celebrado a Al toda la tarde en compañía de sus hermanos y sus primos, incluyendo también a los hijos de George y Ángela, así como también a los hijos de Neville y Luna y otros cuantos amigos que fueron invitados a la, ya no tan pequeña, celebración, Harry se dirigió a la habitación que antes compartía con Ginny y donde había dejado la nueva escoba que le había comprado a James. La escoba envuelta en un papel rojo con un lazo dorado estaba colocada en el armario de Ginevra, Harry la tomó con cuidado y con una gran sonrisa bajó de nuevo a donde estaban sus hijos disfrutando de la fiesta.

-James -lo llamó su madre que estaba justo detrás de él, interrumpiendo la plática que mantenía con su prima Sharon, la hija de George y con Rose.

-¿Si? -respondió Jamie con una acalorada sonrisa.

-Hora de abrir los regalos, cariño.

James sonrió aún más ampliamente y se dirigió corriendo hacía el pequeño salón donde sus padres y todos los adultos estaban conversando, seguido por los demás chiquillos que habían escuchado que era hora de los obsequios.

-Bien... Creo que solo deberías abrir los de tus padres, los otros mejor los abres cuando estés solo, ¿de acuerdo? -le sugirió George mientras le guiñaba un ojo. James, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los maravillosos, y a veces, demasiado peligrosos regalos de su tío George, asintió convencido de que sería _mejor_ seguir la recomendación.

-El mío -Ginny le extendió un paquete envuelto en un papel de color anaranjado bastante chillón.

James se apresuró a abrirlo y se encontró con un pequeño equipo para el mantenimiento de las escobas, y el libro de Quidditch atraves de los tiempos. Le sonrió mucho a su mamá y le dio un abrazo al tiempo que le daba las gracias. Pero en ese momento todos voltearon hacía otro lado y James alzó una ceja.

-Mira lo que trae tu papá -le susurró Fred, el hijo de George, y sus ojos azules señalaron a un punto que James aún no veía, pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Harry que traía en la mano un regalo bastante grande, y Jamie adivinó de que se trataba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jamie! -le deseó Harry y le entregó el paquete, se dio cuenta como la mirada de James relampagueó.

Al puso su regalo sobre la mesita que estaba en el salón y todos los niños que lo acompañaban formaron un círculo alrededor de él. Arrancó con prisa el lazo dorado y con ayuda de su hermano y de su primo Fred tiraron del envoltorio rojo, dejando al descubierto una hermosa escoba. El palo era de color plata, un color que jamás le habían visto al palo de una escoba y el cepillo era de un color negro intenso y estaba acomodado en punta, muy parecido al de su Saeta de Fuego. La tomó en vilo y la alzó para que los demás pudieran verla, su gigante sonrisa y su brillante mirada no se posaban en ningún otro lado más que en su nueva escoba.

-¡Papá, muchísimas gracias! Es hermosa -James corrió aún con su escoba en la mano a darle un gran abrazo a su papá.

-Me alegra que te guste, Jamie. Es un nuevo modelo de las Saetas de Fuego me parece que se llama Relámpago plateado o algo asì. Ahí lo dice en la punta del palo -explicó Harry señalando el extremo de la escoba, James acomodó su escoba para poder leer y asintió.

-Relámpago plateado -leyó y volvió a abrazar a Harry- ¡Me encanta!, muchísimas gracias, papá.

Draco comenzó a contarle las cosas a Scorpius con lentitud y precisión, cuidando con esmero sus palabras procurando que Scorpius las captara y entendiera cuidadosamente. El niño respondía a cada nueva explicación de Draco, con un asentimiento, con una mirada enfurruñada, condescendiente o de cualquier tipo que le pareciese adecuada a la situación.

-¿Vives en el mundo muggle? -interrumpió Scorpius en el punto en que Draco le había dicho la ubicación de su nuevo hogar, Draco asintió y Scorpius arrugó un poco la nariz.

-No es tan malo, tengo acceso a la red flú y mi chimenea está conectada a la de la mansión, así que puedes comunicarte conmigo las veces que quieras, además de que en estas pequeñas vacaciones de navidad estaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Scorpius y soltó un suspiro- Supongo que está bien, después de todo te seguiré viendo.

-Por supuesto, eso jamás cambiaría -se apresuró a añadir Draco, sentía la necesidad de que quedara claro.

-Lo sé, creo que es lo mejor, después de todo tú y mamá... -Scorpius negó con la cabeza y Astoria dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido- Y ¿tú estás...? -el niño tragó saliva.

-¿Estoy qué? -cuestionó Draco, y sin saber por qué se sintió un poco nervioso.

-¿Estás con alguien, así como antes con mamá? Claro, con un... ¿hombre? -aclaró Scorpius y se removió incomodo en su asiento al tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse, la idea de su papá con alguien como él le resultaba totalmente fuera de lo común, incluso un poco anormal.

-Eh, bueno... si -contestó Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello, sentía sus mejillas arder, realmente era incomodo mantener una conversación de ese tipo con su hijo.

-¿Con...?

-Eso luego, hijo. Lo hablaremos luego -lo acalló rápidamente Draco, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Astoria que lucía molesta y frustrada, ella tampoco sabía que Draco estaba con alguien más.

-De acuerdo -aceptó el niño y compuso una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Me llevaras a conocer tu casa?

-Hoy no, es tarde -contestó Draco, y se levantó elegantemente de su asiento- Pero mañana te llevo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien -concedió el niño y también se levantó de su lugar.

-Hasta mañana, Astoria.

-Hasta mañana -contestó la bruja con frialdad, y Draco salió del comedor con su hijo a su lado. Que lo acompañó hasta la chimenea.

-¿A qué hora vendrás mañana? -le preguntó Scorpius antes de que Draco lanzara los polvos que estaban en su puño.

-En la tarde, no te preocupes estaré aquí temprano.

Scorpius asintió y Draco soltó los polvos flú.

Para sorpresa del rubio Harry ya estaba en su habitación cuando él entró. Estaba leyendo un libro acostado sobre la cama y lo bajó cuando escuchó a Draco acercarse.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Harry mientras Draco se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a descalzarse de sus zapatos.

-De maravilla.

-¿Lo tomó bien?

-De maravilla, -repitió el rubio- tengo que admitir que no fue la reacción que esperaba, y fue genial que todo fuera tan sencillo -dijo mientras sacaba su pijama de debajo de la almohada donde habitualmente la colocaba- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Tú hijo la pasó bien, le gustó la escoba?

-Sí, la verdad fue una gran elección Draco, creo que mi hijo es un poco ostentoso -comentó Harry y se acercó a Draco tomándolo del brazo para recostarlo a su lado.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado.

-Sí, tal vez eso lo ayude a ganarle a tu hijo en el próximo partido.

-No lo creo, Potter.

Harry sonrió y ya no replicó más, Draco se dejó caer a su lado y se abrazó a él con fuerza, preguntándose secretamente si a Harry le habría molestado que Scorpius le ganara a su hijo en el quidditch, pero no dándole mucha importancia en realidad. Después de todo Harry siempre le había ganado a él en el quidditch, ya era hora de que un Malfoy pusiera en su lugar a algún Potter.

**(N/A):** Esté capítulo me salió un poco largo y casi sin proponermélo y eso me pone feliz, aunque no haya sido mucho Harry/Draco pero bueno hay que darle variedad al asunto. Y para los que se preguntaban cómo sería la reacción de "la comadreja" ahí lo tienen, esperando a que se le pase rápido el odio con Malfoy. Y preguntándonos como lo tomará Ginevra. Gracias a Annie-Chan por pasarme el nombre de la canción y del cantante, ya sabía que era de Tarzan pero no me sabía el nombre de la canción, muchísimas gracias. Ojala y les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo. Se agradecen comentarios ;)

**Reviews de mis Reviews:**

**Annie-Chan: **Gracias por el nombre de la canción, fue de gran ayuda. Y gracias también por tus bonitas palabras, me alegra mucho que mi fic te saqué una sonrisa, y que te guste mi estilo Fluffy jejeje, aunque claro, Malfoy siempre será Malfoy, besos y muchas gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar.

**Hermy:** Si, mis ratos de inspiración son memorables, aunque sean escasos. Yo también te quiero, gracias por tu apoyo y por aguantarme(:

**Murtilla: **No sé si habrá alguien queriendo separarlos la verdad, eso ya se verá más adelante, aunque dudo mucho que sea solo un "alguien" en realidad y espero que siempre si te guste la reacción de "La Comadreja". Gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

**Vallo:** Si, también yo amo los celos de Draco, ya sabes y pues creo que Ron si lo tomo muy… Ron. Gracias por comentar, y actualiza pronto tu fic que sabes que me dejas picada, besos.


End file.
